


Moments in Time

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Abuse, Consent, Cute, Dreams, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Harry doesn't understand it, Hogwarts, Homosexuality, Insanity, Kid Harry, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance, Time Travel, Underage - Freeform, don't hate on the abused kid who always wanted a family that loved him, eventually, m-preg, mention of abortion, nice Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle thought he was dreaming the first time, but when he repeatedly visits the same boy, he realizes that bigger things are at work. He watches the boy in the cupboard grow from a small child and into a young man. His brotherly affections begin to wane. What will he do when the boy isn't so little anymore? Could he even imagine? Those Avada eyes calling to him. </p><p>A/N: Morons will be ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time-travel, sort of. In dreams. Sort of.
> 
> Harry is only 5 and has weird language.
> 
> I don't own the nursery rhymes.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/>I FOLLOW BACK!**

*****WARNING!*** SORT OF TIME TRAVEL.**

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle stared out at the starry sky, from his place near the window in the Astronomy Tower. It was the night of his fifteenth birthday and he was quite certain that he hadn't had a better time in his life. He was the only Slytherin to remain at Hogwarts for the Yule holiday and he had a veritable amount of time to himself. His first birthday that was actually peaceful.

With a sigh, the teen turned to leave. It wouldn't do good for him to be caught out after hours, even during a break. Dumbledore would certainly hound him for ages. Old fool.

When he was safely within his room in the Slytherin boy's dormitory, he put up a few protective spells and drifted off, hoping to get some rest for tomorrow. The students would be returning and the hectic day to dayness would return along with them.

_******* Tom looked around, strangely conscious of the fact that he was dreaming. He'd never been a dreamer and was always aware of when he dreamt. He looked around at the room he was in. It was obviously muggle owned, which made him sneer in distaste. Though the muggle that owned it obviously had fine tastes._

_The room was decorated with expensive looking vases and portraits done with fanciful lining. They did not move, reassuring him that he dreamed himself into a muggle house._

_There was a large window to the far side and a door to his left. He turned around, seeing a large open space that had been filled with a table and four chairs. He walked closer and noticed that a kitchen was open to his view. So it was adjoining this faux dining room then. So then the former must have been the drawing room or the entertainment center._

_He did not recognize many of the things around him. He did recognized a miniature rendition of Big Ben, which fueled his belief that he was presently in England. He moved over to the widow and noticed a large Union Flag pillow resting on the sill. Definitely fans of their country then._

_His inspection of the place was disturbed by a tapping. It started out soft, but quickly become louder and more insistent. He tuned in a full circle, wondering where the noise had come from._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_He was not one for repetition. Not to terribly fond of it._

_He strode with sure steps toward the door, and opened it carefully. A small corridor and a staircase met his view. The tapping was louder now, which meant it was coming from this area._

_He closed the door behind him and listened again, for the noise._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_His head snapped to the left, eyes zeroing in on the small door under the stairs. There was a small vent on it that as halfway closed. The door moved slightly with the tapping noise, making him realize that the tapping was coming from_ _**inside** _ _the cupboard!_

_He frowned and moved quietly, switching the latch over and watching as a small form fell as the door swung free. The form landed with a thump on the floor, making a small 'oof!', noise._

_Tom took in the messy black hair and the small body and realized that this was a child. A small child had been locked in a cupboard under the staircase?!_

_He bent down, intent upon helping the child up - even though it was a muggle - off the floor. What caught his eye though, was what was inside the cupboard. A blanket and a small pillow. Underneath the blanket was a large pair of trousers, spread out on the floor. Stuck to the wall, were small pictures of flowers and red-haired women. More like stick figures, but the intent in the drawing was clear enough. And the truth stuck out to Tom easily. This was a bedroom. The bedroom of the small child still lying on the floor._

_He shifted his attention to the child and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy looked up and groaned, but rearranged himself onto his knees._

" _Why were you locked in the cupboard?" Tom asked, remembering the latch._

_The boy looked up an Tom's breath caught. The brightest green eyes he had ever seen. And they were attached to such an angelic little face too. The messy black hair and the pale skin, made the boy look so delicate. Breakable, in a sense._

_The boy tilted his head and pointed behind him, "Woom. I's in twouble. I's do fweaky dings. Uncoi Voinon not happy."_

_Tom had to take a second to process it. The boy was in trouble with his uncle for doing something 'freaky'? So he was locked in a dark room because of it?!_

_Tom had a minor flashback to his younger days in the orphanage. The matron used to shove him in the basement for days whenever she found a good enough reason to._

_He then remembered when the boy said. "Why are you with your uncle? Where are your parents? Surely they wouldn't allow you to be locked in a cupboard?"_

_The boy shook his head. "Ant Tuny and Uncoi Voinon have me. I's have no mummy or daddy."_

_An orphan then. Just… like… Tom._

" _Mummies and daddies are for good boys. I's a fweak. Fweaks no get mummies and daddies."_

_How many times had the child called himself a 'freak'? Tom didn't like it. It reminded him too much of the orphanage and what the children were like to him._

" _What is your name?" he asked, trying to remain calm._

" _Fweak Boy."_

_Tom had it! Who the fuck taught a child to believe such a thing? At least the matron called him by name! The boy didn't even have that luxury!_

" _Why do they call you a freak?"_

_The boy looked down, "You no like me if you know."_

" _I promise not to hate you."_

_The boy looked up and huffed. He looked annoyed. "I's make Dudy's toys fwy. Ant Tuny was angwy. She scweamed and I's was scawed and make vase bweak."_

_His aunt was angry with him making someone's toys fly?_

_He was a wizard! The boy was magical and was living with muggles who obviously didn't appreciate it. And such a large display of accidental magic too._

_Tom looked at the boy silently, wondering if maybe he should just give him a name. Perhaps it was for the best. "Is there a name you like? One you've heard and want to be called?"_

_He would never admit to anyone that the pout that came over the boy's face was cute. He'd take it to the grave with him. Wait, he wasn't planning on dying ever. Instead, he'd keep it close to the chest for the rest of his days._

_The boy looked up and smiled suddenly, a bright cheerful expression that Tom was not used to seeing being aimed in his direction._

" _I dweam of pwetty wed wady call me Hadwian."_

"' _Red lady'? Tom mimicked question._

_The boy raised his hands to his hair and repeated the words in his childish language. He meant a red-haired woman. Probably the same woman from the pictures in the cupboard. And she called him 'Hadrian'. It was certainly better than 'freak'._

" _I'll call you Hadrian, you like that?"_

_Hadrian nodded and smiled. "You name?"_

" _I'm Tom."_

_Hadrian's head tilted, "Like kitty?"_

_Tom had no idea what that meant, so he just nodded. Let the boy believe what he wanted._

_As the boy grew excited, Tom finally took notice of the swollen cheek. There was only a small amount of light in the corridor, so he hadn't noticed it in the dark, but he was sure that one of Harry's cheeks was a lot larger than the other. He lifted his wand and cast the Lumos charm._

_The boy's amazement did not deter Tom from noticing the red mark on the boy's left cheek. Tom was filled with anger. How dare those filthy muggles raise a hand to a wizard child! They should be killed for such actions._

_Tom carefully placed a hand on Harry's cheek, mindful of the boy's flinch. With a murmured word, the swollen area shrank and became less inflamed. Pale skin was left in its wake, unmarred by injury._

_Harry gasped lightly, "It no hoit anymoi!"_

" _No," Tom agreed with shake of the head. "Not anymore."_

" _Dank you, Tom!" Harry smiled, wrapping tiny arms around Tom's neck and hugging him. Something that had never happened to Tom before._

" _You're welcome. How old are you?"_

" _I's five."_

_So small for a five year old little boy. Too small. A sense of dread filled Tom. "When did you eat last?"_

" _I's not eat today. I's boin food and Uncoi Voinon no let me eat."_

_Tom lifted the child quickly, mindful of his shocked gasp, and turned back to the drawing room. He then cut through to the kitchen and looked around wonderingly. "Where is the food kept?"_

" _Fwidge," Harry said, pointing to a large white box with a few handles._

_Tom pulled on one handle and was graced with the sight of milk bottles. There were other things too, but he just grabbed the milk and the bowl of fruit and set them on the large counter._

_Once he made sure that Harry had eaten two apples and had a full cup of milk, he cleaned the dishes quickly and looked around. "Where is the cutlery?"_

_Harry looked confused, but his eyes brightened quickly and he pulled a drawer open. Tom grabbed a knife and nodded his thanks to the boy._

_Tom grabbed a few more apples and nodded for Harry to follow him. Back to the cupboard, Tom made a spectacle of pulling up one of the floorboards and showing Harry the open space. He cast many cleaning charms on the area and the outlined the small space with a cooling charm and set the apples inside. He then proceeded to carve as many Runes as he could remember, into the back of the wood. His magic filled them, making the odd markings glow. He then set the board back in place._

" _This is to hide extra food in, okay?"_

_He waited for Harry to nod before continuing._

" _Putting cold food in here is fine. It'll stay cold for you. The marks are special. No one but you or me will be able to move the board to get the food, okay?"_

_Harry was gaping, but nodding quickly. "Dank you, Tom."_

_Tom sighed as the boy once again hugged him. If it wasn't a dream, he'd be able to do more. But even he wouldn't allow a dream child to suffer._

_Tom cast a shrinking charm on the boy's shirt to make it more form fitting He then put a heating charm on the pathetic excuse of a blanket and the enormous trousers._

_Finally, Tom placed a small Rune ward on the doorway, so that no one but Harry could enter. No one could yank him out either. They's be unable to pass the door._

" _Come. Lay down and try to get some rest."_

_Harry was obedient and stared at Tom from under his now warmed blanket._

" _Would you like a song?"_

_The boy nodded and Tom sat in the small doorway and began humming a small nursery rhyme from his childhood._

_Little Miss Muffet,_

_Sat on a tuffet,_

_Eating of curds and whey._

_Along came a spider,_

_Who sat down beside her,_

_And frightened Miss Muffet away._

_Harry giggled a little and Tom continued to other rhymes._

_Ring-a-ring o' roses,_

_A pocket full of posies,_

_A-tishoo! A-tishoo!_

_We all fall down._

_Harry's eyes began to close._

_Sing a song of_ _sixpence_ _,_

 _A pocket full of_ _rye_ _._

 _Four and twenty_   _blackbirds_ _,_

 _Baked in a_ _pie_ _._

_When the pie was opened,_

_The birds began to sing;_

_Wasn't that a dainty dish,_

_To set before the king?_

_The king was in his_ _counting house_ _,_

_Counting out his money;_

_The queen was in the parlour,_

_Eating bread and honey._

_The maid was in the garden,_

_Hanging out the clothes,_

_When down came a blackbird_

_And pecked off her nose._

_There was such a commotion,_

_that little Jenny_ _wren_

_Flew down into the garden,_

_and put it back again._

_By the time he'd finished, Harry was sound asleep. The teen stood quietly and sighed as he closed the door soundly. Even in a dream, he didn't like to leave such a child all by his lonesome._

_An idea struck and Tom grinned evilly as he ascended the staircase. Even in a dream, he would get revenge._

_The three other occupants of the muggle house were subjected to some very bad hexes. When they awoke the next morning, they were sure of a big surprise. *******_

Tom sat up from his bed and rubbed a hand over his forehead. One of the oddest dreams he'd ever had. And since he'd only dreamt a few times in his life, that was saying something.

The teen reluctantly got dressed for the day, mind wandering to the little boy in the cupboard.

Muggles really did things like that to magical children. He'd have to make sure that the muggles couldn't do such things. The world of magic needed to stand divided from the muggles and Tom knew that he'd be the one to make it happen.

* * *

Little did Tom know that far away, beyond the reach of time, lay a little boy. He curled up tightly under his warm blanket and dreamed a dream of magic, red-haired ladies, and and cats named Tom.

The Tom who was so nice.

The Tom who helped him.

The Tom who gave him a  _hug_.

Harry Potter sighed in his sleep and allowing himself to be beguiled by the strangeness of his own inner world.

* * *

**A/N: First is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom dreams again. 
> 
> Harry is fixed up.
> 
> The Dursleys get it good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is only 6 in this chapter. Mind the language.
> 
> Tom is still pretty bloodthirsty when other people are concerned. Toward children he's softer though.

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for such a good reaction to the first chapter. You all rock! :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter,**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

_***Tom looked around, recognizing the familiar muggle abode. He was back in the dream again. Or maybe, it was a continuation of that dream?_

_It was dark out again, which should mean that little Harry was in his bloody cupboard._

_Tom entered the corridor through the side door and tapped lightly on the cupboard door before opening it slowly._

_What he saw, was enough to make him curse. He put up a silencing charm quickly and allowed himself to curse even louder. Those bloody muggles had hurt the poor boy!_

_Hadrian did not respond, not when the door opened and not when Tom had spoken. The Slytherin carefully rolled the boy over and hissed when he saw the child's face. Swollen again and there was a sizable bruise on his forehead._

_Tom pulled on the small string dangling from the ceiling, lighting the bulb. He took a brief second to note how different it looked to the normal ones he was used to, before Harry's condition came back to the forefront of his mind._

_He took his wand in hand and vanished the much too large shirt. Bruises on his sides and his little, thin fingers were bruised as well. Tom's Yew wand ran over the areas as he began pouring magic into the only healing spell he knew. Generally it was only meant for small cuts and broken toes and such, but enough magic could greatly fix worse damage._

_The bruises began to recede and the swelling was reducing in size. He fixed his attention on the large bump on Harry's head. The boy groaned mid process and Tom pushed as much as he could, to get the damage reversed as quickly as possible._

_Once Hadrian's skin was free of blotches, he moved to those little fingers and with a forceful push of his magic, straightened them out. Hadrian jumped, waking instantly._

_Tom shushed his small whimpers as he worked, trying to finish quickly._

_Once done, he sat back and sighed in relief. "Are you okay now?"_

_Hadrian looked at him with wide, green eyes. He nodded._

" _Tom?"_

" _Yes, Hadrian?"_

" _It's really you!"_

_Harry managed to sit up. "You was gone forever and ever!"_

" _ **Were**_ _, Hadrian. 'You_ _ **were**_ _gone forever'. How long have I been gone?"_

_The boy shrugged, "My birthday was last week. I's six now. I's bigger and faster." He bounced in place a little and leaned toward Tom excitedly, "I's be Harry Potter! And I's be six years old!"_

_Tom gaped for a second, recognizing the name, Potter. There had been a Potter four years ahead of him, in Gryffindor. Rumor had it, he already had a son named Charlus who was being reared in the Gryffindor ways. Could Harry possibly be of the Potter line? The family was an old pureblood family._

" _So your real name is Harry?"_

_The boy nodded excitedly. "Yes! I's go to school now. I's smarterest in class. Ms. Hool like me lots!"_

_Then the excitement vanished as suddenly as it came. "Mr. Mowdy no like me. He yells and is mean. And den his not real hair was_ _**blue** _ _! When he yells at me more, his not real hair went_ _**pink** _ _! He no yells at me now, but looks like Uncle Voinon when he see me." The boy made a show of scrunching his face up and glaring his little heart out. If it wasn't such a serious discussion, Tom might have laughed._

" _You are the_ _ **smartest**_ _in your class. There no such word as 'smarterest'," Tom corrected quietly as he thought about what he'd heard. Harry had turned a teacher's hair blue and when the man continued to scold him, Harry turned his hair pink. Which was humorous at most and showed much power if the boy could do such things at his age, dream or not._

" _Who hurt you so much, Harry?"_

_The boy sniffed, little nose wrinkling. "Dudley. He my cousin. Brat. Ms. Hool no like him. He a bully. Aunt Tuny and Uncle Voinon let him hit me. I's betters at running away now."_

_Bullies. Tom had his fair share of them when he was younger. He hated bullies. Some even attempted to mess with him still, but he put them right proper. Easily in his opinion._

" _Has your little hiding place been kept in tact?" Tom asked, patting the floorboard lightly._

_Harry's eyes widened. "Yes! I's do cool dings. Wanna see?"_

_Tom nodded and waited._

_Harry yanked up the board and pulled an apple out of the hole. He handed it to Tom and placed the board down. "Look," he said beseechingly._

_Tom waited as Harry concentrated on the apple. Suddenly, the apple was missing from his palm and it reappeared in Harry's hand. Harry was grinning brightly, eyes shining with his excitement._

_Harry managed to summon something. "Do you do this often?" Tom asked in wonder._

_Harry nodded and pulled the plank up again, removing all sorts of things from his little hole. Things wrapped in what looked to be cling film. The muggles got their hands on that, which meant that they were pretty well off. And they didn't bother to feed Harry._

_Harry showed him the various things. A sandwich, wrapped in cling film. Several small packages with the words_ _ **Candy Necklace**_   _and_ _ **Chocolate Coins**_   _on the front. Some apples and bananas, a large tomato, and pitcher of water._

" _Dudley got dese for his birthday. He a big brat and I want 'em, so I's dinked on it and dey bes in dere when I's looks."_

_So the little boy wanted something and if he wanted hard enough, it appeared. Amazing._

" _How do you do in school?"_

" _I's bestest in all classes. Aunt Tuny and Uncle Voinon no happy I's beat Dudley. Dey bes angry."_

" _You are **best** in your classes. You'll continue to do well, okay?"_

_Harry nodded happily._

_Tom chose to strengthen the Runes he'd created and made sure that Harry's blanket was still warm. He found a couple muggle books about fairy tales and asked if Harry's liked stories. The boy nodded and told him that his cousin didn't like to read and sometimes he'd sneak books away when the other boy was outside._

" _Good. Don't let such things go to waste on such a spoiled boy. When I was here last time, did anything happen the next morning? Were your aunt and uncle sick possibly?" Tom asked, eager to hear about what his revenge did to the pathetic muggles._

 _Harry gasped "Red and white dots on faces and get biggerest and biggerest until -_ _ **BOOM!**_   _\- and nasty stuff all over! Crying for days and it was funny."_

_So the boils did work. That was good._

_Tom helped the boy settle back into his makeshift bed and sighed, wondering if maybe he should teach the dream boy about his magic. Yes, that would be for the best._

" _Harry, do you believe in magic?"_

 _The little boy gasped, "Uncle Voinon no like dat word. I's not to say it. I's be in big trouble." He then gave a conspiratorial look around and said in a laugh whisper, "But I's dink he full of hot air when he say it no real. What do I's call all_ _**dis** _ _if it not magic?"_

_Tom nodded. 'Hot air' indeed. He had a feeling that this Vernon knew about magic and was trying to get Harry to stop showing signs of it. Well, he'd be sorely disappointed since Harry was advancing quickly._

" _How about I teach you about magic every time I visit you, okay?"_

_The little boy nodded and snuggled down into his blankets._

" _Okay. I'll make sure to have a lesson planned out. Would you like a story or a song?"_

" _Story, please?"_

" _Okay."_

_The Queen of Hearts_

_She made some tarts,_

_All on a summer's day;_

_The Knave of Hearts_

_He stole those tarts,_

_And took them clean away._

_The King of Hearts_

_Called for the tarts,_

_And beat the knave full sore;_

_The Knave of Hearts_

_Brought back the tarts,_

_And vowed he'd steal no more._

_Harry smiled, "I like tarts."_

_Tom just smiled and continued on to another rhyme he knew._

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

_All the king's horses and all the king's men_

_Couldn't put Humpty together again._

_Tom was aware of Harry's drifting consciousness and finished with one final rhyme that he repeated a few times._

_Bye, baby Bunting,_

_Father's gone a-hunting,_

_Mother's gone a-milking,_

_Sister's gone a-silking,_

_Brother's gone to buy a skin_

_To wrap the baby Bunting in._

_Once Harry was surely asleep, Tom picked himself up and closed the door quietly. Once again, he sneaked up the stairs, starting with the cousin first. He'd pay for hurting little Harry.***_

Tom sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Another dream. He looked out at the dark night of London and sighed. Only a few weeks and he'd be back at Hogwarts. And he could possibly learn some better healing spells, just in case.

* * *

Harry Potter smiled as he cooked his relatives their breakfast. Once again, they were covered in those red things and whining about the pain they were in.

Tom was a life saver.

The boy hummed to himself as he filled the plates with food.

Things were looking up.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**I don't own the nursery rhymes.**

**Mind you, Tom has a mind from the 40s. He's going to be 16. He doesn't know that Harry is a real person yet. Or that Harry is from the 80s currently.**

**Saran Wrap was really rare in the 40s and was expensive. Also, 'cling film' is the British term for it.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV focs.**

**See ya! :D**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV/TMR fics!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.
> 
> Harry is a powerful little kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is mine. Tom is awesome and still morbid. Remember that. He's like a fallen angel.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter,**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

**§**

**§**

**§** **§§ MEANS PARSELTONGUE.**

* * *

Tom sighed as he finished his Potions assignment. The past half year had gone by rather smoothly. He'd finally managed to purchase some important Parselscript tomes from Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. Inside, he was lucky enough to find a passage about the Chamber of Secrets. It resided deep below the school and he was able to find an entrance.

The first entrance had to be accessed from deep within the Forbidden Forest. Luckily, his Prefect's duties gave him an excuse to be out. Sneaking from the castle wasn't so hard either.

The entrance had been easy to find thanks to the Parseltongue password. He ended up following a long, sloping tunnel deep under the earth. A wall slid open with another phrase and he found himself standing in what looked to be a long pipe.

The following hours were amazing. He discovered the chamber and the entrance that was inside the school. He learned of the Basilisk, but did not call upon her yet. He simply studied everything he saw and made plans to return.

When he returned, he studied up on everything he could find in the small study that had belonged to the Slytherin family. Slytherin wanted separation from the muggles. He wanted to eradicate all those who wanted to be friends with muggles! Most of his plans were things that Tom personally agreed with and the teen found himself befriending the large, ancient serpent and sending her off to handle the fools who thought otherwise.

By Christmas, nine students had been petrified. In all honesty, Tom did not feel bad for sending a large snake to kill children. He probably should and even felt a pang of worry about thinking of Harry in their place, but he disregarded his feelings. Harry wasn't there. He wasn't even real. So Tom didn't have to worry about falling out of favor with an imaginary boy.

Tom did not hate muggleborns. It wasn't his fault that all those who spoke highly of joining the muggles, were all muggleborns. Perhaps they should make better choices, then they wouldn't be targets.

Tom's night was peaceful. He simply lounged around the fireplace in the Common Room and read a nice book on Parselmagic. Something he had found in Slytherin's personal library.

Not too long later, Tom fell asleep.

_***Tom was once again greeted with the sight of the muggle house. He was going to see Harry._

_The cupboard door was opened easily and he found Harry leaning against the wall, holding a bleeding arm on his lap. The boy looked up at him and sighed. "Tom."_

_He sounded different. Older. Much, much older than last time._

" _What happened?" Tom asked, kneeling in front of the boy and gingerly taking the injured arm in hand._

_Harry sighed. "I was out weeding the garden today when Dudley and his little gang decided to mess with me. They thought up a new game a while back and they call it Harry Hunting. They just chase me and when they catch me, they beat me up."_

_Harry's odd speech pattern was gone. He seemed so much more mature._

" _I don't like playing Harry Hunting and I ran away, but they chased me. I ran into an alley and jumped over a small rubbish bin that was in my way and suddenly, I was standing on top of my school. I couldn't get down because there was no door. Seriously, why have a roof with no way to get off it?"_

_He was pouting and he rolled his eyes. Muggles **were**  a bit touched in their heads. No door indeed. And the fact that Harry Apparated was amazing._

" _I had to climb down, or else people would call the fire services and if my uncle found out, I'd be in more trouble. I was halfway down the side of the building, when I tripped and fell. I landed on my arm and Aunt Petunia won't let me wash it or splint it. She said that I deserved it."_

_Tom huffed and ran his wand along the injured arm, casting a nonverbal diagnostic on it. He'd done as he planned and learned more about healing. There were a lot of Parselmagic spells for healing and he managed to learn them all._

" _This will hurt, but I need you to be patient with me, okay Harry?"_

" _Okay," came the soft reply._

_Tom put up a silencing charm and then cast a very long Parselmagic spell on the arm. Harry let out a pained hiss of air, but remained otherwise silent as his arm glowed green under Tom's wand. The entire limb straightened instantly, making a loud rack ring through the air. To his credit, Harry did not scream. More like grunted and slammed his head against the wall. But he did not scream._

_Tom hissed a few expletives, but nodded to himself, proud that he managed to fix the immediate damage. Now came the rest._

" _Aunt Petunia washed Dudley's mouth out with soap when he said those words."_

_Tom froze and looked up to Harry in confusion. "What?"_

" _You said some bad words."_

_How did he know that? Tom has spoken in Parseltongue. Tom was a Parselmouth and only another Parselmouth would be able to understand him._

§ _ **Harry, do you understand me?**_ §

 _The boy gave him a curious look._ § _ **Tom, I speak English too, you know.**_ §  _Snarky little boy._

§ _ **Harry, I'm not speaking English. I'm speaking the Serpent's Tongue. Parseltongue.**_ §

§ _ **Snakes have a language?**_ §

§ _ **Yes. It's magic.**_ §

 _Harry's eyes got wide._ § _ **I've been able to do more with my magic, Tom! Every time my aunt cuts my hair, I can make it grow back instantly. I made Dudley trip down the stairs just by thinking about it! Sometimes I can make things float if I concentrate hard enough.**_ §

_Tom, though still trying to wrap his head around the information that Harry was speaking Parseltongue, was able to register the boy's words. His magic wasn't so accidental anymore, it seemed. To be able to do so much without a wand to channel his magic, Tom wondered what would happen when the boy finally got his wand._

_That reminded him._

§ _ **Harry, how old are you now?**_ §

 _The boy grinned._ § _ **I just turned eight.**_ §

Eight. So he would have about two and a half to three years before Hogwarts.

§ _ **When is your birthday?**_ §

 _He shrugged,_ § _ **July thirty-first.**_ §

 _Tom sat back and crossed his legs in order to get more comfortable._ § _ **I'm going to tell you about Hogwarts now.**_ §

_Tom spent the next however many hours telling Harry about magic and all that he knew about the first year curriculum. He talked about broomsticks that could fly and sports played in the air. He told Harry about the various magical creatures. About the Hogwarts Houses._

_Harry was so excited, Tom was barely able to get him to lie down._

§ _ **How do the muggles treat you, Harry?**_ §

 _The boy had to stop and think._ § _ **Uh… I cook all the meals. I clean the house. I plant, weed, water, and harvest the garden. I've painted the house once already. I do the laundry. Sometimes I get food if I finish my chores. I've gotten more food lately because I've been using my magic to clean for me. Dudley hasn't been able to catch me in a while, so I'm fine there. They still call me a 'freak' and have the entire neighborhood - except my minder - under the impression that I'm a juvenile delinquent.**_ §

_Tom wanted to throw a fit, but he couldn't set an example like that for Harry._

_He reached forward and ruffled Harry's hair. He had intended to say something reassuring, but his hand sparked against something. He leaned in, running his fingers over Harry's forehead in wonder._

§ _ **You see my scar?**_ §  _the boy asked, pulling his fringe away to show a bolt shaped scar. More like a Rune. Sowilo. It was supposed to mean 'sun' in old mythology. Ancient poems about the Sun Rune had stated that it was to represent a shield. Like a protection. A guide through darkness. When Tom ran his finger over it, he could feel dark magic within. Dark magic that pulsed under his own searching magic. It was familiar in a sense. He'd have to think more on it later._

§ _ **Where did you get it?**_ §

§ _ **My parents died in a car crash because they were driving drunk. I somehow survived the crash and all I have to show for it is the scar.**_ §

_Tom had a hard time believing that. Where had the dark magic come from then? Unless it was supposed to be a manifestation of Tom? All evil and dark hidden behind a beautiful facade. Yes, he knew that he was attractive and he used it to his advantage many times._

_Tom lightly sung Harry a magic song he'd heard on Samhain. The boy was older, true, but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate the music. And it was meant to lull people to sleep because of the magic filled words._

_Did you hear the old man say,_

_He'd walk alone this night?_

_Where werewolves creep_

_And vampires scream,_

_Who love to cause a fright?_

_When darkness falls,_

_And danger calls,_

_And people hide away._

_From the howling,_

_And the shouting,_

_And the voices hidden from day._

_Where phantoms and ghosts reside,_

_And visit loved ones dear,_

_The Veil is lighter,_

_The moon shines brighter,_

_Upon this time of year._

_Alas we celebrate this time,_

_Let not your heart lament,_

_For those since long past watch o'er us,_

_And they feel no discontent._

_Yes let our hearts rejoice,_

_Hold your loved ones near,_

_For only one night shall this be yours,_

_And only for once each year._

_Harry was asleep soundly, and Tom patted the boy's head. He renewed the charms and Runes and closed the door. Once again, the three upstairs would suffer. And he knew some fancy Parselmagic now.***_

* * *

Harry grinned to himself as his 'family' screamed in horror. Whatever Tom had done, they couldn't eat any food without it burning their tongues. Nothing they drank relieved the pain. And whenever they looked in a mirror, they saw something horrible apparently.

Yes, the screaming was music to his ears.

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done! Harry is a dark little fucker, isn't he? I wrote the poem about Samhain. It was a spur of the moment thing and I'm not too sure it makes sense to other people.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is 10 now. Tom is 16 1/2.
> 
> Tom has just made his first Horcrux.
> 
> They confirm their friendship.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter,**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Tom clutched his diary close to his chest. He'd succeeded. He'd finally managed to gain his source of immortality.

Myrtle was an unfortunate death, but she just so happened to be in the way. It had nothing to do with her being a muggleborn. She was there and Tom needed a sacrifice in order to ensure his prolonged existence. Myrtle was there and everything worked out in the end.

He refused to allow himself to feel bad. It was a necessary movement. If it hadn't been Myrtle, it would have been someone else in the long run. It was better to just get it all over with now.

Tom sent the Basilisk back to the chamber and made sure to close the entrance in the bathroom. He then slipped from the room and walked swiftly down the second floor corridor, toward the staircases.

* * *

The next evening, Tom's Prefect rounds were disturbed by a loud commotion. He was stood in the Entrance Hall, up on the first landing of the staircase. Looking up, he could see the gathered Aurors carrying a cot. Why didn't they just levitate it?

A hand dangled from the side and the body was covered with a sheet. It was Myrtle. They'd finally found her.

"Riddle."

Tom turned and looked up to see Dumbledore, giving him an expectant look, waving him forward. "Come."

The young Slytherin ascended the remaining stairs. "Professor Dumbledore."

The man knew it was him somehow. Though their talk was genial and respectful, Tom knew that old coot knew he had done Myrtle in. And with the threat of the school closing, Tom knew he'd have to stop his attempt at purging the school of muggle lovers. He couldn't go back to the orphanage early. Hogwarts was his home. His safe haven. He could put up his plans in return for keeping himself safe. He'd return.

As Tom walked down the long corridor toward the dungeon, he knew exactly what he'd do. In order to get the attention off him, he knew a particular Gryffindor with a strange fixation on deadly creatures.

Sacrifices had to be made.

* * *

_***Tom was already walking toward the cupboard when he appeared in the house. When he opened the door, Harry was sitting up, staring at him._

" _I felt you."_

_Tom quirked a brow._

" _I felt it when you appeared. It got cold suddenly."_

_Tom's head tilted. "How old are you now?"_

" _I'll be turning eleven in a few weeks. I'm currently grounded to the cupboard for doing magic on my cousin. 'No meals for a week', Vernon said."_

_Tom sat on the floor and smirked, "What did you do to your cousin?"_

" _It was a simple revenge, really," Harry said, eyes alight with mischief. "Dudley's birthday was a few days ago and Mrs. Figg couldn't watch me like usual because she broke her leg after tripping over one of her many cats. The Dursleys had to take me along with them and Dudley's friend Piers, to the zoo."_

_Harry sneered at the mention of his cousin and the boy's friend._

" _In the reptile house, we saw a whole bunch of snakes and I was standing by the tank of a Burmese Python, trying to apologize for my cousin's embarrassing display when he was yelling at it. The snake was nodding to me and even gestured to the sign when I asked if it was from Burma. I never spoke to a snake before, so it was a big shock for me._

_Then my lard of a cousin comes over and punches me in the arm. I fell to the ground and I just remember being so **angry**. The glass in the tank disappeared and my cousin fell into the tank with the snake. The snake slithered out and thanked me, saying it was going to Brazil. And when I looked back, my cousin was stuck in the tank and the glass had returned. Piers told my aunt and uncle that I talked to the snake and they claimed that it was me who did that to their precious Diddidums, so my uncle threw me in here and said 'no meals for a week'. It's been four days."_

_Tom's disgust for the muggles grew. He really hated muggles. Useless and the only thing they were good for was creating muggleborns._

" _My cousin got the mail this morning and ran through the house screaming that I got a letter. He even bragged to me through the vent that Vernon had burned it immediately. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon argued for hours in the kitchen about something about 'freaks' and 'those people'."_

_Tom's head snapped around. "Have you ever gotten a letter before?"_

" _No. I have no friends, Tom. Dudley scares everyone away and everyone else thinks I'm a lying criminal."_

" _ **I**  don't think you're a criminal."_

_Harry smiled slightly, "Even though I technically steal food and books?"_

" _Harry, you are helping yourself survive. There is nothing wrong with wanting to live, let alone live comfortably. And by the look of your cousin, he could use the chance to lose some weight. The size of a hog, that one."_

_Harry giggled. He then sighed, "I wish you could come around more often Tom. I've seen you a whole four times but I feel like I've known you longer than my own relatives."_

_Tom sighed as well. "I cannot control when I come here."_

" _Tom, something happened."_

_The serious tone peaked the teen's interest. "What?"_

" _I tried to remember my parents and my scar started burning." The boy lifted his fringe and Tom used the Lumos charm. The scar was red. Inflamed and slightly swollen. "I remember a woman and a man. The man has brown hair and it's all over the place, like my hair is. He's also wearing glasses like mine. And then the woman has bright red hair and green eyes like mine._

_The man looks away from me and says, 'Lily, it's him! Go!'. The woman picks me up and runs for some stairs. There's an explosion somewhere behind us. She takes me into a separate room and waves a wand at the door. I'm placed in a crib and she's kneeling in front of it, telling me that she loves me. The door is blow down and she stands up, but doesn't raise her wand to the intruder._

_She begs for him to leave me alone, but he just tells her to steps aside. She begs that he take her instead and he tells her to move. One more time and he gives a final warning, before a bright green light fills the room and the red haired woman falls to the floor while screaming my name."_

_Tom sat that in horror. The killing curse was green._

" _I remember the green light coming after me next, before the pain in my scar becomes too much to ignore. It begins to bleed."_

_If Tom was thinking correctly, Harry's mother was the red haired woman who was named Lily. The man who had been killed by the intruder must have been his father. Lily ran to a nursery and instead of fighting her attacker, she gave her life for her son. Olde Mother's Magic like that might be able to stop the deadly effect of a killing curse. It would explain why the scar on Harry's brow was the shape of the wand movement for the killing curse._

_Tom had practised said curse on small animals before, just to see if he could and he mastered it easily. He knew it pretty intimately._

_Even in a dream, it was pretty gruesome that a child could remember something that happened so far back._

" _Harry, how long have you been with your aunt and uncle?"_

_The boy frowned, "Aunt Petunia found me on her doorstep around seven in the morning on the first of November in nineteen eighty-one. I was about fifteen months old I guess."_

_Tom froze. 'Nineteen eighty-one'? Was he dreaming about a boy from the future?_

" _Harry, who is the king of England?"_

_Harry laughed, "Silly Tom, England doesn't have a king. Queen Elizabeth II has been Queen Regent since nineteen fifty-two."_

_Tom had heard of Elizabeth. She was younger than him by a year. He had never expected her to be queen regent though. Strange how he dreamed her into such a position._

" _Harry, what do you know about WWII?"_

" _It ended in nineteen forty-five, with the Allied Powers in victory. Hitler, Hirohito, and Mussolini lost. The Third Reich collapsed."_

_He even dreamed the end of the muggle war. Strange. He'd have to look more into Divination and the effects of dreams then._

" _Interesting," he mumbled, just to make the boy relax._

_Tom looked around the small cupboard and sighed. He handed the boy his wand. "Go on, take it."_

_Harry did and both their eyes widened when green sparks shot out of the end. Tom's eyebrows shot upward. The wand had the same reaction when he grasped it for the first time. That meant that the two had similar magical cores._

_Well of course they did. Hadrian was a dream manifestation of himself. Of course they would have the same core._

" _I want you to attempt a simple levitation charm. It's first year work. You must **want**  the object to fly. Understand? You must fill the wand with your magic and manipulate it, along with your desire for it to fly, in order to succeed in casting the charm. The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa. Repeat it."_

_Harry repeated the words a few times, until he received a nod of approval from Tom. Tom waved a hand and Harry turned around and looked at the small shelf he had. On it were two books and three little figurines. The boy pointed the wand and murmured the spell._

_Tom wasn't so shocked when the little figurine lifted from the shelf. If Harry was indeed himself in essence, then of course he would get the spell correct on the first try. Tom had as well, all those years ago. Still, he clapped to show his approval and smiled when Harry beamed._

_When Tom got his wand back, he looked around the small cupboard nodded to himself. Parselmagic had so many applications and he could better use them now._

_He let out a string of hisses, warding the room with an undetectable extension charm and a muggle repulsion charm. He then raised the ceiling and spaced out the walls more, to give more room for Harry. The spells would last for a while._

_Tom was a good wizard, but Tom didn't have full knowledge of everything yet. He needed to study up more on certain branches of magic, before attempting things he didn't understand. The teen emptied one of the boxes full of cleaning materials and flipped it upside down. He then cast a Parselmagic transfiguration spell, turning it into a small bed. Reminiscent of the ones in the orphanage._

_Harry, though much healthier, was still tiny. He didn't need a super large bed yet. Hopefully the spell would last until the next time Tom appeared, since he was certain that this dream world of his was real in a sense. Harry seemed to grow up every time Tom came around. So maybe the boy lived in his subconscious or something._

" _Is this okay?" he asked after a few seconds._

_Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist. "Tom, I hope I'm not being too forward, but you're my only friend."_

_Tom did not have friends. No one had ever wanted to be his friend before. But this little boy, this dream he'd conjured up for himself, was like an imaginary friend. And he looked up to Tom and seemed to take everything Tom said as the gospel truth._

" _Harry, to be honest, you're my only friend too."_

_The boy beamed happily.***_

* * *

Harry Potter lay on the warm bed of the Leaky Cauldron. The past few days had been some of the most hectic in his life.

His aunt and uncle moved him into Dudley's second bedroom because he was apparently getting letters from some place that knew he was being kept in a cupboard. Harry had gone through hell to copy all the Runes Tom had put in the cupboard. He had them on the door and the window sill. He knew that they worked because they glowed when he made them.

He then moved what he could, into the new room. He made a new place to stash his food too.

And then Uncle Vernon lost his mind when the house exploded in letters and Harry finally got a look at what they'd been hiding from him. It was his Hogwarts letter!

And then they were traveling all over England, trying to get away from the owls and the magic letters but they kept on popping up. Uncle Vernon had no choice but to leave the land.

Harry thought the small shack out in the middle of the ocean wasn't safe. The wind blew against it and it would shake. He laid up that night, waiting for his birthday, and possibly for the roof to cave in. Whichever came first.

And then Hagrid walked into his life. Hagrid told him of magic and Hogwarts and all that he needed to know. He learned about his parents!

He couldn't wait to see Tom again! He had so much to tell him!

He saw Diagon Alley and Hagrid bought him an owl. He named her Hedwig after going through Hogwarts: A History. He got his wand. He learned of a Dark Lord that killed his parents and tried to kill him but he lived and was famous because of it.

Harry turned over and clutched his wand close. It had been a good day. A very good day. He was happy.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom's dark side is in full blast.
> 
> Harry is an excited little boy. Give him a break.
> 
> Yes, the ending if this chapter leads to better things.

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the support so far!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

_***When Tom visited Harry next, the boy was sitting in a familiar dormitory. On a familiar bed._

_The boy looked up from his bed and waved. "Hi, Tom!"_

" _You made it into Slytherin," the older teen stated, looking around the room and noting the green hangings and decorations._

" _Tom, so much has happened. It's Christmas and I'm one of the few Slytherins who remained over the holiday. The rest are all seventh years."_

_Tom sat himself on the end of Harry's bed and faced the young boy. "What happened, Harry?"_

" _I'm famous."_

_What?_

" _People know who I am just by looking at me. They hear my name and they lose their minds. They want to touch me and shake my hand. They thank me repeatedly and give me their blessings. I'm in three history books, labeled as one of the most powerful wizards since_ _ **Merlin**_ _himself. And_ _ **why**_ _you may ask? Because apparently I defeated a Dark Lord when I was fifteen months old."_

_The boy had put his book down and waved his arms around, his gesticulations growing wider the more he spoke._

_And his words were shocking. Defeated a Dark Lord at such a young age? What sort of imagination did Tom have?_

" _I'm Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived! Everyone calls me the 'saviour of the wizarding world' because my_ _ **contribution**_ _destroyed the greatest Dark Lord in history and ended the wizarding war._

_I survived being hit with a curse that is supposed to kill someone instantly. No one has ever lived after being hit by it, but I did. They gave me a stupid nickname because I didn't die and they celebrate Hallowe'en as some great day in history. What do I see? I see it as the day that made me an orphan, that's what I see. I don't see the greatness. The whole Boy-Who-Lived rubbish is creepy."_

" _Do you know why a Dark Lord targeted your family specifically?" Tom asked, hoping to draw the boy's attention to something else._

" _He was after me for some reason. That memory from when I try to think of my parents, is of that night. He told my mother to step aside three times and she begged for my life. He wanted me and would have let her go. Something about me was a threat to him and he was willing to come after me._

_And the thing is, everyone is_ _**terrified** _ _of him, even though he's dead! They won't even say his name! They call him, 'You-Know-Who' and 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'." the boy scoffed. "More like 'He-Who-Lived-To-Be-Hyphenated'," he said scornfully._

" _Do you know what his name was?" Tom asked, finding himself curious over what this Dark Lord could be like._

" _Apparently he's scared of death and likes French. Lord Vol-de-mort."_

_Tom felt his entire being freeze. There was no way. Why would he dream himself into such a story and play such a terrible role in the life of the child? What was the purpose behind it?_

_He made himself a Dark Lord. He twisted his new name into something terrible all for a dream? This was one detailed dream._

" _Not only do I find out that, but my wand is the brother to his! Holly, eleven inches, Phoenix Feather. They share the same core and Ollivander was staring at me oddly when he sold it to me."_

_The boy laid back on the bed and sighed loudly, going limp. "Everyone expected me to be a Gryffindor, because my parents were. Because my father was Light oriented and no one in his family had been sorted into anywhere but Gryffindor. Because I defeated a Dark Lord so I obviously must be Light. And then I come here and the hat wouldn't stop talking about me being perfect for every House, but saying that I would thrive best in Slytherin. And everyone expected some super powerful, heroic, stuck up ponce and instead they got me. A simple kid with a love for learning and a knack for wandless magic._

_The Potions professor tries to degrade me at every chance. He doesn't like me, but since he favors Slytherin, he doesn't take points or fail my work or give me detention. Still, he's rude and keeps calling me a_ _spoiled_   _brat_   _and a_ _celebrity_ _and it pisses me off. My patience is tested to the max when around him."_

_Tom was shaking his head, trying to put everything together. "Who took you to Diagon Alley, then?"_

" _Oh! My uncle kept burning the letters and took us on the run! Hagrid had to literally threaten my uncle. He and my aunt both knew I was magical and they've been trying to get rid of it! They lied about my parents and me! Hagrid ruined Vernon's shotgun though, so that's okay._

_Hagrid bought me a Snowy Owl and I named her Hedwig. She's really smart and understands me._

_I have a bunch of vaults in Gringotts from my parents too. There was a lot of gold._

_And Hagrid explained a bunch of stuff to me. He's nice. Even though I'm a Slytherin, he's still nice and lets me go to his hut and have tea with him and his dog, Fang."_

_Tom felt a bit miffed that Harry seemed to have such a liking for Hagrid of all people. He didn't like the half-giant, and it had nothing to do with his parentage. He just found him incredibly irresponsible to keep an Acromantula in the bloody school, where it could kill children. He'd also admit to some of his dislike coming from Dumbledore, for favoring the tall Gryffindor so much._

_Why did Hagrid take Harry? Hagrid wasn't a professor of anything._

_He voiced his question aloud and Harry smiled a little._

" _He's the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds. He's really nice and he sent me a box of rock cakes for Christmas!_ _ **Tom**_ _! The first time I got something for Christmas! I'm friends with three Gryffindors. Neville Longbottom, and Fred and George Weasley. And I'm friends with Hermione Granger who is in Ravenclaw. Fred and George are twins, just so you know. They asked their mum to make me a jumper and I'm wearing it, see?" the boy asked pointing to the emerald jumper he was wearing. There was a silver 'H' in the center and it sparkled a bit. "The other Weasley children were a bit put out because theirs don't sparkle. The twins gave me some of their creations to try out. They're planning to open up a joke shop when they graduate and they're creating a bunch of things for it. Hermione got me a box of Every Flavor Beans and Neville gave me a box of Chocolate Frogs. I'm starting a Wizard Card collection, I have thirty now!"_

_Tom just sat back and listened as Harry prattled on, showing him all the things he received for Christmas. It was sad how excited the child got over a jumper and some sweets. But Harry looked happy, so at least that was something._

" _I got something else too. Apparently it was my father's. There was no name on the parcel though."_

_Harry pulled a long flowing, shimmering, garment out from the trunk at the end of his bed and showed it to Tom. He then flipped it around and wrapped it around himself and he disappeared!_

_Tom stood in haste, looking around._

" _I'm still here, Tom. I'm invisible!" The boy said excitedly._

" _An Invisibility Cloak," Tom breathed in awe. He even dreamt up one of the most expensive and rare magical objects in the world. Amazing._

_Harry removed the cloak. He was nodding. "The note said to 'use it well' and I did. I found this odd mirror late last night and it showed me my family. Professor Dumbledore caught me though and explained that the Mirror of Erised shows people what they desire most. He said that people have wasted away from standing in front of it for too long. He said he'd move it and asked me not to go looking for it again._

_It's hard not to go out and find it. I saw my parents when I looked. What I want more than anything in the world, is a family. Dumbledore didn't make fun of what I saw though. He said he saw himself holding socks. I swear, that man is barmy!"_

_Of course Dumbledore had to be in this dream._

" _Oh! Tom! There's something odd going on! There's a Cerberus in the third floor corridor on the right hand side. The students aren't supposed to go in there if they don't want to die, but I was with Hermione and we got lost and we almost got killed! She saw that there was a trap door though and when we visited Hagrid after that, he admitted to the Cerberus being his and that its name is 'Fluffy'. The last time we visited him a few weeks ago and he said that we shouldn't try getting to the trap door and that whatever was going on was between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. Hagrid's bad at keeping secrets. And I have a Flamel Wizard Card and it said that he's the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. Hermione and I think it's being hidden in the school. When Hagrid took me to Gringotts, he had to remove something from a vault upon Dumbledore's orders and said it was 'Hogwarts business, very secret'."_

_Tom sat back down as he tried to place everything Harry had said, in order. The boy was a rambler. He wondered how the child breathed through all of that._

_He must have had a very active imagination in order to think up all of this. Things he'd never heard of before. Mirror of Erised, Hermione Granger, Chocolate Frogs, and more._

" _Do not go after the stone, Harry. You could get hurt."_

" _But I think the Potions professor is trying to steal it. He tried to get past Fluffy on Hallowe'en and got bitten. I don't trust him. When he glares at me, my scar burns."_

_Tom's head snapped up at that. "_ _**Burns** _ _?"_

" _Yeah, he and the Defense professor. I have nightmares about the DADA professor's turban. It hisses at me and insults me and makes my scar burn worse than Snape does. I don't understand it."_

_Tom seriously needed to read up on dream weaving. This was becoming hectic._

" _Oh! I knocked a Troll unconscious on Hallowe'en. It got in the school and nearly killed Hermione and I waved a hand and slammed it into the wall until it stopped moving!"_

_Tom's jaw dropped, "You're good enough at levitation to pick up a Troll?"_

" _And slam it against a wall a lot," Harry finished with a nod. "You'll be proud, Tom. I'm the best in my classes. Hermione and I seem to tie everything but Defense. I'm a bit better for some reason. Oh!_

_Guess what I get to do?!"_

" _You'll tell me anyway."_

" _I'm the youngest Seeker in a century! Malfoy was being a prat and took Neville's Remembrall during Flying and I got it back. Snape wouldn't stop yelling at me, but then he put me on the House Team and told me I better win as my punishment, or else. I'm not too scared of what the 'or else' means. But flying is amazing and apparently I'm good as either a Seeker or a Beater. Also, I'm not allowed to just make the Snitch appear in my hand. That's cheating. I still won Slytherin's first game which was against Gryffindor."_

_Tom smiled at the boy's excitement. So much had happened in such a short time apparently. And he was so happy. "I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself."_

" _Mhm!"_

" _Continue to do well in your work. What about your muggles?"_

_Harry's smile faded slightly, "They gave me Dudley's second bedroom."_

_Tom certainly couldn't see what was wrong with that. "Why aren't you happy?"_

" _The letters were addressed to my cupboard and I had to be moved. And it took forever to redo all the Runes you put up. I managed to make them work though, but still, it was hard. I can't do all the extra stuff you did either. You made the cupboard safer and better. Having a real bed and a pillow and a bit of a thicker blanket, doesn't really make having a room of my own better. It's covered with Dudley's broken things and I'm not allowed to throw them out."_

" _Fetch me a piece of paper and I'll write down some warding spells and other such things for you to learn. They're in Parseltongue, so only you can understand them, okay?"_

_Harry nodded and grinned. "Thanks, Tom!"_

" _Harry, I think you should know, I'm not as a nice a person as you seem to think I am."_

" _Huh?"_

_Tom was nodding. "Yes. I'm rather cruel to other people nearer my own age and older. I have a soft spot for a children, but normally I'm very mean. I also enjoy tearing annoying people down. I fight for my own gain and have no problem blackmailing someone in order to get what I want."_

" _So… basically you're a Slytherin?" the boy hedge, looking unperturbed._

" _Harry, I'm serious. I don't want you to think I'm some angel who goes around **helping**  people. In fact, you're the only person I've cared about enough to help."_

_Harry placed a small hand on Tom's arm and smiled. "You were my first friend, Tom. The simple things you did for me, helped me_ _**survive** _ _. I'm not so good of a person either. My relatives are horrible and I do what I can to get revenge. You weren't the one who gave me these ideas, but supported my actions enough for me to not feel bad for what I do._

_I steal food from people, by simply wanting it. I used my magic to push my cousin down the stairs, he broke his leg. I changed all of my aunt's make up to black. My uncle's clothing is shrinking. I made Dudley's friend get sick by simply wishing for it. I'm not so nice of a person either. There's a reason that I'm in Slytherin._

_Not because I'm a bad person, but because I want to be great one day and I will destroy those who get in my way. I will avenge myself on my relatives in any way I can. I want to_ _**live** _ _. Not just survive."_

_Tom couldn't help but smirk at the look on Harry's face. The boy was so set on his plans. Tom could admire them. He had wanted to be great as well. Someone that people would remember easily._

_It was admirable._

_And the fact that Harry mostly understood him made him feel better. An imaginary boy accepted even his dark side. He scoffed inwardly. As if he even had a light side._

" _Anything else you want to tell me?"_

" _I'm happy that you're my friend."_

_Tom looked down and then glanced up at the boy before murmuring, "I'm glad I have you too, brat."***_

* * *

Tom stared down at the fallen forms in front of him and then to the ring in his hand. He'd done it. He'd managed to make a second one. All he'd have to do was hide them. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to cease living. The more he had, the most difficult it would be to kill him.

He nodded to himself. He felt no pity over the murders he'd just committed. The foolish people decided to believe such a coward of a man anyway.

Tom grinned sadistically at the man for whom he was named. The man whom he very nearly shared a face with. The man whose lifeless eyes stared ahead from his place in the chair.

Tom slipped on his ring and cast a disillusionment charm around himself in Parselmagic. Honestly, the Ministry was foolish to think that restricting wand use would stop children for using magic while outside of school.

He set his sights on the dilapidated shack on the other side of the forest.

His dear Uncle Morfin needed a visit.

* * *

Harry sighed.

The House Elf got him in trouble for repeated use of magic that could apparently be spotted. And now Magical Law Enforcement was sitting in the living room, planning to ask him questions.

"Mr. Potter, you do know that underage magic is restricted?" the strict woman asked, looking expecting.

"Using your  _wand_  because it's marked with the Trace, is illegal. But I don't need a wand to do certain things."

He'd been locked in his room since the Elf incident. The bars on his window, locks on the door, and flap as well, spoke of how horrible his stay had been.

"You can do magic without a wand?" one of the other Aurors asked looking incredulous.

Madam Bones, the Head Auror, took Harry's wand which had been locked in his school trunk in the cupboard and checked it for spells. The last spell cast with it was a few days before the end of term, in early June. "He has performed no magic with his wand."

"I haven't done anything yet," Harry stated. "A House Elf appeared and kept telling me not to go to Hogwarts this year. He even admitted to filching my mail in hopes of getting me to think that my friends didn't like me anymore. If I was too sad, then I wouldn't go back. I refused and he threw a cake at my uncle's guests, made the telly explode, and did something to my garden. It won't grow anymore and everything is  _dying_."

He did the work, it was his garden.

He wasn't pleased. He worked hard on that garden.

Madam Bones looked surprised. "Did you get the name of this House Elf?"

"He said he was named Dobby. Do all House Elves hit themselves with anything they can find?"

"If they break their master's orders, yes," Madam Bones nodded.

One of the Aurors leaned forward and murmured something in the woman's ear. She turned back to them and asked, "Are you sure?" They nodded.

"Mr. Potter, according to my Aurors, your bedroom and that cupboard are drenched in magic and Runes. Care to explain?"

Harry sighed, wondering how to word it all to his advantage.

"I don't trust my relatives."

"Why?"

Harry made sure that he came across as a small child with no possible way of being a threat, before he continued.

"They are horrible to me. They don't feed me. They locked me in that cupboard for most of my life. They only gave me a room when my Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard and they thought that the magical world was watching them somehow.

They told me my parents died as drunks in a car crash. They didn't tell me I was a wizard and punished me for accidental magic, but didn't tell me  _why_ I was being punished.

They let their son beat me up all the time. I've had so many broken bones that have never been fixed. I've haven't even seen a doctor. My glasses aren't real. My aunt just took them off a figurine she had and told me they'd make my eyes better. They don't.

I created a small space for myself in the cupboard. I hid food in there, because my uncle would throw me in without giving me food. I usually don't get food if my chores aren't done or my relatives don't like how I cooked some part of their meals. Or if my uncle doesn't like the way I painted the house. Or if my aunt hates the way I pruned her flowers.

When the House Elf showed up, he got me in so much trouble, my uncle put bars on my window and covered my door with locks, from floor to ceiling. My aunt conveniently forgets to feed me through the small flap they put on the door and I'm only allowed to use the loo once a day.

I placed Runes on the doorway to prevent their entry. It is my safe haven. They can't get to me. They can't hurt me in there."

Madam Bones stared at him for several moments. "Mr. Potter, these are serious accusations."

"Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm a liar. There is a small blanket and pillow in that cupboard. The one plank is loose and still holds the pitcher I used for water. My bedroom door is covered in locks. There are bars on my window. The clothes I am wearing are all I own besides my Hogwarts uniforms. My possessions were locked away like I was. I weigh less than 7 Stone and am four inches shorter than everyone else in my year at school. What more proof do you need? Go traipsing through my aunt and uncle's minds if you have to. It's not too hard to get the proof. I don't appreciate being treated like a liar simply because of my House."

The Aurors - sans Madam Bones - all sputtered. She on the other hand, was giving him a searching look. "The Wizarding World was informed that you had a happy childhood, Mr. Potter."

Harry sneered as the partial lie spilled from his lips with ease. "Well whoever said that is a liar. I only learned of magic when Hagrid had physically find me to hand me my letter. My uncle kept getting rid of the letters and wouldn't let me read them. He even tried to run away from them, but everywhere we went, more letters with new addresses appeared."

Madam Bones sighed. "This is going to be a long investigation."

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been adopted.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Harry stared at the woman before him. She was tall and stern looking, with a head of hoary hair that was covered by an outlandishly large hat. There was a small twist to her lips. She did not look happy. More like she smelled something foul.

Madam Bones gave Harry a smile and said, "Mr. Potter, this is Dowager Longbottom. According to your parents' Will, her daughter-in-law was your godmother. In order, the list of potential guardians in their joint Will listed your godfather, Sirius Orion Black as first and if he is unavailable then loco parentis would be taken up by Remus Lupin until Mr, Black was fit for guardianship. Mr. Black is incarcerated currently and Mr. Lupin is of questionable descent and unable to adopt children. The position of Guardian would then fall to your godmother, Alice Longbottom as second. Since she is too ill to take up post as your guardian, loco parentis falls to Dowager Longbottom. If Dowager Longbottom was too ill or unable to take you on then the third person in the Will, myself, would take you in."

Harry stared at the woman as he processed the words.

"Strangely enough, though Petunia Dursley is indeed blood related to Lily Potter nee` Evans, she and her family are nowhere on this list of approved guardians for you. In fact, it was expressly mentioned that you were not go to the Dursleys. The one who silenced the reading of your parents' Will will answer to the Wizengamot for this, I assure you."

"Who silenced the Will?" Harry asked, having a feeling he already knew who it was.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

* * *

Dowager Longbottom insisted right off the bat that Harry call her  _Gran_. Especially after Dumbledore's trial which had successfully stripped the man of his statuses as Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock. All he had left was his post as Hogwarts' Headmaster. His punishments for literally  _kidnapping_  a child and forcing his way into the position of said child's Magical Guardian without taking the legal route, got him into loads of trouble. The old woman seemed to be floating on air.

Dumbledore also had to pay a fine, which was doubled for the Dursleys. Dowager Longbottom smirked the entire time.

She then gave him a smile and thanked him for being kind to Neville. Neville had come out of his shell and he was more open at home.

"That Dumbledore has been playing with people for years. I never agreed with him and when my poor Frank and his dear Alice followed that foolish man's words, they suffered."

She huffed. "Harry, the House of Longbottom is an Ancient and Noble House, still of pure lineage. We are also members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. The main branch of the Longbottom family has resided in Winsidoor Hall for the last five centuries. The family motto is  _Commorati Potentia_ , meaning 'staying power'. We are of a proud background and have many family secrets that others aren't aware of. The protections around our home would have been enough to protect my son and his new family. But that old fool convinced them to go elsewhere and now they are permanently housed within the Janus Thickey Ward, with no hope of healing. My grandson grew up parentless because of Dumbledore and now I find out that you as well have been slighted by the man."

She turned to him and sighed. "Harry, I will not hide information from you. The reason your parents and Neville's parents listened to Dumbledore was because of a prophecy foretelling that a child born at the end of July, would be powerful enough to kill the Dark Lord. Neville was born before you and the Dark Lord went after you instead of him. But his parents were still attacked by the Dark Lord's followers. You both suffered because of the insistent words of an old man well past his prime. And Albus, fool that he is, insists that the Dark Lord shall  _rise again_."

Though Harry was all for disliking Dumbledore, he had to correct the woman. "Gran, Voldemort  _is_ back."

She flinched at the name, but managed to ask, "What?"

"It happened at the end of the term."

Harry went on to explain that he finally decided to see what was going on with the Philosopher's Stone and he and Hermione went to get it before Snape did. He explained the trials they faced and glossed over using Parselmagic to make the chess set not work. He then explained how he and Hermione faced Quirrell and how he got the Stone from the Mirror of Erised, which Dumbledore had used to hide the stone in. He told of the face growing out of the back of Quirrell's head and how his hands burned the man's body when they touched.

By the time he finished, Dowager Longbottom gaped at him in shock. "A man died at your touch and Dumbledore didn't  _think_  to get you to a mind Healer?!"

She began to rant on how ineffectual Dumbledore was as a Headmaster and how he couldn't know that Voldemort was sin the castle, possessing one of his professors. She then told Harry to get his wand. The were going to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Harry stared at himself in the mirror. Neville's grandmother got him fixed!

He took a potion for his eyes and he no longer had problems seeing! The Healers prescribed nutrient potions for him to take. She took him to Gringotts and allowed him to get money to buy himself a new wardrobe. 'A ward of the House of Longbottom wouldn't have any less', she told him.

He ate three times every day and he didn't have to do chores. There were House Elves to do that. Harry did have lessons though. Etiquette. It was okay, but not necessarily fun. Neville was a big support though.

So far, it was the best time of his life, except for the times Tom visited him. He wondered when he'd see Tom again.

* * *

Tom Riddle looked out at the Black Lake. On his lap was a book on dream Divination. He was attempting to decipher his dreams and the meanings behind them. He was certain that Hadrian was manifestation of himself. They were so alike.

Would Harry learn of Horcruxes as well? Would he long for immortality like Tom? The boy was rather innocent as far as anything went. Even being a Slytherin. Would Harry turn out like Tom?

* * *

_***Harry was hugging Tom, thin arms thrown around the teen's middle._

" _So much has happened! I'm not living with the muggles anymore!"_

_Tom sat in wonder as he listened to Harry explain the last half year to him. His heart sputtered when Voldemort came back into the story. Alive and after his Harry. He didn't like the thought of himself in a dream world, repeatedly going after a child._

_And then Harry explained why Voldemort was after him. A prophecy. Could it get any worse? Yes. Dumbledore was an interfering old coot._

_The good that finally came along, was that Harry lived with the main branch of the House of Longbottom. And the old woman in charge of him actually took care of him!_

_Tom couldn't help but wrap Harry in his arms and sigh. Harry was okay now. Even if he wasn't real, it was good to know._

" _How about your classes and exams?"_

_Harry sat back on his new bed and regaled to Tom all that had happened during his exams._

_The older teen simply listened, a small smile on his face.***_

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Neville shared a look as the Malfoy Lord and the Weasleys got into a snit. The three simply stood back, allowing the purebloods to glare at each other.

Harry couldn't help but glance at Draco, who was grinning at Ronald Weasley and trying to act superior. He looked like a peacock and that wasn't anything admirable.

Harry's eyes zeroed in on Lord Malfoy taking books from the littlest Weasley's cauldron and sneering at them. He then engaged Arthur Weasley in a verbal battle over blood traitors and those who were a disgrace to the name of 'wizard'.

Harry noticed another book added to the cauldron when the Malfoy Lord placed the books back inside. His eyes narrowed. Why sneak a book into the girl's things?

He thought for a moment. Lucius Malfoy was a pureblood and got off Azkaban by claiming that he was Imperiused. A lot of people claimed the same. The man willingly supported everything that Voldemort 'fought' for, even though he claimed to never truly follow the Dark Lord.

Maybe it had something to do with that then.

He  _needed_  to get that book.

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know! I made up the extra shit about the Longbottoms.
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets the diary.

**A/N: Hello, people! You all rock. I wasn't to sure that this story would do so well since the chapters aren't so long, but thanks for all the support. :)**

**I don't on Harry Potter,**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry tried everything he couldn't think of to get that bloody book of the littlest Weasley. After every attempt failed, he finally just thrust out his hand and demanded with everything in him, for it to appear in his hands.

It did.

The boy gaped at the book for a few seconds, before stashing it in his bag and moving along to his classes. He'd have to have a much closer look at the book later on.

* * *

**My name is Harry Potter.**

Harry waited for something to happen. Maybe a face to appear from the pages like that one book in the restricted section had done in his first year. Nothing too remarkable happened. The ink just sank into the page and didn't appear on the other side.

He stared at the book. It vanished ink? That was it? Lucius Malfoy slipped a book that vanished ink, into a little girl's cauldron? What was he trying to accomplish? Ruin all of her notes?

He flipped the cover over and his eyes caught the name at the bottom.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry opened the book back up. Tom. It made him think of his Tom.

**Harry Potter?**

**As in, a small, bespectacled boy with black hair and bright green eyes?**

**That, Harry Potter?**

Harry frowned and dipped his quill into the ink.

**How do you know of me?**

There was a few seconds before a response came.

**Little Ginny went on and on about you. I simply thought she was making it up. Do you? Have you?**

**Do you possibly live in a cupboard in a muggle house?**

Harry blanched for a moment, before he gasped. This had to be Tom!

**Tom?! How did you get in a book?**

**I haven't seen you in a while.**

**Why are you in a magic book?**

He waited for the words to sink into the page. And then an answer appeared.

**Harry, how did you come across my diary?**

Harry scribbled down the answer.

**I saw Lucius Malfoy slipping it into Ginny's cauldron and since I know he was one of Voldemort's followers, I didn't want the book to hurt her.**

**Why?**

Tom's reply came swiftly.

**You know of Lord Voldemort? How?**

Harry frowned.

**Uh.. Tom? You don't remember me telling you about how he came after my family and murdered my parents and then tried to kill me?**

Tom's response was a bit confusing.

**Harry, you never told me that.**

Harry was quick to stop that thought.

**Yes I did. Boxing Day of 1991. You appeared in my dorm and I told you all about what had happened during the first term of my first year. Why don't you remember?**

Tom's reply came a bit slower and it was lengthy.

**Harry, I know this will hard to believe, but I thought you were just a dream. I was under the impression that you were a dream manifestation of myself. I didn't actually think you were real. I'm not a dreamer, Harry. I always knew when I was dreaming and when I appeared in your relatives' house, I assumed that it was all a dream.**

**I met you and for some reason, I steadily kept returning to your side. I tended to your wounds and tried to help you, even though I thought you only to be a dream. I couldn't bear to leave a magical child, even if I dreamt him up, to suffer.**

**The last time I personally saw you, you were sitting in the cupboard, holding your bloodied arm. You told me about your cousin's game and how you ended up on your school's roof. We then found out that you could speak to snakes.**

Harry was confused, but if what Tom said was true, then he completely missed out on Harry's awesome explanations.

Tom was still writing.

**I will warn you, Harry. I'm not a nice person. I'm very bad. I don't want you to think I'm some angel, because I'm rather cruel to people my age and older. You're the only person I've ever actually cared enough about to help.**

**I've hurt people, Harry. I've literally set a deadly snake onto Hogwarts students in hopes to rid the school of the people who support integrating muggles into our society.**

**I used extremely dark magic to murder someone and rip a piece of my soul from my body. I then sealed that soul piece into this book. My diary. Anything that happened after I was sealed into this book, is lost to me. I was not there.**

**How old are you now?**

**Will you tell me of yourself again?**

**Do you even want anything to do with me?**

**I'm a killer, Harry.**

**I'm not a good person.**

Harry couldn't help but pull out a bespelled quill and set it to writing his very annoyed reply.

**Tom, your other self already gave me the 'I'm a bad guy' speech. I'm not so good either, even if I haven't killed anyone yet.**

**While I'm not happy about killing someone, I'd believe that you'd have a purpose. Why did you tear your soul apart?**

**You better answer me.**

Tom's elegant script returned.

**I don't want to die, Harry.**

**Death is the unknown.**

**I don't want to fade away into nothingness. I want to live. I want to be known all over the magical world.**

**I found a method to gain immortality and I did it. If this book is destroyed, the real me will be able to die completely.**

**I even devised a new name for myself.**

**You won't like it, Harry. I don't want you to hate me.**

Harry huffed.

**I'm surprisingly level-headed for a twelve year old.**

**I won't hate you.**

Tom wrote back.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle is my name. I rearranged the letters into a greeting for my new self. Of my power and willingness to cheat _mort_.**

Harry's heart suddenly stopped. That last word. 'Death' in French. He looked back to the full name and rearranged the letter on his own, until he came up with 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

The boy backed away from the table a bit, trying to control himself. Tom was Voldemort.  _His_  Tom was Voldemort. The man who killed his parents. The man who led the last war. The Dark Lord.

**Did you plan to become a mass murderer? A Dark Lord feared by all?**

He had to ask. He couldn't let it be.

**No. I simply wanted immortality.**

**I wanted to study all magic and master everything.**

**I wanted the time to do that.**

**I don't know what happened to my future self, but I am not him.**

**Please blame me for the one death I personally committed, but don't lay his faults and actions upon my shoulders.**

**If the time you gave me was correct, then I have been in this diary for fifty years.**

Harry sighed. This Tom was truly innocent of Voldemort's actions. And  _his_  Tom was also innocent of them as well.

He sighed and allowed the quill to compose an answer and a goodbye for the evening.

**I do not blame you.**

**I need time to think everything over.**

**I have to retire, I have class in the morning.**

**I will return when I'm ready.**

Before he shut the book, his eyes caught the words that Tom had left him with.

**Good night, Harry.**

**I'm sorry.**

* * *

_***Tom didn't understand the look Harry was giving him. He appeared within in the Slytherin dormitory again, during the Yule hols judging by the decorations. Harry was sitting on his bed, a book in his lap. He looked up when Tom appeared, but his eyes did not get excited like they always did._

" _Are you well, Harry?"_

_His voice was definitely not filled with worry._

_Harry sat up. "You don't believe that I'm real." His voice was accusing._

_Tom froze._

" _I don't know how you're dreaming yourself into the future, but I'm very much real. I don't know how to convince you of this. The other Tom wasn't difficult to convince, since he's a book now."_

_The boy then held up the book in his hands, showing Tom the cover. And Tom recognized the familiar binding and lettering on the backside. His heart stuttered in rhythm._

" _He told me the last time he spoke to me was when I was eight. Anything that you did after creating him, has nothing to do with him. I had to inform him of everything to bring him up to speed."_

_The boy closed the book and set it on his fourposter._

" _You know who Voldemort is."_

_Tom couldn't help but flinch._

" _I thought about it for long and I have decided not to blame you or **this**  Tom, for the death and destruction Voldemort has caused. As far as I know, you haven't wiped out entire magical families simply because they weren't pureblooded or dark oriented. You haven't tried to kill me. You helped me._

_I know that you killed Myrtle. And I know why. I'm not proud of it, but I'll accept it._

_I don't know how to convince you that I'm real. Maybe the next time I meet Voldemort, I can make him remember. You know my name. You know who I am, so why would your older self forget about me or not even recognize me when I cornered him over the Philosopher's Stone?"_

_The boy sighed. "Perhaps I'll tell you that the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald will be defeated in 1945 by Albus Dumbledore. Once friends, turned enemies. Of course you'd probably just believe that you are a Seer of some sort, wouldn't you?"_

_Tom didn't know what to say. He just stood there, even as Harry rose from his place and wrapped his growing arms around the older teen._

" _It's okay, Tom. I'll deal with it."***_

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Q**

**So, I have the next chapter finished already.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.
> 
> I have the next chapter finished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Luna's poem.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Tom Riddle sat on the bed in the seventh year boy's dorm. It was his last night in Hogwarts. And then he'd be leaving his home for a while.

He planned to apply for the Defense position, but decided that he needed some more experience first. After a year of traveling, he'd return. Dippet couldn't deny him, he graduated as top student. He was better than anyone else at Defense. He'd get the job easily.

* * *

Harry wrote in Tom's diary. He had one hell of a day and it would forever be branded inside his memory. He needed Tom's expertise.

**Tom?**

**I need your help.**

Tom's reply was instant and he seemed worried.

**What?!**

**Are you okay?!**

**Did something happen?!**

Harry frowned, but shook off the small amount of suspicion that filled him.

**Today is Valentines Day.**

**It's a muggle holiday celebrated on February 14th each year.**

**It's the 'day of love'.**

**A lot of people think it's some day where Cupid(also known as Eros, son of Aphrodite) makes people fall in love.**

**Lockhart had Dwarves walking around wearing mock angel wings(since Cupid supposedly has wings).**

**They delivered cards, poems, and songs to people.**

**I got a poem.**

**The Dwarf sang it.**

**It was horrible.**

**How do I let someone down easy?**

He knew there was amusement in Tom's response. He was not happy about that.

**What was the poem?**

Harry flushed as his quill wrote down the embarrassing poetry.

**"His eyes are as green as a** **fresh pickled toad** **,**

**His hair is as dark as a blackboard.**

**I wish he was mine, he's truly divine,**

**The hero who conquered the** **Dark Lord** **."-G.W.**

Harry his his face in his hands when Tom's answer appeared on the page.

**…**

**…**

**…HA!**

The young hissed a few expletives that he learned from the other Tom and his quill scribbled his anger.

**Shut it!**

**It's not funny at all!**

**It was dead embarrassing.**

**I ran away and the Dwarf caught up because I tripped and fell.**

**Everyone laughed.**

**It was terrible.**

**Feel sorry for me.**

Tom's elegant script returned to the page when Harry's reply sank into the book.

**That had to be some of the worst poetry I've ever heard.**

**Little Ginny wrote that for you?**

**She used to write about how amazing your eyes were.**

**Do you plan to marry her?**

**Have several little toad-eyed children?**

Harry growled.

**You are an arse, Tom!**

Tom liked teasing him.

**I'm sorry, but I'm too attractive to be such a thing.**

**Don't take it too badly, Harry.**

**Didn't you get any other love confessions?**

**Or was everyone too scared because you're a Slytherin**?

The boy glared at the page.

" **A driving beacon of strength is he,**

**A model magical, he shall be,**

**Avada eyes that speak to me,**

**And always filled with honesty.**

**To the one who Death's Hallows shall raise,**

**To avoid Death's deadly gaze,**

**The boy who will live at the end of days,**

**The moon who guides my shifting waves."-L.L.**

Honestly, Harry no idea what to make of that one.

Tom did.

**That sounded like a prophecy, not a love confession.**

**Do you know who gave it to you?**

Harry sighed.

**A blonde, first year Ravenclaw by the name of Luna Lovegood.**

Tom responded.

**A pureblood family.**

**I say she must be a Seer.**

**No one just talks about Death and his Hallows so openly.**

Harry had to ask then.

**What are Death's Hallows?**

* * *

_***Harry did not like Lockhart. He was creepy and he proudly wore pink. They were reasons enough to not like him. He told Tom straight away._

_When Tom appeared next, a little before the end of the year exams, Harry threw his arms around the teen and wailed for all he was worth. He then regaled to the teen, all that had happened since his last visit, adding the many detentions he had served with Lockhart and mentioning how creepy he was and how uncomfortable the man made him._

" _I've accepted the whole, you are Voldemort thing. I know I'll meet him again and if I manage to right his mind or whatever, he'll have to pass a few tests in order to earn my forgiveness. One test, is to apologize sincerely."_

_Tom hissed slightly. "I have never apologized a day in my life. If he's even worse than I am, you are going to have your work cut out for you."_

_Harry smiled. "Tom, I'm your Harry. The only person you ever cared enough about to help. I think I have the power to get Voldemort to apologize."_

_Tom shrugged. "I wish you all the luck in the world."_

_Harry claimed to be real, but Tom was skeptical._

_But maybe..._

* * *

Harry, Neville, Hermione, Fred, and George, sat in the third drawing room of Winsidoor Hall, eating cake and various ice creams that had been purchased in Diagon Alley.

They were celebrating Harry and Neville's birthdays on the thirty-first of July, just to get it out of the way. The boys hadn't wanted to do much but spend time with their friends.

Gran pretty much spoiled them with all sorts of gifts though. Both got things they fell in love with. Harry got a Nimbus 2001, which made him decide to donate his Nimbus 2000 to Hogwarts. He wouldn't need it anymore and he wasn't going to keep two brooms. Neville got some very rare plant that only grows in Taiwan. The boy was over the moon about it.

Harry got a chance to go shopping in London and purchased several muggle games for their little party. Games he'd always wanted to play, but never had anyone to play with. Hermione knew about them all and gleefully instructed them on how to play Cluedo.

It was a good day.

* * *

"That crazy old man is insisting that you go back to the muggles, but refuses to give valid reason as to why!" Gran hissed at breakfast a couple of weeks later.

Harry and Neville looked at each other and shook their heads. Dumbledore was mad if he attempted to talk to Gran and think that he'd win.

"I've decided that I'm taking you boys to the Ministry today. We're going to fetch the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries and we are going to see just what has Albus so up in arms over your supposed 'safety'."

They went to the Ministry. Harry got the prophecy. In front of some Auror and Neville, and Gran, they listened to the silvery orb that he had fetched from row ninety-seven.

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._

_The Dark Lord_

_and (?) Harry Potter._

**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. "**

Harry and Neville shared a very intense look. Neville looked slightly scared and Harry wanted to just give up his ghost right there.

It said that he had to kill Tom. Or Tom had to kill him.

* * *

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him.**

Okay, it had either meant Harry or Neville.

**Born as the seventh month dies.**

Harry was born second, so Voldemort went after him.

**And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal.**

Harry's scar. It was the mark Voldemort left him with. It also was filled with dark magic, according to Tom. So some of Voldemort's magic was left behind.

It also allowed him particular abilities with Runes, seeing as it was shaped like a powerful Rune.

**But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.**

What sort of power did he have that Voldemort didn't? Voldemort was like sixty, right?

The whole not being able to touch him thing was something he got from his mother's protections, according to Dumbledore.

Harry was a Parselmouth, but so was Voldemort. If Tom had been skilled in Parselmagic and Runes, then Voldemort was well. Harry didn't have one up on him there.

Prophecies were so confusing.

**And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.**

That sounded strangely like they both couldn't exist at once, so one had to die and it could only be done at the hand of the other.

But prophecies were tricky. Divination was a very confusing subject to those who weren't Seers or Centaurs.

**The word 'die' had so many meanings:**

**1\. To stop living.**

**2\. To become less strong.**

**3\. To become less loud.**

**4\. To be killed for a cause of some sort.**

**5\. To stop burning(in relevance to a flame).**

**6\. A hyperbole used to emphasize a desire of some sort.**

**7\. The last, yet most embarrassing, was to orgasm. Sometimes known as La Petite Mort, 'the little death'.**

**The word 'live' had many meanings:**

**1\. To remain alive.**

**2\. To spends one's life in a particular way or under particular circumstances.**

**3\. To supply oneself with a means of subsistence.**

**4\. To be remembered by others.**

**5\. To make a home in a particular place.**

**The word 'survive' had many meanings:**

**1\. To continue to live or exist in spite or danger or hardship.**

**2\. To continue to live in spite of continued accidents.(Assassination attempts for example.)**

**3\. To remain alive after the death of someone particularly close to oneself.**

**4\. Managing to keep going even through difficult circumstances.**

Harry would prefer to word the prophecy in such a way, where he did not have to kill Voldemort, inadvertently Tom.

Harry remembered Tom saying that he wanted to  **live**.

Harry had said the exact same thing. He didn't want to just  **survive**. He wanted to  **live**.

He did not consider being with the Dursleys,  **living**. Because none of the definitions of the word described his situation there. However,  **surviving** certainly described his life there perfectly.

Harry survived for eleven years.

Voldemort killed his parents and lost his body and become a wandering spirit. Usually, living pertained to breathing and without a body to pump blood to make everything work, living is pretty difficult. Therefore, in Harry's mind, Voldemort wasn't alive all these years. He too, was surviving. And in the words of the man, feeding off lower lifeforms in order to remain in 'power'. Since the both of them were surviving at the same time, and both had been put into such situations due to the events of that night long ago, Harry was all for believing that the prophecy was already fulfilled.

So how did he convince the deranged mass murderer to remember him, drop the prophecy, and stop the useless killing in order to go back to his original plan?

Harry sighed. He was not taking Divination next year.

* * *

** A/N: Another one is done! The first poem was from Ginny to Harry in CoS. The prophecy was from OotP. Both were written by JK Rowling. I wrote Luna's poem though. It is mine. The last line is something I've used before and can translate to several things. **

** For the Americans who don't know, Cluedo is the British name for the board game Clue. **

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom finally believes that Harry is real.
> 
> More Horcruxes.
> 
> We see what the affect of making them, is having on Tom.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Tom Riddle explored the vast area of the forests of Albania. He was in search of Ravenclaw's legendary diadem. The Grey Lady had been very informative on its location.

After getting the information on the location of Slytherin's Locket from Borgin and Burkes the day after graduation, he proceeded to make his way to the old woman's home. Smith was easily disposed of and the House Elf was easily manipulated.

A few days after the woman's death, led to Tom making his fourth Horcrux. He used a random muggle harlot. No one would miss her. People rarely missed women like that. The fact that they resorted to such things in order to fend for themselves, showed that they were all alone in the world and trying to survive.

Hufflepuff's Cup was also within Smith's collection. A stroke of good fortune for Tom. The woman made his search for the legendary Founder's items so much easier.

Tom used Smith's death to make the cup a Horcrux.

He was now traipsing about the Albanian forests, searching for the Diadem of Ravenclaw. He'd make that his next Horcrux. Perhaps he'd wait before making another though. He had four already.

Yes, he'd wait a while. Only until things became too dangerous. For now, just finding an dpossessing the diadem would be good enough.

* * *

Harry sighed as he drew protective Runes all over his new fourposter in the Slytherin boy's dorm.

A mass murderer had broken out of Azkaban and was apparently after his life. He was cautioned by nearly everyone and he finally decided to just put up as many protections around himself as he could.

The year was to be interesting.

* * *

"He's a werewolf," Hermione stated.

Neville looked ready to faint, but Harry was already nodding.

"I know. It's too obvious. And that whole essay from Snape just spelled it out for everyone."

"Is he a danger to anyone?" Fred asked, as they walked through Hogsmeade.

"He seems so mellow. It's hard to believe that he's a threat," George added.

"Ah, but it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for," Harry said with finality.

* * *

_***Tom was sitting on Harry's bed._

_In Harry's time, it was the last night of December. Tom's birthday. Harry gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek as gifts._

_The young teen then excitedly told him about school and little frivolous things that caught his fancy._

_He mentioned that the current Defense professor was a werewolf, making Tom hiss in worry. Werewolves were dangerous unless properly taken care of._

_Harry reassured him that Lupin only missed three days every month, so he must have gone off to deal with his furry problem._

_Tom growled at the mention of Sirius Black and Harry confessed to eavesdropping on an important discussion and finding out that the man was his godfather and had betrayed his parents. Tom was surprisingly understanding and even encouraged Harry to seek revenge._

" _Make it painful. Make him suffer."_

_Tom never knew that his eyes had turned crimson in that moment. He didn't know that Harry's heart sped up slightly, remembering similar eyes from his first year encounter with Voldemort._

_Tom's forest green orbs returned and a small smile lit up the older teen's face._

" _You were correct about Dumbledore and Grindelwald. Though I had to find the information that they were former friends, on my own. Still, I've chosen to believe that you **are**  real."_

_Harry grinned at him then and threw his arms around the teen's neck again. He was finally growing and reached higher on Tom now. Now he could reach his arms all the way around._

" _Yes! I'm so happy you can't understand it! The Tom in the diary has been encouraging but I was so worried."_

" _I just can't believe that my future self forgot you. You're a bit difficult to forget, Harry," Tom insisted, eyes raking over Harry's young form._

_The boy smiled brightly, "Hopefully that's a good thing."_

" _It is."***_

* * *

It was some time during March, that the whole Sirius Black situation, came straight into the light.

In Transfiguration, the Slytherins were paired with the Gryffindors. McGonagall's attempts to get everyone to work together or some tripe like that.

Harry had been paired with Ronald Weasley, resident pig imitator. Seriously, he couldn't find it in him to like Fred and George's younger brother at all. He ate like he was starving, never did his assignments, and was a complete tosser in his attitude toward Slytherins.

They were to be practicing turning their animals into wooden stools. Hedwig was brave as she allowed Harry to transfigure her into a beautiful White Birch, three-legged stool. McGonagall gave him his due praise and awarded him ten points. He changed Hedwig back immediately and thanked her for her help. She gave a small bark and ruffled his hair with her beak.

Ronald obviously didn't like that a 'slimy Slytherin' had bested him. He turned to his rat, Scabbers, and mumbled the spell incorrectly while jabbing his wand at the rat, instead of using the proper movement.

What happened next, terrified several people and led to the freeing of an innocent man.

Scabbers did not turn into a stool. He turned into a man. A fat, balding man that McGonagall recognized instantly and stunned him right in front of the class.

A few hours later, the Ministry issued a worldwide announcement that Sirius Black was an innocent man who had been imprisoned unjustly. Peter Pettigrew was found to be alive and had been masquerading as the Weasley Family's pet for twelve years. Since Black was never given a trial, he was never imprisoned legally and therefore, his 'breaking out' of Azkaban, was not against the law.

The Ministry and the Minister were doing everything to assure the truly free man that he was no longer a wanted convict and that they would pay full reimbursement for all his suffering. Sirius Black was in the paper the next morning, said to have been admitted to St. Mungo's in order to be properly healed. The Ministry was paying for the treatment.

Harry was affected most because he'd been planning out a whole attack strategy and how he was going to take Black down into the Chamber of Secrets and 'play' with him for a while before offering him up to the Basilisk. Now his whole plan had been turned into rubbish.

The real betrayer of his parents was Peter Pettigrew and who had been the one to know this but decided to allow Sirius to take the fall? Therefore giving him the chance to chuck Harry into a magic hating muggle household? Dumbledore. Bastard.

The day after Sirius was admitted for healing, the Daily Prophet announced the Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In his stead, was McGonagall and Snape had take the Deputy position.

Gran felt the need to interrogate Sirius when he was cleared for contact with other people. She then sent Harry a long letter about how she'd take him to meet his godfather when the term was over.

All this was well and good. But it left Harry with a problem.

Who was he going to torture now?

* * *

Tom Riddle smiled as he twirled the diadem around his left index finger.

His journey of acquisition was complete. He had time to return to England and apply for the Defense position at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore wouldn't be able to stand in his way.

Dippet was easily manipulated with praises.

Slughorn was a useful tool in getting what he wanted.

It would all work out in the end.

First he would need to claim Slytherin lordship.

* * *

Sirius wasn't so bad to know. A bit childish in Harry's eyes and unfortunately one of those people who expected Harry to be a Gryffindor simply because his parents were lions, but other than that little misconception, he was golden.

He got to hear about his parents, Lily and James. He learned of how he was an expert on a training broom even at the age of one.

He explained some of his classes. Told Sirius about his proficiency at Ancient Runes. Sirius in turn told him all of the professions that having a N.E.W.T. in Ancient Runes, required. Curse Breaking was one of them.

Harry had considered it. Curse Breakers were skilled and since he was a Parselmouth, he'd be a pretty damn good one, if he tried for it. He was taking Arithmancy with Hermione and both it and Runes were required for a Curse Breaking Mastery.

Harry wondered what Tom's plan was. Since he hadn't originally planned to be a Dark Lord, what were his goals in life? How would he go about them?

Harry sighed as he reclined on his bed. Summer was arriving and he'd have some time to work on the Parselmagic spells that Tom have given to him. He'd also get to go to the Quidditch World Cup.

Diary Tom insisted that Harry begin training his magic, because he'd hit a magical growth spurt soon. The better grasp he had on his wandless capabilities, the more of a surprise he'd be to others.

Though growing magically was all well and good, he was waiting for the day that he grew physically too.

Alas, that day didn't seem to be coming anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****So, some people seem to think that Tom is just a dream. He's real. He's a teen from the 40s, somehow transporting himself into the future, every few months. The future he ends up in, is Harry's present time.
> 
> Tom made the diary a Horcrux. Harry got his hands on it and the Diary Tom didn't know anything about Harry past the boy's eighth birthday. Each Horcrux would have stopped at a stage like that.****

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

*******So, some people seem to think that Tom is just a dream. He's real. He's a teen from the 40s, somehow transporting himself into the future, every few months. The future he ends up in, is Harry's present time.**

**Tom made the diary a Horcrux. Harry got his hands on it and the Diary Tom didn't know anything about Harry past the boy's eighth birthday. Each Horcrux would have stopped at a stage like that.******

* * *

Harry sat up in his bed, rubbing his forehead. His scar burned. It hadn't burned in a while. All because of the dream.

He sat up and pulled the diary out from under his pillow.

**Tom?**

**My scar is burning again.**

**I had a strange dream.**

The teen Horcrux replied quickly.

**What happened in this dream?**

Harry frowned as he tried to remember the details.

**It was nighttime.**

**I was in a house and when I looked up, the rickety looking house up on the hill, was dark, except for a light in the window.**

**I could feel myself getting angry and I turned the hob off in order to fetch my boots.**

**I grabbed a torch and a ring of keys and proceeded to climb the large hill.**

**Inside the old house, I could hear voices.**

**I was being sneaky, trying not to get caught.**

**I took the stairs slowly, trying not to be heard.**

**The voices are louder and I can see a door that is partially opened. There was a chair and a mousy looking man kneeling before it, calling the person sitting in it, 'My lord.'.**

**He made a suggestion and a whispery voice yelled, 'No! Use the boy.'.**

**Before I could wonder what was going on, a snake slithered by me and up the remaining steps.**

**When it entered the room, she began hissing to Voldemort that I was standing outside the door.**

**The mousy man stood up and looked to the door.**

**When he opened it, a green light came out of nowhere.**

**I then woke up and my scar was burning.**

Harry waited for Tom.

**Every time your scar burns, Voldemort is involved.**

**So perhaps this was more of a vision, instead of a dream.**

**It's too detailed.**

**The fact that you remembered so much of it in detail is astounding.**

Harry's heart leapt in his throat.

**So you think Voldemort is working behind the scenes?**

**Biding his time?**

**Should I up my training?**

Tom was encouraging.

**More training can never go amiss.**

* * *

Tom Riddle fumed to himself. Dippet wanted him to get one more year of experience before hiring him. And There was Dumbledore behind him, offering up five years. Saying that Tom had to 'grow up and become a young man' and that he needed to study up on more branches of magic.

Who did that meddling old fool think he was? How dare he try to ruin Tom's plans!

Tom glared at the old counter of Borgin and Burkes. He was the helper. A year of minimal work, connecting with as many dark families as he could would benefit him somewhat, but not much.

At least he had full access to all the books in the store. He couldn't think of anything better than getting to read old Parselmagic tomes and taking notes on them, without having to pay for them.

Borgin was a shady character and he certainly excelled in selling people overpriced dark items. However, the pay was rather good and Tom just allowed it to build up in his personal vault.

* * *

Harry had been through a shock when Sirius Black purchased him some tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. The man had cried(he did, though he denied it), saying that he hoped they made up for twelve years of suffering at the hands of Lily's sister. No one liked Petunia.

Harry had a ticket for himself, as well as Neville, and Hermione. The bushy haired Ravenclaw came to Winsidoor Hall early in August, to spend the rest of the summer with he and Neville.

Harry liked Quiditch. That is, he liked playing Quidditch. He never actually attended any of the games he didn't play. He, Hermione, and Neville preferred to be in the school where barely anyone was present, than to remain fixed on a game that had such bad players, they couldn't remain interested.

The difference from being on a broom to being in the crowd, was astounding.

Sirius got them special tickets, because the Minister and a few others - including the Malfoy and the Weasley families - would be sitting in the Top Box. Fred and George were tasked with watching over them.

Ireland won, but the Bulgarian Team's Seeker caught the Snitch. It was an impressive amount of aerial work and with Fred and George explaining the various maneuvers and what they were used for, Harry decided he'd purchase a book on Quidditch tactics later on. The Wronski Feint looked wicked!

Harry learned of Veela and he also learned that they did not affect him in the least. Hermione huffed as she explained the Veela allure to him. Neville was busy watching something on the Omnioculars at the time and never even saw the Veela.

Gran appeared after the game and immediately Apparated them home after thanking the Weasleys for watching them.

The three fell asleep that night with no worries.

The next morning however, the various magical newspapers were awash with news that there was an attack at the Cup not too long after the game ended. The end result was someone casting the sign of Voldemort in the sky above the grounds.

A letter from the twins informed them that the people who attacked were dressed up like Death Eaters. Voldemort's followers. Add them and the mark in the sky, and it sounded very much like the Dark Lord was trying to gain attention once more. Of course the British Minister denied all such possibility of Voldemort returning to power and simply stated that it was the work of some poor upstarts riding on the memory of the coattails of the most prominent dark figure in history, attempting to make a name for themselves.

Fudge was pathetic as a Minister.

Harry's year began with an interesting twist.

The Triwizard Tournament would be held within Hogwarts this year. The delegates from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, who would be visiting the school for the duration of the tournament, would be arriving in October.

Everyone was super excited about that. That and the fact that the new Defense professor was a former Auror responsible for arresting about thirty-five percent of the inmates in Azkaban. The man was mad as a hatter but certainly was good at what he did and succeeded in scaring most of the students in the school within the first week of school.

Since Hogwarts was hosting, McGonagall made it her mission to impress upon them all that proper decorum was expected. They were representing all of Britain. They were to assert their superiority as the greatest magical school in the world.

Technically it wasn't the greatest. The others offered more courses and weren't biased against dark magic. Harry hadn't really cared because every time Tom appeared, he wrote down notes for Harry to study up on. Parselmagic was considered dark magic and Harry had no issue using it. It protected him for years. Why would he think it was bad?

Manners. Harry sighed. Being in Slytherin as fine and all, but constantly wearing the masks around people was tiring at times. He didn't feel the need to posture in front of people he didn't know nor care for. He was Harry Potter. He was amazing. Not because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but because was simply the most talented wizard student in the school. Simple. He didn't need to pretend to be great, it came naturally.

The day The Defense professor taught about the Unforgivable Curses, left Harry a bit shaken up. He had known about them. Had seen the Killing Curse cast at him several times due to memories and visions. He never knew what it looked like for someone to be killed and to be able to understand it.

Moody killed the spider after Hermione refused to give the name of the Killing Curse. Harry didn't like how the creature's legs curled in on itself as it was silenced permanently.

And then Moody made it a point to mention that Harry was the only known survivor.

That would have been bad enough, except he decided to test out the Imperius on the students and it came into light that Harry wasn't affected at all by the Imperius Curse.

Rumors about his  _ability_ and  _greatness_ began to spread.

When the delegates from the two schools arrived, poor Harry was ready to rip his hair out. He didn't want to hear anymore about the TWT, or about how amazing he was. He just wanted to go through school and spend time with friends.

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang didn't impress him. The Headmistress of the French school was definitely someone Hagrid was interested in though. And the Highmaster of Durmstrang knew Snape somehow. The Durmstrang delegates were lodging with the Slytherins.

The Goblet of Fire was large, old, and in his opinion, slightly dirty. The blue flames coming out of it were pretty though.

McGonagall had apparently had a talk with the Minister and the Ministers of France and Norway. They all agreed that fifth years and up could compete. Except for Beauxbatons, which had only six years, so it would be fourth years and up for them.

Every other person in Harry's year was complaining about not being able to join. That it would have been a 'great honor'. Harry didn't know the names of any of the former victors, so obviously the 'eternal glory' aspect of the competition was a complete piece of rubbish that was used sensationally to arouse people's desires to be wanted and known.

The night the champions were chosen, was terrible in Harry's opinion.

"The champion for Beauxbatons in Fleur Delacour!"

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

"The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!"

The cheering had gone on until the Goblet of Fire acted up and the blue flames turned red. They then spit out another name.

McGonagall stared at the ripped parchment and turned it around.

"Someone ripped a student's name off a piece of their Charms assignment and put it in the Goblet," she announced. The room went quiet with a loud  _hush_.

The woman looked around. "I know this student is too young to compete. I put all manner or protections around the Goblet," she explained. "No one under fifth year could pass the Age Line. The name had to be written specifically  _by_ the student who wanted to compete. Did any of the older students put a younger student's name into the Goblet?"

No one answered.

"This is no game. These tournaments are deadly. Children have died in extreme cases. Some have been permanently damaged."

When the student's did not respond, she sighed. "When I call the name, if the child truly didn't enter themselves, they will have no issue with taking a truth serum or making a Magical Oath. If this student  _did_ have someone enter their name, being in this tournament will not excuse them from punishment."

They all waited.

"Harry Potter."

Harry's Slytherin composure broke for a moment and his mouth dropped. His entire House turned to him, as well as the other students. The others glared at him accusingly and several people began to yell that he was a cheater.

The teen stood swiftly and faced his Headmistress. With his head held high, he proudly stated, "I, Harry James Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, do hereby swear upon my life and my magic that I did not enter the tournament. That I did not ask someone to enter me into the tournament. That I want nothing to do with the tournament. That I didn't not want someone to enter me into the tournament. That I will get revenge upon the one who entered me into the tournament. So I have sworn it, so mote it be."

Tom had taught him about Oaths and Unbreakable Vows. He knew some could be risky, which was why he worded his so carefully.

* * *

The only good thing that truly came from being entered into the tournament, was his lordships. Being entered into a magically binding contract meant for people of an age much older than him, alerted Gringotts.

He was allowed to assume lordship of his two Houses now and as such, could enter all the vaults in his possession, no matter who owned them. Meaning two vaults belonging to a Death Eater/Dark Sympathizer, were under his control.

Harry's training was suddenly advanced, now that he had more knowledge at his disposal.

Harry found Hufflepuff's Cup in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault.

* * *

_***Tom Riddle stared down at the teen in front of him._

_Harry was growing, slowly but surely. The boy looked more dainty and feminine and did not appreciate being told such. But it was truth._

_His hair was longer and touched his shoulder. His eyes sparkled brighter these days. He looked a lot better in terms of health._

" _What has happened since I saw you last?"_

" _Death Eaters attacked the Quidditch World Cup and left the Dark Mark in the sky."_

_Tom's face paled and then turned red. "Were you around?"_

" _No."_

" _Were there deaths?"_

" _Many."_

_The older teen sighed._

_Harry handed him the diary. "Tom and I were talking about some things. He could pull up the conversation for you."_

_A few moments later, Tom placed the book down. "He's made his move."_

" _Apparently."_

" _And you were entered into this tournament and must compete?"_

" _Or I lose my magic."_

" _Oh, lovely," the older Slytherin answered blandly._

" _So can I freely use my Parseltongue now?"_

_Tom placed a hand on his head. "Be careful, okay? You can make a lot of enemies with it."_

_Harry shrugged the hand off and smiled, "I'll be okay, I promise."_

" _I'm not comforted."_

_Harry shrugged and laid back, curling onto his side._

" _How old are you now?"_

" _Eighteen. Dippet want me to wait till September before hiring me for the Defense position. I've been working in Knockturn Alley since."_

" _Is it fun?"_

" _I rarely have fun. I've never actually had fun. What is considered to be fun?"_

_Harry shrugged, "Stuff you do over and over I guess. Something you like to do and wouldn't mind a repeat performance."_

_Tom had to think about that. There were a lot of things he did 'over and over'. Just because he felt content or eager, did not mean that he was having_ _**fun** _ _._

" _Tom, I have a problem."_

_He turned to the boy and tilted his head expectantly._

" _I saw a pretty girl…"_

_Tom's mouth tightened at the thought of Harry showing interest in someone else. He didn't like competing for attention._

" _She had dark hair and light colored eyes. I was going to introduce myself, but when I got closer, I noticed something and ended up running away."_

_Ah, teenage angst and emotions. Something Tom did not suffer from. Never had, never would._

" _What was the problem then?" he asked, in order to get Harry to continue. Be supportive or something._

" _She turned to look at me and I noticed… she wasn't a girl."_

_Understanding flowed through Tom. Harry saw a very attractive boy and mistook him for a girl. And now he was having a sexual identity crisis. Possibly. He **was**  still young._

" _Is it okay for boys to like boys?"_

" _This isn't the muggle world. Most things are accepted here, including homosexuality. You do know about sex, correct?"_

_Harry flushed and nodded, clutching a pillow to his chest and hiding his face in it._

" _Who gave you 'the talk'?"_

" _Hermione."_

" _Did she tell you about male pairings and how they work?"_

_Harry shook his head._

_The next few hours were of the most embarrassing in the boy's life._

_End of story._

_On another note, Harry noticed that the boy he had thought was a girl, looked very much like Tom, once he compared them._

_Strange._

* * *

**A/N: Another one done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to the Yule Ball with a guy.
> 
> Malfoy has the hots for Harry.

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the support!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry practiced hard.

His Patronus was a large snake, he didn't know the breed.

He mastered summoning charms.

His Parselmagic was getting closer to Tom's ability.

The teen learned how to cast several high level curses, taught in seventh year.

He was ready for the First Task.

And the fact that Hagrid cheated for him was a bonus. Seriously, the half-Giant was so sweet to help Harry out by showing him the dragons.

Harry sighed as he wrote a small note to Diggory. McGonagall was too proper to break the rules to help her champions. Not at all like Karkaroff or Maxime. Diggory would go in blind and Harry's conscience(what was left of it, anyway) hit him hard. So he wrote a small note for Diggory to check out the Dark Forest and made small mention of the first task.

Harry was a Slytherin. He was certain that the Hufflepuff wouldn't believe him if he outwardly said something. Best to help from afar.

He watched that morning at breakfast, as Diggory opened the small letter than was delivered by a barn owl from the school's own Owlery. What the teen wasn't expecting, was Diggory's eyes to widen and then for him to look directly at Harry.

'Really?' the older wizard mouthed, looking uncertain.

Harry nodded reluctantly, mouthing back, 'Death rate is high.'

he Hufflepuff jerked his head toward the door of the Great Hall and Harry nodded. He got up first, leaving as if he was heading to the Library. Diggory appeared a moment later. The teen was over a head taller than Harry and the boy lamented the fact for a second.

"Is this true?"

Harry nodded. "We can literally go see them now, if you don't mind skipping classes. only know the name of one. My friend loves the creatures and was so excited to show them to me. Maxime and Karkaroff were there. I know McGonagall would never lower herself to cheat for us, so it's left to us to do what we can."

The Hufflepuff looked uneasy. "What was the breed you saw?"

"Hungarian Horntail."

"Oh, dear."

* * *

Harry's defeat of the first task was done in five seconds. He summoned the egg he was supposed to get. He then let the stadium quickly.

The Slytherins weren't angry. In fact, several of them decide to have a party to celebrate his intelligence. The other champions got severely injured and marks off for damaging the eggs their dragons were guarding. Harry had highest score and shortest time to retrieve his egg.

Why should he waste magic when the heads of the tournament were too foolish to place proper wards around the arena?

The next week had been rather easy, though people were staring at him.

Viktor Krum wouldn't stop following him to the Library and he had run into Diggory a few times. Delacour didn't want anything to do with Harry and whenever she saw him, she made it her life's mission to inform him that he 'wasn't as pretty as her'.

He didn't want to be pretty. He was a boy, dammit!

Someone else that deemed themselves to be a part of his stalker club, was Draco Malfoy. The blonde was annoying and wouldn't stop giving Harry odd looks.

And then McGonagall announced the Yule Ball and Malfoy's sudden interest made itself known.

Harry couldn't help but gape. Malfoy was a pureblood. Why was he asking a halfblood to the Yule Ball? The boy had denied his request and hurried away, completely befuddled as to what was wrong with Malfoy.

Hermione was going with Viktor Krum. Harry was shocked and asked her if she was sure she'd want to go with him. She explained that she'd met him in the Library many times and how he always watched her study.

Neville was going with Ginny Weasley.

The twins were going with their fellow Gryffindor Quidditch team players.

All that left was Harry.

Harry was confronted by an annoying Ravenclaw. Cho Chang, the Seeker for the House. She was glaring at him heatedly and demanded to know what he did to 'her Cedric'.

"I don't seek him out. Whatever he does, it's due to his own reasons."

The teen turned away from her then, ignoring her sputtering and easily deflecting the hex she sent at his back.

Diggory had been informed by some passers by and he tried to apologize.

Somehow, the conversation ended with him accepting Diggory's proposal to escort him to the ball. Harry knew that somehow, this would only make Malfoy a possible enemy. The teen wouldn't like the fact that he was denied over a Hufflepuff. Harry was in for some whining for sure.

Harry's dress robes were blacker than midnight, with a emerald waistcoat. He simply brushed his hair and slightly parted in on the side of his head, before shaping it across his forehead. He didn't like using gel like the other boys did.

When Harry met Diggory in front of the door to the Great Hall, the blonde gaped. Hermione and Viktor, who had been a few feet away, mimicked the expression, making the young wizard look down at himself. He looked fine, or at least he thought he did.

McGonagall sputtered when he and Diggory informed her that they were going together. She apparently wasn't expecting it to happen, but couldn't do anything. Since she hadn't banned same sex couples to attend, they were going.

Malfoy glared at him all evening. When he danced, when he ate, and even when the night ended with Diggory planting a not so chaste kiss on his lips and slipping a folded piece of parchment into his one hand.

Once he was closer to the dungeons, Malfoy appeared. "You let that Hufflepuff ponce kiss you!" he hissed.

"It's not like I was expecting it. And really, what's one kiss?"

It was his first kiss, yes, but at least it wasn't dreadful. There was no tongue, just a simple pressing of the lips together. Simple.

Malfoy made it sound like he gave Diggory his virginity in full view of the Great Hall.

"He's a Hufflepuff, Potter!"

"House affiliation never really bothered me. And it's not like it's your business anyway."

Little did he know that a simple statement like that, would have Malfoy hounding him for weeks.

* * *

Diggory gave him the answer to the next task! He didn't even have to open the egg.

Something important of his would be taken and hidden within the Black Lake and he'd have an hour to find it.

On the morning of the second task, he noticed both Hermione and Neville missing and none of their housemates had seen them since the night previous. With Delacour losing her mind over the fact that no one could find her sister and the news that Cho Chang was also missing, Harry was able to conclude that the precious items that had been taken had in fact been people.

The Bubble Head Charm was easy to maintain. The water was counteracted by a heating charm. Harry seriously didn't have to do much. He swam, got Neville from his trap, and swam back.

Ten minutes, easy.

Some people weren't too thrilled that he was so quickly done with his tasks. It was 'unfair' that he didn't go through so much drama like the other three.

Once again, why waste time and energy when everything was so easy? Seriously, either someone was making it easy for him, or the tournament wasn't as deadly as people assumed it to be. And if that were the case, then how come so many people died in the past? Were they just inept, or what?

Once again, Harry received full marks, pretty much 'ensuring his victory' according to some older Slytherin he didn't know personally. Everyone was now certain that he was some kind of god, because there was no way everything was just so easy for him if he wasn't.

Rita Skeeter, famous writer of the Daily Prophet, made a severe mistake regarding Harry, however.

The woman wrote a very scathing article about him being the next possible Dark Lord, because he refused to give her an interview.

The teen, in an act of pure genius, Flooed over to Diagon Alley from the Three Broomsticks, during the next Hogsmeade weekend, and went straight to Gringotts.

He then spoke to the Potter Account Manager about how much it would cost to buy out The Daily Prophet. The Goblin stared at him for a moment, before snapping his fingers and ordering a random Goblin to find the information.

In the end, the cost wasn't even worth half his Trust Vault. The Daily Prophet was his. All shares were under his complete control.

The young lord then entered The Daily Prophet and headed straight to the Head's office. He entered the room without knocking, since he owned the building and didn't have to. The man behind the desk was silenced easily and Harry held up the copies of the paperwork that proved that he was the new owner.

"When does Rita usually return to work?" he asked the speechless man, while fixing himself up in the man's own chair.

"Soon."

"Will she come here first?"

"Yes."

" _Good_ ," the teen grinned sharply.

As predicted, Rita knocked on the door ten minutes later. Harry motioned for the Head to answer her and to allow her to enter.

She sauntered in, but froze in place when she saw him.

Harry raised his wand and cast, " _Revelus_." It was a charm that would identify if someone was an Animagus and what their form was. A small form of beetle, hovered over the woman's head.

Harry smirked. "Well, not only are you fired, but you will be spending five years in Azkaban, Rita. Mr. Sinclaire, please go to the Ministry and fetch some Aurors."

Harry then put the woman in a non-verbal, wandless, binding spell, leaving her standing just for the fun of it.

"Seeing as I own the Prophet now, I can ruin your career, Rita," Harry smirked darkly.

The woman paled once she understood what was going on.

"You really shouldn't have crossed me."

* * *

Tom Riddle hissed in anger. Albus Dumbledore had succeeded Armando Dippet as the Headmaster of Hogwarts and had refused to even consider him for the position of Defense professor.

He wanted to break something. Or someone.

Tom Disapparated, intent upon making an example of his displeasure known.

Perhaps he should made the diadem a Horcrux now.

* * *

Harry frowned. It was a stroke of pure luck, finding the Come and Go room. And the House Elves were very kind about explaining it to him when he visited the Kitchens.

Harry saw many things forgotten over time. He nodded to himself and asked some Elves to deliver all the lost broomsticks to Madam Hooch's office. The Quidditch Teams needed better ones, since the current ones were old.

Harry ran into the Mirror of Erised again. This time, there was a dark figure in the reflection beside his parents. And the figure was holding him. He didn't know who or what it was, but the other him looked happy.

It was pure luck that he found Ravenclaw's Diadem.

When he informed the Diary Tom about the fact that he had two Founders Items, the book grew warm to the touch. Tom warned him to keep them safe, because they could be other Horcruxes.

The teen shrugged and placed several Parselmagic wards on the bag. He'd tell Tom about them when he saw him next.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voldy, Harry, and Tom meet.

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the support! Here's extra for you!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry stared at the box in front of him. Sirius had finally been discharged and had decided to go through his inherited house. Technically, since he had made Harry the heir, when Harry assumed lordship, the house became Harry's. So Sirius was sending Harry a bunch of things from around the Black Ancestral Home.

With Hermione's help, Harry was able to create a special bag and have it charmed to hold everything that Sirius wanted to give him. He sent the bag off and a few days later, Harry pretty much had a whole library of his own, plus various trinkets.

The best thing though, was the Slytherin Locket. He had no idea how it ended up in the Black Ancestral Home, but he wasn't going to think too much on it. The fact was, he possessed three of the Founders' Items.

He told the Diary Tom, who immediately went insane. The possibility of the three items being Horcruxes, demanded extra protections. Harry currently held four of Tom Riddle's Horcruxes(possibly). Perhaps that information could be used when he talked to Voldemort.

* * *

The third task was a maze. They ruined the Quidditch pitch all for a bloody maze.

And Harry got to enter first due to being in first place.

It was dark and cold and he could feel the various magical creatures wandering within.

He walked in a little ways, and then pointed his wand to a nearby hedge and blasted a hole through it. No matter where he looked, it was just a long piece of maze, covered in a thick fog.

A wind swept through the darkness and he saw the path behind closing up.

So the maze also changed in shape, huh? Definitely much more dangerous that the former tasks.

He ran, legs carrying him away from the danger. He remembered running from Dudley and his gang. He was always faster than a malnourished boy should have been. Maybe the magic had helped him.

The teen dived to the side and was relieved when the path closed right up but stopped moving a foot from his position.

Harry stood, shaking himself off and raised his wand to the sky. "Accio Firebolt!"

It had been Sirius' Yule gift to him.

When the broom dropped down beside him a moment later, Harry had to shake his head. Did no one think to prevent summoning charms? Or to prevent someone from just flying over the maze? Did they not think that the champions would consider flying over the maze in order to not deal with the creatures?

Harry straddled the broom quickly and kicked off. Once above the large maze, he could see that not even fifty feet from where he had been, there lay a Blast-Ended Skrewt. A huge one!

The teen breathed easier once out of the oppressive fog. His eyes caught the blue glow toward the center of the maze.

Harry was expecting to be transported to the start of the maze when he touched the cup. He was not expecting to be dumped in some graveyard and being attacked.

There was an unknown wizard. The man had disarmed him while he was shaking off the effects of the portkey. The man cut into his arm and dipped the blood covered blade into the cauldron that the Slytherin hadn't noticed. Shameful lack of perception, really.

A dark figured rose from the cauldron and Harry's scar burned instantly. He knew. This was some sort of ritual to get Voldemort a body and his blood had been required.

The thing that stepped from the darkness, was like a snake/human hybrid. Tall and thin, with ghostly pale skin. No hair. No nose. Red, slitted eyes. Harry had to wonder what had removed Tom's good looks. Why did the older Tom/Voldemort look that way?

The man/snake/Dark Lord, walked forward and held out his arm to the unknown wizard, who handed him a white wand. Voldemort waved the wand once, making dark, mist like robes appear over his nude form. Harry looked away, realizing that he had been looking much too intently.

Voldemort grabbed the unknown wizard's arm and pressed his wand to a black marking on it. Harry looked up as Voldemort did, noticing a dark form appearing in the cloud. A skull. And out of it came several black forms that reigned down on the graveyard, revealing people in black robes wearing masks.

_Death Eaters_ , his mind whispered.

Voldemort dropped the wizard's arm and retreated to the center of the circled people, who began kneeling before him.

"Welcome, my friends."

Harry scoffed inwardly. He had no doubt that the man simply viewed them as minions.

"Thirteen years it has been, and yet here you stand before me, as if it were only yesterday," the Dark Lord said in a whispery tone that sounded to kind for his appearance.

"I confess myself, disappointed."

There it was. Crimson eyes sparked and the Death Eaters cowered back.

"Not one of you tried to find me."

That had to be an ego downer.

Voldemort attacked the circle of followers, removing their masks as he sneered out their names. Harry wasn't surprised to hear the surnames of his Housemates. Slytherin had a good percentage of Voldemort's followers or sympathizers. Followed by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor remained  _mostly_  away from the dark side, simply because of hatred for Slytherin.

Harry recognized Lucius Malfoy, when the man's mask was ripped off and he was brought to his knees by Voldemort's roiling magic.

He then spouted some rubbish story about getting close to the Minister in order to push the Dark's agenda on the man. Harry couldn't help but scoff, catching the interest of everyone gathered. Voldemort's eyes fixed on him suddenly and the man drifted away from Lucius slightly.

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived," came the nearly hissed statement.

"Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Has-Been-Hyphenated-Too-Damn-Much," Harry responded, unable to stop himself from smirking.

The Death Eater uttered one simultaneous gasp at his audacity. They were much too serious. Though, having your lord and master cross with you might be enough to tame any sort of joyful mood you would have.

Voldemort didn't look offended. Instead, he focused solely on Harry now, eyes seemed to be filled with interest. Harry's scar hummed, not exactly a burn, more of a vibration. It was strange.

"Such acerbic words, Little Serpent. You haven't changed much, I see."

Harry didn't get what need a nickname was for, but decided to ignore it.

"You have something to comment, young Harry? After all, you are the guest of honor," Voldemort smirked.

Harry snorted, very improper, but he couldn't find it in himself to care about lack of propriety at the moment. "I'm most honored that His Royal Darkness deems me to be so  _worthy_ of his time." Slytherins really had the ability to turn even the most normal comments into snide insults.

"As for Lord Malfoy, well, he's a terrible liar."

The Death Eaters grumbled at his words. Malfoy did not appreciate his words either, sending him a furious glare that could have challenged Snape's own glare.

"He hasn't pushed any Bills forward nor advocated any laws to aid the Dark's cause. He also hasn't done much to get rid of things that would oppose the Dark's agenda. He's been sitting in the lap of luxury for the past decade and steadily pawning off the things you had him  _protecting_. Like a small black book with a mind of its own."

Harry knew that taunting the man would most likely ensure that he'd be tortured, but really, Malfoy would get it too. Two for one and all that. Harry would take someone else down with him at least.

Harry's scar was on fire suddenly. Voldemort turned back to Lucius, who whimpered and backed up a few steps. "How does Potter know of my diary, Lucius?"

"M-my L-lord, I-I was s-simply t-trying to s-stop the W-weasley from p-passing a muggle loving law. I figured he'd be f-found with a d-dark object and w-would be d-discredited. I'd then be able to t-take the book back when the M-ministry c-confiscated it."

It was a good story for a spur of the moment thing.

Voldemort didn't look the least bit appeased. He turned to Harry and demanded, "Where is the diary?"

"I had tried to get it off the littlest Weasley after I watched him dump it in her cauldron when not looking. My friend found it in the girl's lavatory on the second floor. Myrtle claimed someone threw it at her and ran away. I had it for a day, before Dumbledore took interest and removed it from my possession, claiming that it was evil and had to be destroyed. That I shouldn't listen to books that write back, if I ever come across something similar."

It was enough to sound like the truth. The Chamber of Secrets was accessed in that bathroom and Myrtle had died in there. And mentioning that the book wrote back was enough to make his lie seem real.

Lucius was writhing under the Cruciatus the next second, his screams filling the graveyard.

§ **Oh, Lucius, you have dug your own grave. You will lie in it once I am finished** ,§ Voldemort hissed, making nearly everyone shiver in fear.

§ **Make it hurt,** § Harry hissed back, hoping to shock them all.

Voldemort's head snapped to him. § **What?** §

Harry shrugged, § **I said to 'make it hurt'.** §

Voldemort stepped away from Lucius' fallen form, looking at Harry with interest. § **You speak the language of the serpents. How?** §

§ **I've known for years,** § he responded, shrugging. § **A friend of mine told me when I was eight, that I was speaking Parseltongue to him.** §

§ **Who is your friend and how do you know him?** §

Harry smirked inwardly. This would make it or break it.

§ **He appeared when I was five. He helped me every time he came around. Always healing my wounds and putting protections around my cupboard. When he was angry, he'd start hissing curses and I called him out on it. He was shocked to meet another Parselmouth and neither of us could explain why I can talk to snakes.** §

Voldemort's crimson eyes didn't not stray and the wizard didn't even blink. § **The name?** §

Before Harry could answer, a blue light that he was very familiar with, appeared to his left.

* * *

_***Tom Riddle was not expecting to appear in a graveyard of all things. In fact, he was not expecting to recognize said graveyard. He was back in Little Hangleton. Why was Harry there?_

_§_ _**Tom!** _ _§_

_The familiar human-accented Parseltongue, drew his attention to hs Harry, who was tied up to a tombstone._

_§_ _**Why are you tied up?** _ _§_

_Harry smiled at him and winked. §_ _**I've taken an interest in bondage.** _ _§_

_Tom's brow shot upward and he couldn't help looking over Harry again, those words ringing in his ears._

_§_ _**Tom, your eyes are red,** _ _§ Harry said, making him look up in confusion._

_§_ _**I performed a strengthening ritual earlier,** _ _§ the teen said with a shrug. It wasn't so important._

_§_ _**At what cost?** _ _§ the younger teen asked, looking skeptical._

_§_ _**Cost?** _ _§_

§ _ **Tom, everything comes at a cost. Why else do you think Voldy is so snakey now?**_ §  _the boy asked, motioning his head to the side._

_Tom jerked, internally fuming that he hadn't noticed any of the other people in the graveyard, or the snake like wizard staring at him like he was the biggest puzzle to ever exist. So this was Lord Voldemort._

_And he had Harry tied up._

_Tom waved his hand, freeing the teen from his binds. §_ _**Are you well?** _ _§_

_§_ _**I was just passing time, but thanks.** _ _§_

_§_ _**Who are you?** _ _§ Voldemort demanded, raising his wand._

_Tom pushed Harry behind him and raised his own wand. §_ _**Tom Riddle. No, I'm not of your secrets to immortality. I'm simply a time traveler.** _ _§_

_Voldemort did not look like he believed it and Tom felt frustrated. Seriously, how could anyone forget the delicious little serpent standing behind him? Yes, he thought little Harry looked delicious. He'd look better as he got older._

_§_ _**How do you not remember all the various times you time traveled in your youth? It started on your fifteenth birthday when you appeared in some muggle house and found a broken little boy living in a cupboard under the stairs. A boy whom you found out to be magical. How do you not remember caring for the child and teaching him?** _ _§_

_§_ _**I know of no such traveling.** _ _§_

_Tom sighed, he didn't know how to convince the insane wizard._

_Harry pulled on the back of his robes and whispered, §_ _**I have the diadem, the cup, the locket, and the diary. Do you think that'll work?** _ _§_

_The shock Tom felt was immense. Harry had gotten his hands on four Horcruxes? He'd only just made the diadem a Horcrux a week ago!_

_He looked back to the Dark Lord and cleared his throat, §_ _**My young friend here has some things of yours. He's been protecting them for me. He knows that we are the same person. He understands more than you would think. What do you remember during making your Horcruxes?** _ _§_

_Voldemort paused and blinked. §_ _**I don't remember where I made them. I remember how to make a Horcrux, but not how I found the items or where I performed the rituals. Why don't I remember?** _ _§_

_Harry tugged on Tom's robes again. §_ _**It could be multiple rituals. You've been doing rituals, and a lot of other things combined with making your soul pieces. Whenever you are emotional, be it anger or joy, your eyes turn crimson and your English is borderline Parseltongue.** _ _§_

_Tom considered that. Was he really bargaining away something as important as his memory all for power and immortality? Was it really possible that he turned into a humanoid snake all because he messed around with Dark rituals?_

_There was always a price to pay, for every action had a reaction that was equal and yet opposite._

_§_ _**How do I know that you are real and not just something Dumbledore dreamed up in order to defeat me?** _ _§_

_Sure was a paranoid Dark Lord._

_Tom gave the wizard a bland look. §_ _ **So it's obvious that you have also lost control of your mental faculties. Are you really suggesting that**_ **Dumbledore**   _ **of all people has the ability to implant the serpent's tongue into people?**_ _§_

_Voldemort hissed in irritation. The surrounding robed figured all bristled at the sound. Tom rolled his eyes. They were pathetic._

_§_ _**Then how can the boy speak it?** _ _§_

_Finally, a good question._

_Tom could only shrug though. §_ _**I do not know. He's been able to do it for years. The only thing I know is that some of your magic - which is also mine in a sense - has lingered in his scar. It's dark, but doesn't harm him unless you are angry. It reacted to you in his first year and even now it is throbbing due to your roiling emotions. The only other time it may hurt is when he has visions of you, which aren't often.** _ _§_

_Voldemort's attention moved to the small form that he was keeping behind him._

_§_ _**The boy is not a threat?** _ _§_

_§_ _**No.** _ _§_

_§_ _**He has my Horcruxes?** _ _§_

_§_ _**Yes.** _ _§_

_§_ _**And you think it's possible for him to be a Horcrux?** _ _§_

_Honestly, he wasn't expecting his older self to get what he was hinting at. It was the only possibility he could think of though. Why else would Harry have his magic inside him? Why else would Harry be able to speak Parseltongue?_

_§_ _**Yes.** _ _§_

_§_ _**I wish to verify it for myself,** _ _§ the Dark Lord stepped forward and Tom raised his wand higher in response._

_§_ _**You will not harm him. He is mine. He is is yours. He is ours and is not to die, nor be harmed.** _ _§_

_§_ _**He will not be harmed.** _ _§_

_The man never said for how long though._

_Tom was ready at any moment, to defend his Harry. The boy simply stood there as Voldemort approached slowly, until the serpentine man was hovering over him. Much too close for Tom's comfort._

_Two pale hands rose and cupped Harry's face carefully. The boy flinched a bit and scrunched his nose up. The scar glowed red a bit and Harry let out a pained hiss, cursing at the burn of physical contact._

_Avada eyes bled to a bright crimson, the pupil slitting instantly, a small black line in the center of blood red pools. The young Slytherin's body froze._

_Voldemort backed up a few paces and sighed. §_ _**He is a Horcrux.** _ _§_

_Tom managed to catch Harry's limp body, just as the red receded to green once more. The boy was unconscious._

_Tom cast a non-verbal Enervate on Harry, waking him up instantly._

_§_ _**I feel like someone hit me with a hot, cast iron skillet,** _ _§ the boy groaned._

_§_ _**Have you ever actually been hit with one?** _ _§_

_§_ _**Yes. Petunia is rather weak and only got one hit in. That was where that huge bump on my head came from, the night you found me.** _ _§_

_Tom saw no need to hide his growl. He really hated muggles._

_Voldemort was busy pacing. §_ _**I want the other Horcruxes back.** _ _§_

_Harry stiffened and sighed. Tom gave him an expectant look. He wanted to know what was wrong._

_Harry pulled a necklace out from under his shirt, revealing a little drawstring bag. He pulled the string and hissed a few words, before reaching in a pulling out another bag._

_Harry pulled the diadem out and placed it in Tom's hand, followed by the cup, and the locket. He held onto the diary a bit and pulled a quill out of the first bag. The quill wrote a few things down, before Harry sighed and handed it over as well._

_§_ _**Are you okay?** _ _§_

_The boy shrugged, §_ _**I don't like it. When you weren't there, he was.** _ _§_

_Tom ran his free hand through Harry's long hair and smiled lightly. §_ _**You still have me.** _ _§_

_The Dark Lord accepted the objects with a delicate sort of grace, which was very gentle and did not match his disposition. He placed them on the ground and Tom pulled Harry behind him as a large snake slithered out from a nearby tombstone and joined the objects._

_Voldemort raised his wand a turned it on the blonde Death Eater. The man had no chance to react, before a green spell shot forth and blasted him squarely in the chest._

_Lightly, Tom heard Harry whisper, "Just when I was planning to annul his marriage to my cousin."_

_The gathered Horcruxes rose as Voldemort pointed his wand in a random direction and cast a summoning charm._

_Tom finally understood when the Gaunt Ring came flying across the graveyard, from the other side of the woods of Little Hangleton. The Ring had been placed within the Gaunt Shack for safe keeping after all. Tom never warded it against his own summons._

_The collected objects glowed white, before falling to the ground, as Voldemort did. The wizard was screaming in pain and the Death Eaters moved restlessly, wondering what they should do._

_When the writhing and screaming stopped, the man before them was no longer snake like. He was a little older than Tom was. Tom heard Harry whistle and he sent the teen a look. He didn't like him appreciating another's body. Not even his other self._

_Voldemort rose to his feet, looking down at himself with a smirk. He had successfully absorbed the Horcruxes. All but the one inside Harry._

_He looked up suddenly, forest green eyes latching onto Harry. §_ _**Harry, I'm so sorry.** _ _§_

_Tom was blown away. Was regaining his Horcruxes all it took for him to apologize? Truly?_

_Harry sniffed and folded his arms. §_ _**If you remember me now, you will also remember what I told you you'd be doing in order to regain my favor.** _ _§_

_Tom was smirking then, remembering the discussion very well._

_Voldemort looked at him and sneered, §_ _**Don't be so pleased. If I recall, you are me, and therefore you will grow into what I have become. You will make the same mistakes and one day, you will be in my current position, saying these exact words to your chosen one you whom you accidentally betrayed.** _ _§_

_Tom's humor died away and he sneered back. He really didn't want to think about the horrible things he'd do to his Harry in the future. Though the prospect of Harry begin **his**  _ _**fully** _ _was pleasing._

_Harry placed a hand on his arm to calm him down. He stared at Voldemort and said, §_ _**I'm waiting.** _ _§_

_Voldemort waved his hand and gathered up the items - sans the large snake - into his arms. He moved over to Harry and deposited them within the teen's own arms. §_ _**You may keep them. I have much to make up for it seems. At least I know what to do.** _ _§_

_Harry shoved the items back into the bag and then put that bag into the original bag. He drew the string closed and slipped the necklace back under his shirt._

_§_ _**You better make it good. And you better deal with your little club, because you twisted from your original plans and spilled too much magical blood. Most of Slytherin House is under the impression that you want to slaughter muggleborns and that creatures and those with creature blood are beneath them. I'm really sick of my own House.** _ _§_

_§_ _**I'll make it better,** _ _§ Voldemort promised._

_§_ _**You better. You have a lot to answer for. I await your begging.** _ _§_

_Tom found it rather adorable and slightly arousing when Harry was bossy. The teen was just a bundle on contradictions and it was breathtaking!_

_Harry faced him and smiled lightly, "Not what you expected tonight, huh?"_

" _No, but it was entertaining."_

_Tom's form vibrated with a familiar sensation and he glared. He was waking up._

_Harry wrapped his thin arms around the older teen and pressed his face into Tom's chest. "I'll miss you."_

" _I as well, Harry. I as well."***_

* * *

Harry sniffed at Voldemort once Tom disappeared fully. "I'm going back to school now. Does the Knight Bus come around here?"

Voldemort shook his head. "No. But I can Apparate you to the nearest town that does."

"Well come on then, I haven't got all night."

Yes he was bossy, but Voldemort was in deep trouble, so Harry could be as bossy as he wanted to be. He summoned his wand, his broom, and the Triwizard Cup silently, not surprised when the Cup didn't work again.

The man held out his hand and Harry took it. The pull at his navel and the disorientation he felt, let him know that they were moving.

They stopped.

"Raise your wand and say, ' _Revelio'_ and the Knight Bus will lock onto your location and appear within moments."

"Okay."

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"I really am sorry."

"I know, but actions speak much louder than words, Tom."

Voldemort turned away. "I know."

He was gone in a small, almost indistinguishable  _pop_.

Harry sighed. The whole evening had been draining.

He held up his wand.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check me out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check me out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is kissing at the end!

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the support!**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Went Harry touched down in front of where he had started, everyone was in chaos.

McGonagall reached him first and she looked ready to spit fire. Her brogue was coming out. "Potter, what happened? It's been hours and the wards alerted me that you were portkeyed straight out!"

Everyone hushed down as they waited for him to speak.

Harry had made sure that his appearance was very ruffled, so that he looked like he'd been travelling.

"This thing took me to a graveyard out in the middle of nowhere! And then wouldn't take me back."

McGonagall took to proffered cup and handed it over to Amelia Bones. Harry supposed that the Aurors were called into when his absence alerted McGonagall. Madam Bones looked it over and cast a few spells.

"The coordinates have been changed to a place called Little Hangleton. Mr. Potter, what happened when reaching the graveyard?"

"Well, I had summoned my broom during the task, because I didn't want to have to walk around the maze."

That caught a lot of attention and several jaws dropped. McGonagall and Crouch looked flustered.

"There was a large cauldron in the center of this big circle. Some wizard wearing black robes and a mask, attacked me. A bunch of other people in black robes with masks appeared and attacked me. After I stunned a few and dodged a few AKs - I think someone got hit too - I hid behind a really big tombstone and retrieved my Invisibility Cloak from my necklace."

Harry pulled off the necklace and showed the bag. He then made a show of pulling the cloak from the confines and slipping it over himself. Murmurs and gasps of surprise sounded.

He removed the cloak and placed it back in his back.

Madam Bones was nodding, "It completely hid your magical signature. Impressive. I didn't know that Invisibility Cloaks could do that."

Harry shrugged, "It was my dad's."

He propped his broom up and leaned against it as he continued. "They were screaming and taunting me to come out and 'fight like a man'. To die like my father did. I'm not so foolish. I left as quickly as I could.

Only when I was on the other side of the small village, far from the graveyard, did I remove the cloak and disillusion myself. I then got on my broom and flew to the nearest town. But when I tried to summon the Knight Bus, it wouldn't work, so I went through a few towns before finally catching it in the little town of Budleigh Babberton. It took me to Hogsmeade and I flew from there, to here."

Madam Bones nodded and called for her Aurors. "We're going to investigate the graveyard, Mr. Potter. May I see your wand? I must see all evidence."

Harry handed it over. He wasn't to foolish as to think only his word would be good enough. He was a Slytherin and no matter if he never got into mischief or trouble, people would always assume that he wasn't good.

He never used dark magic with his wand. He could perform all of them non-verbally and wandlessly, thanks to Tom. So, the teen simply spent a few minutes on the way back to the castle, sending a few stunners, a  _Bombarda Maxima_ , a  _Patronus_ , the  _Confundus_  charm and the  _Conjunctivitis_  curse and of course the disillusionment charm. He knew how to plan ahead.

She quirked a brow at the spell history. Since the only spell known to be able to check wand history, could only show up to fifty spells, depending on the strength of the caster, Harry knew that she mostly saw some high level spell-work.

The woman handed the wand back and assembled the Aurors. They Apparated away, leaving Harry with his Headmistress and a growing crowd.

"Professor McGonagall, who set the coordinates for the cup?" he asked, making sure to look innocent.

"Professor Moody," she answered, looking around. "Where is Alastor?" she called out.

Seamus Finnegan, a fourth year Gryffindor, was the one to answer. "Ma'am, he left as soon as Potter showed up."

The stern woman's mouth tightened. Harry knew that it wasn't good.

McGonagall motioned for Madam Pomfrey to take care of Harry and woman immediately fretted over him, healing the cut on his arm and fixing the bruise he'd gotten when the unknown wizard hit him with that  _Expelliarmus_.

Madam Bones and her Aurors returned a moment later with three bodies.

The Minister, whom had been silent up until then, demanded to know what she found.

"The area was destroyed, obviously a battle of some sort took place. We found several masks, two wands, and three dead wizards, who all possess the Dark Mark."

The Aurors stepped aside, showing the bodies of three men. The unknown wizard, Lucius Malfoy and another man.

"I do not know this wizard, but this wand was found on his body," she said, holding up a dark piece of wood while gesturing to the unknown wizard that had attacked Harry. "We'll be able to learn his origin with more extensive searching.

This is Lucius Malfoy and the other wand I'm holding is his. The last man is Walden Macnair and his wand was nowhere to be seen. Lucius and Walden were hit with the killing curse. Mr. Potter's wand is cleared of that assumption and all three were masked, so I doubt he knew who they were when getting away from them. There was a lot of residual magic in the air as well. Many people were involved in the fight."

Harry decided to throw his two Knuts in and ask, "Why were they dressed that way?"

* * *

Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, much to the pride and delight of the Slytherin House. Begrudgingly, the rest of Hogwarts accepted the news as well, since it meant that the hosting school had won. Hogwarts hadn't won in centuries.

One thousand Galleons wasn't a big deal in Harry's mind. He simply handed it over to the twins and told them to start an account at Gringotts. The required amount was fifty Galleons to gain a vault and the Goblins would suggest possible places to invest it, in order to make more money. Also, there was a five percent discount on the price of the purchased vault if the amount you presented was over five hundred Galleons. Meaning the twins wouldn't have to pay for the vault. Add on the fact that Gringotts provided a five percent increase every month, as an act of gratitude for keeping the vault active, the money would build up steadily.

The twins bounced around for days.

The term ended without issue, leaving Harry with free time on his hands.

He decided to take a more active role as the owner of the Daily Prophet. He interviewed each worker, making sure that they knew what they were doing. Some were sacked rather quickly, since he learned they had only gotten jobs by having friends working in the place.

He also refused to allow anyone who was an unregistered Animagus, to work for him. Two people were carted off to Azkaban for a five year sentence like Rita had been.

He also changed some rules about what would be printed. He impressed upon the remaining workers that they had been lucky over the past half century. Alluding that the lord, lady, or heir to a family - especially a Most Ancient and Noble House - was either going evil, was a slag, was a liar, or some other such thing of equal measure, was enough for them to press legal matters. They'd lose their job and the Prophet would suffer the consequences.

Also, the slandering of a minor was punishable by law. If people were smart enough to read the laws and bylaws, they would know to take legal action.

Finally, he also informed them that using their Animagus form or any other such magics, to sit in on matters that are deemed private, such as actions taking part in Gringotts, the Ministry Heads' Offices, or even breaking and entering into someone's home, were enough to get them ten years in Azkaban. He was not playing around. Things would change.

* * *

It was news all over that Lucius Malfoy had been involved in a joint attack on Harry Potter. The death of the Malfoy lord, was big blow to many families on the 'Dark Side'.

Narcissa Malfoy nee` Black and her son Draco immediately fell under Harry's jurisdiction, seeing as he was their lord. Narcissa was a ward of House Black and since her son was of Black blood, both were qualified for his protection.

They were moved from Malfoy Manor -which was locked down until Draco could assume lordship - and to one of the many Black residences. Harry had to purchase a House Elf for the house. The Elf was instructed not to harm herself, even if she made a mistake. If either Draco or Narcissa raised a hand to her, she was to inform Harry immediately, because he did not condone such actions. The Elf was to cook meals, but teach Draco how to clean the dishes by hand, once finished. The boy really needed a lesson in humility and since he never worked a day in his life, he would learn the hard way.

His parents had done him a great disservice by allowing him to be so lazy.

Minxy, the Elf, was to also leave the private bedrooms of the residents alone. They would clean up their own messes. If they learned do it it with magic, good for them. But it wouldn't be done by the Elf.

Finally, Minxy was warned about Voldemort. She knew that Harry knew about the man and the Malfoy's dedication to him. He also made sure that she understood that Voldemort had done some bad rituals over the years that messed up his mind, making him forget several things about himself. He told her that some of the rituals were reversed and that the Dark Lord had realized his errors and would possibly be visiting at random moments to seek Narcissa's aid in his efforts of groveling for Harry's forgiveness.

Once the Malfoys were taken care of, Harry focused his thoughts on more important things.

He had an idea in mind, but it would take time. He'd taken up a hobby in his boredom. A small ability that had surfaced when he was young, but was hidden when the Dursleys shot down his efforts.

Harry painted his room by hand and managed to add his magic to the paint and brushstrokes. The walls were covered in a grassy landscape that seemed to stretch out far, reaching a large mountain range covered in caps of snow at the top.

The magic made it seem real and the amazing thing, was that the blades of grass seemed to move in invisible wind, drifting up and down slightly. The whole room was covered like this and the ceiling was done in a rendition of a bright blue sky, filled with puffy, white clouds that moved minutely.

To complete it all, Harry went out and purchased a grass scented muggle air freshener. When standing in the middle of the room, it was almost as if he was standing in a grassy pasture, looking up at the mountains himself.

Gran's reaction to his room, when he was finished, was something to laugh inwardly about. He'd never be so bold as to giggle in her presence. She was impressed and had many photographs taken. She wanted to show her friends.

Harry somehow ended up creating a business out of his abilities. Using muggle paints and paintbrushes, some magic, and a great amount of time, and he created masterpieces.

It took him a week to complete two different rooms. Both were drawing rooms, where Gran's lady friends liked to take tea when having guests over. Harry had no idea what to call this new business, but he wasn't so worried, since he was making a good profit, doing something he liked. If it all worked out, he wouldn't have to work in the Ministry. And since he owned the best news publication in magical Britain, he wouldn't be bored.

His birthday passed and he was well into August, when he received a letter. From Voldemort of all people. Attached to the fancy owl carrying it, was a box.

He of course checked it for spells and such before opening it.

Inside, was birthday gift.

Voldemort got him a snake of his own. She was cute! All black with striking yellow eyes.

He named her Xanthia.

Voldemort's letter wished him a happy birthday and contained another apology.

Harry smirked to himself as he pet his new friend. It was a start, but oh did he have a  _long_ way to go.

It would be entertaining.

* * *

_***Tom Riddle stared down at the teen. Harry was sprawled out across his bed in the Slytherin dorms, staring at him expectantly._

_The teen had just finished explaining everything that had transpired during Tom's absence. He was waiting for a response as he pet his snake._

_Tom's eyes kept drifting and his thought process was disturbed several times, by the slight unevenness of Harry's shirt. It bunched up a bit on the one side, leaving a pale hipbone free for Tom's greedy gaze._

_Harry was fifteen now. Only three years younger then Tom was. Harry was getting older every time Tom saw him. The next time they met, Harry would be much closer to his own age. So what was wrong with starting something now? Something that would only evolve upon their next meeting, where he wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable due to Harry's age._

" _You have an exciting life, Harry. Are you enjoying yourself. How are your Housemates treating you after the deaths of the Death Eaters? Do they know that Voldemort has returned?"_

_The teen nodded. "I told them flat out that Voldemort killed Lucius for some ritual purpose, after torturing him for betraying his trust. They didn't believe me until I mentioned that Voldemort left important objects in Lucius' possession and that Lucius was selling them in Knockturn Alley in order to avoid Ministry detection._

_They know he's back. Many of their parents have been informed to leave me alone and as such, the children were warned. They think I'm secretly working for Voldy."_

_Harry smirked then. "Since I am Malfoy's lord of house on his maternal side, I have taken he and his mother in and then now defer to me. Malfoy's clinginess has stopped and he has been taught how to work. I refuse to have him be lazy."_

" _Why would he be clingy?" Tom asked, not understanding that part._

_Harry shrugged and sat up as his serpent slithered from the room. "He'd been following me around a lot last year. Blew his top when Cedric kissed me. Acted like I committed some horrible scandal or something," he said with an eye roll._

_Tom froze at the revelation. Someone's mouth had been on Harry's?_

_Tom stalked forward quickly, placing a knee on the bed as he leaned into Harry's personal space, making the younger wizard back up against the headboard. Avada eyes were wide._

_Tom did not hesitate to take Harry's face in his hands, running his thumbs over the teen's parted lips. Someone's mouth had touched them. Someone who wasn't Tom. He didn't like it._

" _You let someone kiss you?"_

_Green eyes narrowed. "I wasn't expecting it. You're acting like Malfoy did, without the whiny tone. And it wasn't like it was a big deal. Just a peck really."_

" _No one, should kiss you," Tom murmured slowly, staring at Harry's pink lips intently._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _No one but me."_

_Harry flushed, cheeks heating beneath Tom's cold hands._

" _Allow me to demonstrate a proper kiss, Harry."_

_The older wizard surged forward, capturing Harry's mouth in a surprisingly soft kiss. It was gentle and not at all what Harry wouldn't have expected from Tom._

_Slow movements and a slight pressure at the seam of his lips, had Harry opening, inviting Tom inside. Both moaned when their tongues connected._

_Tom's hands slipped further back, fingers running through Harry's hair and gripping it in tight fists, pulling Harry's head back more, to give himself better access. Harry reciprocated the action, tangling his own hands into Tom's slightly curled hair._

_Tom shifted closer as their tongue played. Closer until he was almost straddling Harry's lap. He briefly considered the fact, realizing that Harry should be in_ _**his** _ _lap, but he found the position quite convenient for his purpose and didn't move to change it._

_Harry had to pull back to breath. His nostrils seemingly disabled themselves and he could only get air through his mouth. Tom's eyes were no longer green. Instead, bright crimson orbs greeted him and Harry strangely found it an attractive sight. They were so otherworldly, it made him hot, he realized._

" _Was that better?" Tom asked, voice husky._

_Harry nodded. It was great. If all kissing was like that, he could understand why some older students would snog for hours. He wondered how much better it could get if clothes weren't in the way._

_A distant conversation he had with Tom a while back, rang in his ear._

_Tom had given him the talk. The homosexual talk._

_And here he was, in a similar position with Tom._

_His face flushed and he made a sort of hybrid squeal/scream noise._

_Tom shushed him and calmly ran his fingers through Harry's hair. He knew how much Harry liked having his hair played with. Berk._

" _It's alright, Harry. It was just a kiss. I won't take it any further until you're ready."_

 _Further? Tom wanted to go further? With_ _**him** _ _?_

" _You want_ _ **me**_ _?" He could help but sound incredulous._

_Tom's calming gaze, returned to a blazing crimson and he nodded. "Yes. Very much. I can wait."_

" _Uh… what if I want to date?"_

_Tom shrugged, "Gain experience if you'd like. But I intend to win you completely. No one will ever treat you the way I will. No one will ever care for you like I. It will take time, but I'm certain that I'll win your affections."_

_Tom's time with Harry was cut short when he began to disappear._

_Harry was left alone with only the lingering pressure and warmth on his forehead from where Tom and kissed him goodbye._

_He rolled over and groaned._

_Tom!***_

* * *

**A/N: Another one done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

The was something distinctly missing in Harry's life. He knew what it was easily, but knew that no one could quite fill the void that Tom left.

That kiss had been quite a change in perspective.

He'd always viewed Tom as a friend or a savior. Someone who rescued him and cared for him when he didn't have to. Some who sang him to sleep and healed his various wounds. Like a brother.

But Harry was getting older and so was Tom, albeit the whole time travel thing interfered, so Tom had only aged a few months every time he visited Harry, whereas the younger teen had about a year in between realities.

That kiss had changed that cool, brotherly protector into something else entirely. Still a protector if his reaction to Voldemort was anything to go by. But now, he was different. More personal.

Tom intended to be with him! He wanted him in the sexual way. But did he want in the romantic way too?

That was the main question.

* * *

Harry slammed his head off his desk. He couldn't take it anymore! The newest Defense professor - Moody hadn't been Moody and they needed a new one - was pathetic.

After five months, he had enough. The second term of the year would be better. He did own the Daily Prophet after all.

So, Harry gathered a list of the pink toad's - because that was the best description for her - 'Educational Decrees' and sent them off to the best journalist he had, informing them that they were to embellish as much as possible, how much the Umbridge woman was ruining Hogwarts and claiming that the Minister was okay with it all.

The rules were very strict and pretty much insured that no one wanted to attend Hogwarts the next year, if she'd be there. Harry made sure to mention that in his list. That students were asking to be transferred to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang and already working on getting out of Britain.

The article that was printed the following morning alerted magical Britain to Fudge's and Umbridge's actions and the parents were in an uproar.

It didn't take long for Umbridge to be 'relieved' - sacked from her post in Hogwarts and in the Ministry - and for Fudge to be replaced. Madam Bones succeeded him as Minister for Magic.

Voldemort sent Harry a gift at Yule. A lot of chocolate and several Parseltomes.

Around early February, a young lord by the named of  _Marvolo Slytherin_ , appeared, claiming the Slytherin lordship. Harry had to wonder how the man managed to inherit everything from himself. Did the Goblins help?

Marvolo's first act as a  _halfblood_  lord, was to propose the idea of a magical orphanage, for the children who lost their parents. That way, they wouldn't end up being raised in a muggle orphanage and having to struggle with people not understanding that they weren't freaks, they were just magical.

The Wizaengamot had to convene on the proposal and Harry definitely voted for it. He even gave a small bit of information for what his muggle relatives were like and how they treated when they  _knew_ he was a wizard. What about the people who  _didn't_ know?

Everyone was buzzing about it. Lord Slytherin was given leave to open up an orphanage and began to hire people to take care of everything. And whom were to be some of the caretakers? Many former Hufflepuff Alumni. They had the heart and willingness to do it for the children.

Since Remus Lupin, who was actually a friend of Sirius', had come back to the school, classes were much better. He had a lot of dueling. It was fun to actually learn something and use their wands. Umbridge had claimed that they didn't need to know defensive magics.

One particular day in early May, was  _very_  different.

Harry and Malfoy were listed on the roster to duel. And Malfoy, being the annoyance that he was, demanded that Harry go out with him when he won. He seriously thought that he would win.

"Even if the heavens fell and you somehow managed to win, I still wouldn't go with you. I never made an oath or a promise to."

Malfoy started off their duel with a glare as he literally summed a huge cobra. When it turned on the nearest student, Harry sighed, § _ **Come away from them.**_ §

Everyone stared in shock as the snake listened to his orders and slithered up his proffered arm.

"You're a Parselmouth?" Malfoy asked breathlessly.

Harry nodded. "Always have been. I just don't see a reason to talk around people.  _Expelliarmus_!"

Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and the blonde pouted when Harry caught it with expert fingers.

"I win."

* * *

Tom Riddle's next ritual was to enhance his physical strength. He'd been attacked by a vampire that was much too fast for him to deal with, embarrassingly enough. He needed strength and speed. Doing two rituals in one day was unhealthy though. He'd have to wait till tomorrow to do the other.

The young man sliced his arms with a very thin blade and chanted the proper words. The magic within him rose.

He drank the potion in the chalice and shivered at the feeling of liquid ice trailing down his esophagus.

And then there was pain.

So much pain.

He collapsed, world going dim.

_***Tom gasped when he was greeted with the sight of Harry, laying on his bed in the Longbottom home._

" _Tom!"_

_The younger teen jumped off his bed and greeted Tom with a hug. "You know your eyes are red again."_

" _I was in the middle of another ritual."_

" _Those rituals are going to destroy you, Tom."_

_He did not comment. Mostly because it was just a reminder that he grew up to become a mindless killer with no actual plan. Mindless enough to put poor Harry through unnecessary suffering. Mindless enough to forget himself along the way._

_But he couldn't just **stop**  the rituals. He hated being weak. Weakness was not an option and he refused to ask anyone for help. He never before asked for someone's aid and he wasn't about to start now._

_He needed various ways to handle his enemies, especially if they ended up being a magical creature._

_Tom placed a calm hand on Harry's head._

" _I'll be fine."_

_The teen just hummed. "Malfoy has been getting on my nerves."_

_Tom's gaze sharpened. "He didn't attempt anything, did he?"_

" _He keeps trying to get me to go out with him. I'm not interested and even when he makes bets or wagers involving me, I don't follow through with his claims, because I never gave consent. That is something that always got me. When someone comes out of nowhere and says 'heads I win, tails you win' and then it lands on heads, they demand that you do something for them. How many people are coerced not doing shite they didn't want to do? When all they had to do was say 'no'."_

_Harry was so adorable when he was annoyed. He glared at the far wall, Avada eyes shining._

" _If you have to hurt him, then do it."_

_Harry snorted, "I'm his lord of house. I can do worse to him than a simple hex or jinx. I can take away his allowance and ground him to his room without House Elf service, or any of his interesting toys. That would be so much better than a few moments of pain."_

" _You're a devilish little thing, aren't you?"_

_Harry pouted. "I can't help it that I'm so short. Don't make fun of me, or I won't allow you to pursue me."_

_Tom stared. That was an evil move. And he would never consider forcing himself on his Harry. The more he thought about it, he realized how much power Harry had in this._

" _I think it makes you adorable. You fit in my arms perfectly," he answered, pulling the smaller teen into his embrace. "See?"_

_Harry pinched Tom's side. "I see that I'm severely dwarfed by you. Like what? Seven inches? I'm only five feet, four inches tall."_

_Tom leaned down and rubbed his cheek on the top of Harry's head. "Height is not conducive to sexual attraction. I assure you, I'm very attracted."_

_Harry flushed. "Everyone else is exploring their sexual urges and I'm over here just all confused on what to do. No one in school wants me because I'm Harry. They want Lord Potter-Black or the Boy-Who-Lived. Not me."_

" _It's a good thing that I'm not one of your schoolmates."_

" _Oh, stuff it."_

_Tom smirked and tilted Harry's head back. "May I?"_

" _Uh… yeah."_

_Tom felt like the cat that caught the canary. And Harry was so delicate that he felt he had to be careful when kissing him. Lest he break.***_

* * *

**A/N: Another one done.**

** SERIOUSLY. IF YOU'RE PLAYING A GAME LIKE 'TRUTH OR DARE' AND YOU HAVE A HUGE GROUP OF PEOPLE AND SOMEONE DARES SOMEONE ELSE TO EITHER KISS YOU OR TOUCH YOU OR SOMETHING, YOU CAN SAY 'NO'. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO A DAMN THING THAT YOU PERSONALLY WEREN'T DARED TO DO. IT'S NOT BEING A 'POOR SPORT' OR A 'COWARD'. IT'S YOUR RIGHT AS A PERSON TO DENY SOMEONE ELSE'S ADVANCES. NO ONE CAN SIMPLY VOLUNTEER YOU FOR SOMETHING WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT. REMEMBER THAT. **

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUSLY. IF YOU'RE PLAYING A GAME LIKE 'TRUTH OR DARE' AND YOU HAVE A HUGE GROUP OF PEOPLE AND SOMEONE DARES SOMEONE ELSE TO EITHER KISS YOU OR TOUCH YOU OR SOMETHING, YOU CAN SAY 'NO'. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO A DAMN THING THAT YOU PERSONALLY WEREN'T DARED TO DO. IT'S NOT BEING A 'POOR SPORT' OR A 'COWARD'. IT'S YOUR RIGHT AS A PERSON TO DENY SOMEONE ELSE'S ADVANCES. NO ONE CAN SIMPLY VOLUNTEER YOU FOR SOMETHING WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT. REMEMBER THAT.
> 
> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughtiness at the end.

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the support.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Tom Riddle stared at his twenty year old reflection. Something was wrong. He couldn't get his eyes to return back to normal. They were bright red, much like Voldemort's were.

He also noticed that his skin was paler.

He glared. The rituals were indeed doing these things to him. To his body. He was more powerful now. He could better protect himself while he searched for knowledge of the Dark Arts. He could sacrifice some things, if it meant he was powerful enough to hold his own against any sort of foe.

But he knew what he would become. He didn't want to become what Voldemort had, even knowing that the man got the sense knocked into him eventually.

He even attempted to stop using the Dark Arts for a while. A small reprieve for himself. A chance to gather his wits about himself. But he accidentally cast himself into Dark Withdrawal. His control over the darkest of magics, wasn't solid yet. He allowed the darkness consume him so thoroughly that he couldn't physically handle not performing some feat of Dark Magic every day.

The pain and absolute need were terrible. He was ashamed to admit that his Will wasn't strong enough. He allowed his mind to be overrun. And until he got used to it, the dark would control him.

Shameful.

* * *

Lord Voldemort, now known as Marvolo Slytherin, sat at his desk in the ancient Slytherin manor. He hadn't been there in years and when he reentered, the portrait of his ancestor, tore him apart severely.

The man was truly disappointed in his actions in the past century. Voldemort didn't appreciate his faults being pointed out to his face, but Slytherins weren't known for holding back to spare feelings, so Salazar remonstrated him quickly and efficiently.

Not only did he have to review every action he had taken since leaving Hogwarts, he had to find out how to right his wrongs in a way that didn't seem too much like an apology.

He wasn't sorry about the war. It was bound to happen. Deaths always happened in war. Dumbledore's foolish Order killed many people they assumed to be 'Dark' or 'Evil'. Many innocent people were imprisoned for no reason.

He wasn't proud of forgetting his views however. He wanted to create a magical orphanage ever since he found out that he was a wizard. He wanted so badly for little children to have a place where others their age knew about magic. Who didn't treat them like freaks.

He wanted there to be primary schools in the wizarding world. He knew that the various muggleborn, muggle raised, and halfblood children experienced separation issues when switching from a school all their friends attended to going to a new school where they knew no one.

The magical world lacked so many things. Things that would help the future. Help protect the secrets of the magical world.

Voldemort sighed.

He never actually attacked muggleborns because of their blood. It was stupid to believe that purebloods were best, since he himself was a halfblood and certainly was better than all of them. Once again, it wasn't his fault that they were so easily influenced by Dumbledore of all people. The old man was spouting lies about him and his goals and turned every muggleborn in Hogwarts against him. So they aligned themselves with the wrong side of the war and died for their efforts.

The only deaths he regretted, were the Potters. Not just because he wanted Harry to like him again. He had allowed himself to be twisted by a partially given prophecy. He allowed something he never cared for - though he always did well in the class - to control him. He was manipulated by something. If he had ignored it, Harry never would have lost his parents. But he'd been so bloody paranoid!  _He_ was paranoid, even though he had insured his immortality and power.

Prophecies held no truth if they were ignored. He'd gone to the Department of Mysteries and retrieved the prophecy after knocking the guard unconscious and disillusioning himself. He'd literally made Harry into his equal by acting on the prophecy. He was so foolish.

And poor Harry grew up with such people. Dumbledore placed him in such a place and completely hid everything from the boy. He remembered the first time he'd seen Harry. The adorable little thing lying on the cold floor of the cupboard under the stairs. His little face swollen from being hit. His tiny five year old body was smaller than it should have been. His speech, though pretty advanced in knowledge of certain words, was stunted by his poor pronunciation. And those Avada eyes practically glowing in the darkness.

Speaking of Harry, the boy was difficult to deal with. His groveling was hard because he was running out of ideas.

And he knew that the boy was being distracted by his younger self. Voldemort clearly remembered their encounters when he was younger.

The mere memories of Harry's lithe framing being pinned to his fourposter in the Slytherin boy's dorm, left the Dark Lord aroused and unhappy.

His wrist was going to cramp from all the movement.

* * *

_***Harry Potter had recently started his sixth year at Hogwarts. He was a model student and didn't not mess around of get into trouble._

_For the first time in Harry's life, he wasn't acting like the posh Slytherin that he was. He was being very brazen actually._

_Especially since Tom was pinning him to his bed and every touch was like liquid fire._

_How did it go from kissing to snogging to extremely heavy petting? Seriously, Tom was good with his tongue. Harry had no experience in these matters because everyone in the school just fell short of Tom. So he was literally new to all of this and while he was a bit embarrassed at the noises he was making, he couldn't help but want more._

_Tom played him like the finest violin._

_Tom's hands trailed down his sides. They were cold, and yet they sparked fire wherever they touched. Tom was 'introducing his body to new sensations'. That was what the older wizard said while giving him a smirk._

_Harry had been relaxing with a good book. His assignments for the weekends had been finished hours previous and he was simply taking his time to himself. And Tom appeared kneeling over him. Literally with both knees on either side of his hips, nearly laying on Harry's back._

_The pleased noise that Tom hummed in Harry's ear made the teen freeze in shock. He knew the voice and had been completely surprised to realize that Tom was straddling him from behind. And the mental picture his mind conjured up for him did not help the situation._

_Tom had a dominance fetish apparently. And Harry normally didn't like people controlling his actions or decisions, but since he was a novice and he found it rather hot that Tom liked pinning him to his bed, Harry allowed it. Another hot thought, was that it was Tom's bed when he attended Hogwarts._

_Tom's hand pulled his shirt up, running his fingers over Harry's lower back. § **Your skin is so soft.** §_

_Using Parseltongue was just evil to add onto the experience. If he did that all the time, then Harry would end up associating the language to sex and would probably get aroused just from hearing it._

_§ **May I?** §_

_Harry knew. He didn't know how, but he knew what Tom was asking. He flushed as he nodded. Then buried his head in the bedding._

_Tom's hands slipped under his trousers and pulled them down slightly._

_His heart was pounding and he hated the fact that he was so bloody embarrassed. He was sixteen years old! Everyone else in his dorm had already had sex!_

_§ **Relax.** §_

_Easy for him to say. Harry had never even touched himself before._

_Tom's hand brushed Harry's… that… and it was slowly going hard. And Tom's hand was closing around it! And he was moving it up and down!_

_It felt nice, but Harry's embarrassment was simply too much. He may have expired from the stimulation being added on to his stirred up emotions, but then Tom leaned further over him and bit into Harry's shoulder._

_Harry wasn't expecting it to feel good. Especially since Tom's teeth were unnaturally sharp. But for some strange reason, it was great. He wiggled under the older wizard, brushing back against Tom's very prominent erection._

_Tom groaned in Harry's ear and his hand tightened, making poor Harry squeak._

_Tom shushed him lightly, the stroking continuing. § **It's alight. Move back against me again, slowly.** §_

_Harry waited to catch his breath, before slowly shifting to his elbows, making sure that his weight was evenly distributed, before grinding back against Tom's thrust. The barrier of clothing did not disguise their actions nor did their trousers ruin the experience. The heat rising and Both wizards moaned in unison._

_Tom whispered Harry's name and something warm filled his hand and jolted Harry's erection. The teen jerked in shock as that very moment seemed to throw him over._

_To his mortification, he spilled all over Tom's hand just as Tom grunted in the shell of his ear._

_He just did that. With Tom. Dear Merlin._

_Tom's not sticky hand was gently rubbing Harry's back as he murmured praises in the teen's ear. § **It's okay. You were brilliant, Harry.** §_

_Harry huffed and couldn't help but ask, § **Was it like that the first time you were with someone?** §_

_§ **I've never done anything with anyone, I wouldn't know,** § came Tom's husky voice._

_Harry flushed at the implication. Tom didn't trust easily and surely wouldn't allow other people to touch him unless he approved of them. Which meant That Tom genuinely liked him. And did that with him. Tom gave him his first wank, and it was nice, though a bit embarrassing._

_Harry could see a repeat performance in the future._

_Tom mumbled a spell and Harry no longer felt the stickiness of his own release. Tom fixed their clothing and collapsed next to Harry, pulling the younger wizard into his arms._

_Harry sighed._

_So Tom was the one he chose. How would this transfer over to Voldemort?***_

* * *

**A/N: Another one done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Voldy on good terms.
> 
> Harry and Tom snuggle.

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the support.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

_***Harry and Tom were lounging on Harry's bed._

_It was Yule and Harry had been home for the holiday, instead of staying in the castle. Tom had appeared while Harry was in the bathroom, taking care of nightly business. The teen nearly fainted when he walked into his room to see a very attractive young man sitting on his bed._

_And Tom had given him an appreciative once over. Harry backed right into the bathroom and shut the door. He transfigured his small towel into a pair of pajama bottoms, before slipping out of the bathroom and skipping to his walk-in closet quickly._

_Tom laughed the entire time._

_Once Harry was clothed, he approached his bed cautiously and smiled when Tom gathered him into his arms. He was warm. A nice difference to the temperature outside. All the snow and ice left Winsidoor Hall chilly when warming charms weren't used._

" _What were you doing before you arrived?"_

_Tom hummed and shifted a bit to make Harry more comfortable against his chest. "I had just finished warding the room I was staying in. I'm back to traveling and in the interest of saving funds, I chose a not so reputable inn to spend the night in. My wards and magics are powerful as only another Parselmouth can break them. I am safe."_

" _Why are you traveling again?"_

" _I'm in pursuit of knowledge. It is power."_

" _There is only power and those too weak to seek it," Harry clarified._

" _Exactly. How did you-"_

" _Voldemort."_

_Tom nodded. "That makes more sense, really. He told you that we believe that there is no good or evil?"_

" _Yes," Harry grinned. "Honestly, good and evil are subjective for everyone. I mean, I consider torturing, withholding food, and neglecting children to be evil. Protecting and caring for children is good. However, this is **my**  take on evil and good."_

" _When you put it like that, it is rather difficult to not think of good and evil. I personally find child abuse to be a wretched thing and I will kill anyone who takes part in such an act."_

" _Well, the Dursley's were Kissed eventually, so that route isn't available to you, sorry."_

_Tom's arms tightened. "I had so hoped to get my chance to deal with them."_

" _A lot of people wanted to 'deal with them' when my life was made public. Even for a Slytherin, they got angry."_

" _Hmm…"***_

* * *

Harry James Potter-Black looked around at the gathered Wizengamot members. An emergency session had been called and no one knew why.

Someone sat down right beside him and he turned, mouth dropping open as he did. Voldemort - better known as Marvolo Slytherin now - was sitting next to him. Smirking at him!

"Little lord, did you and Tom have fun?"

Harry flushed. "You  _know_?" he whispered in mortification.

Voldemort learned in a bit and whispered back, "I remember  _everything_."

The emphasis on that very word made Harry sputter. He lost his control. Voldemort was once Harry's Tom. So Harry's present meetings with Tom, were actually a part of Voldemort's past. So Voldemort, just being an older Tom, already  _knew_ about Harry and Tom's growing relationship. And he knew what they did the first time, the second time, and possibly what they would do in the future.

And the man looked so bloody smug about it too!

"Just know, little lord, I like rare moments of dominance in my partners."

And with that little tidbit, he turned and faced the center of the courtroom.

Harry turned around as well. Voldemort liked a little dominance? Which meant that Tom liked a little dominance? He flushed as a myriad of images flashed through his mind. Voldemort was literally telling him to take control of Tom! Voldemort was helping his younger self get some action!

What an odd thought.

Madam Bones, being the one to call the meeting, decided to start the session.

"Another case of muggle raised child abuse has arisen," she said gravely.

Both Harry and Voldemort stiffened. Not again.

The woman sighed. "This resulted in another child being admitted to Salazar's Keep, making for thirty-five children now living within the orphanage.

The problem is, there has never been a case of magicals abusing their children. Meaning only those who are muggleborn or muggle raised, experience such actions. This does not paint muggles in a good light to many radical's beliefs.

Lord Slytherin had proposed an idea for Britain to start the first magical primary school. He had several good points toward the idea, but it was disregarded. However, in light of recent events, I feel that we should look closer at his reasons. Lord Slytherin, could you please tell us again why you would like a primary school?"

Harry watched as Voldemort stood imperiously and began to make his point.

"I'm a halfblood and of course unfortunately related to the halfblood Voldemort, since he took advantage of my mother when she denied to join him. She escaped to the muggle world and gave birth to me in a muggle hospital. She had been young and did not live to see my seventh birthday. I was left to a muggle orphanage and it was terrible. I know the horrors many magical children who live in such places, go through.

Magical children are by nature, adorable. They grab attention and can keep it. They look like complete angels in the eyes of muggles. But then their magic begins to react at an early time. Strange things happens around them and people begin to think of them as fallen angels. Once pure beings that are now devils. That they are evil. I personally have been exorcised many times, because the muggles thought I was a monster. And when people immediately change their treatment of you, other children will notice. And the other children did notice. We all attended the same schooling facility and the children hated me for being better at classes. For being better looking.

Other muggle raised children face things like this. Not all of them of course. Some actually make friends. But then they find out that they aren't 'freaks' like they've always been told. And they have to go to this new school where they don't know anyone. They lose their friends and struggle to fit in because they are new. And of course we have those who feel that they are better simply because of their blood status and repeatedly put them down for being muggle raised and not knowing the proper decorum expected.

They struggle and are held back because no one bothers to teach them, so their muggle beliefs are strong. If they are taught from an earlier age, then they won't be trying to change everything to make it more muggle friendly.  _We_ are not muggles.  _This_ is not the muggle world.  _We_ should not have to change our society to be like them. They have their people and we have ours.  _We_ don't go over there and try to force people to follow  _our_ beliefs, so the muggleborns shouldn't do it to us."

Harry felt that piece of information hit him hard. It was true. The International Statute of Secrecy prevented then from revealing themselves to muggles, which meant that they couldn't go into the muggle world and demand that things change just to make them feel better. Whereas the muggleborns came in and proceeded to change everything they saw, to fit their beliefs. The truth was strong. Like a bludgeoning hex to the face.

"Another point is that many magical families cannot afford a tutor. I would be mainly funding the primary schooling. Muggles have things like this. Where the government pays for their children's education in some countries. Hogwarts isn't too expensive, with discounts added on for a family with more than one child, but still, some can barely afford Hogwarts. Why make them pay for a primary education? In this, the muggles have it. The children are our future and if you want them to learn, you need to educate them. I'm truly surprised that the Ministry hasn't thought of this sooner."

Many of the people on the Wizengamot nodded and there murmurs of agreement.

Harry was shocked when Gran stood up and nodded her head. "House Longbottom will support Lord Slytherin's appeal for a primary school."

Harry was quick to follow. "So are Houses Potter and Black. I'll help any way I can."

Voldemort sent a smile. Not a smirk or a smug grin. A real smile. Harry briefly entertained the thought that it was a very attractive smile.

* * *

Tom Riddle hissed. He'd been a bit presumptuous and would have to be careful. He was literally walking around a vampire hunting ground. He knew he'd live. But he didn't know if he'd get injured or would suffer or whether he'd be caught or not.

What would possess him to ignore his instincts? They never failed him before. Foolish!

* * *

Harry stared at Voldemort, who looked hopeful. Both of their gazes fell to the ribbon between them.

Harry sighed and motioned for the man to get on with it.

A delicate severing charm took care of the ribbon, officially opening the first ever Magical Primary Educational Facility.

"Thank you for your support, little lord."

* * *

**A/N: Another one done! Dumbles will appear soon. The story is close to ending!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemonish stuff!

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the support!**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Voldemort sat in front of his fireplace. There was a bottle of Fire Whiskey on the table next to him and glass in his hand. The day had been, an interesting one.

Dumbledore finally came out of his self imposed exile, in order to challenge him openly in Diagon Alley. The man looked absolutely barmy in the eyes of the British magical citizens. Screaming about how Lord Slytherin was evil and would bring ruin upon all of their lives.

By that time, the whole magical world had been made aware of Voldemort's orphanage and primary school. They were all under the impression that he was a severely delicate halfblood that had a difficult past and wanted to make sure that no other children suffered like he had. While all of that was indeed true, none of them knew that he was Voldemort. Because of this, Dumbledore's words fell short.

And everything he had done involving young Harry had completely ruined the public's faith in him. He lost all of his positions in the political world and was no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts. The only good things he had to his name were his Order of Merlins and the fact that he had defeated Grindelwald. That was it.

Voldemort wasn't the only person in the Alley who believed that Dumbledore has finally allowed his age to catch up with him. Many other wizards and witches joined Voldemort is controlling the old man and someone had the intelligent idea to call Magical Law Enforcement. Dumbledore was placed in magic suppressing shackles and carted off.

Voldemort set his drink down and fingered the odd wand in his lap. He'd done a lot of studying during Grindelwald's war. He knew that the sign the man had used was of the Deathly Hallows. He'd wanted to learn what inspired the use of such a sign.

Lo' and behold, Dumbledore was once friends with the former dark lord. They had shared beliefs up until Dumbledore's little sister died during a three way confrontation between Grindelwald and the Dumbledore brothers. And then Albus had some sort of turn of the heart and and was out to stop his old friend.

The two had believed in the Deathly Hallows. In mastering Death.

Voldemort decided to pay a visit to Numerengard, Grindelwald's own created prison that Albus had left him to. The old wizard was very rude and disrespectful. He insulted Voldemort repeatedly, knowing very well who he was even without getting an introduction. The man told him that he was foolish for seeking the Hallows and that he'd never tell of where the wand was. That he would never gain immortality.

Voldemort remembered his reaction. It was perfect, seeing the fear in the old man's eyes when the Dark Lord brandished the Elder Wand in his face.

"Albus isn't as good as he painted himself to be. He is currently rotting in Azkaban for his many offences against the magical world.

As for immortality, I have gone farther than any other being has in attaining it. However, my permanent link to this plane, is mortal. Fortunately for me, he possess the Cloak, which has been passed down  _his_  line for centuries. I then gave him the Stone, which was passed down  _my_  line for centuries. He will win this off me and then we shall be both be immortal. As he is my chosen, I'm alright with it. Thank you for confirming my suspicions."

Yes, that had been most pleasing.

Harry would be furthering his relationship with Tom soon. And then, they'd be forced to separate.

That would be where Voldemort came in.

* * *

_***Harry was off the bed instantly, wrapping his arms around Tom's form as he solidified. He pulled the older wizard down into a searing kiss, taking into mind, Voldemort's advice. He gripped dark curls hard, invoking a moan from between their connected lips._

_"What was that?" Tom asked when they finally parted for air._

_"Voldemort told me you would like a little dominance and ever since that, I've been turning this one idea around in my head for ages. It's really hot and I want to do it. May I?"_

_Tom looked down at him and nodded slowly._

_Harry grinned and pulled Tom over to the fourposter, pushing him down on it. "Be kind to me, I've obviously never done this before. But I find myself fascinated with the idea and I really want to try it."_

_Harry pushed lightly on Tom's chest, making him lay back, legs hanging over the edge of the bed, feet touching the floor. The teen ran his hand down toward Tom's abdomen and neatly untucked that pristine shirt. He heard a small gasp and nearly giggled. Tom understood what he wanted to do._

_He spread those long legs and deftly undid the button and zipper._

_He refused to allow himself to be intimidated. It was a simple action. He knew the basics and was certain that more he did it, the easier he'd be able to please Tom._

_Tom's trousers were pulled down a bit and Harry carefully removed the very generous erection from the confines of Tom's pants. He surely wanted this._

_The fact that he was being so brazen with his actions, would embarrass him later, but at the current moment, Harry was so focused on Tom's cock, he didn't care enough about feelings. And he daringly leaned forward and swiped his tongue over the weeping head._

_There came a loud groan from somewhere above him and long fingers slid into his shaggy hair, probably in hopes of controlling Harry's actions. But this was Harry's dominance and he was in charge. He reached up and grabbed those lovely hands and pulled them away forcefully before pinning them to Tom's sides._

_He hissed a few words. It was a spell he had created with this purpose in mind and it could only be reversed by him because it came in parts that Tom didn't know._

_He took the head in his mouth and smirked around the heated flesh when Tom moaned. Such attractive noises coming from that perfectly sculpted throat. Harry really liked Tom's body._

_Not only did he look good and feel good, but he tasted spectacular!_

_He hummed around the erection, bobbing gently and tightening his lips a bit._

_Tom's hips thrust upward a bit, but not enough to choke Harry, who punished the older wizard, by pulling away._

_"No!"_

_"Stay still, Tom. If you don't behave, I won't allow you to release."_

_Harry could get used to being in control for this aspect. Especially if Tom continued groaning like that. He reapplied himself to his self imposed task and mentally cursed. This was going to become his favorite pastime._

_He was surprisingly kinky for a virgin._

_Tom's body stiffened further and Harry shoved his head all the way down, deciding to be kind. He dutifully ignored the gag reflex and just swallowed around Tom. There was a small grunt above him, before his throat was practically being painted with Tom's orgasm._

_Tom went boneless underneath him, breathing heavily._

_Harry pulled off slowly, making sure to swallow. It wasn't as bad as he'd heard some girls saying. In fact, he'd be very straight in saying that he liked the slightly bitter taste. Maybe it was simply because it was Tom's that made him like it._

_He released the Parsel spell and smirked._

_Tom shifted and sat up, quickly overtaking Harry. He wrapped his fists into Harry's hair and drew the teen in, kissing him hard. He quickly rolled them over, until Harry was beneath him. Harry liked that thought. He didn't want to be in control for this sort of thing. Tom had more confidence for it. And seriously, Tom's hand down his pants was brilliant._

_Tom brought him to orgasm rather quickly. Harry had been extremely turned on during his sucking and made it easier for Tom to get him off._

_"Harry, you are simply amazing. So contradictory. So mine."_

_That declaration is what pushed him over and the teen moaned Tom's names as he came.***_

* * *

Tom Riddle smiled to himself. He missed Harry. While traipsing through the wilderness and studying everything he could get his hands on, he kept himself somewhat sane with thoughts of Harry.

Times between them were beginning to change. To swap places.

Now it was every few months for Harry and a year or two for Tom. Tom never understood the sadness Harry had suffered in his absences. Now he knew. He didn't like it.

He was steadily getting older and Harry remained around the same age.

And the older he got, the more he felt like some sort of child molester.

And his magic. He was losing his looks. He was becoming Voldemort. He tried to stop. He tried to give up. He knew it was futile. He knew what he would become. He knew that he would eventually forget Harry. Forget himself and his goals. But hopefully it wasn't soon.

He was already using glamours to fix his appearance. He was beginning to lose his hair. He was a twenty-five year old, whose hair was going grey already and falling out little by little. His nose was beginning to flatten a bit. His eyes stayed red no matter what.

He hated what he was becoming. But the addiction. He couldn't help himself. His attempts to control it went badly. He tortured and killed an entire coven of vampires in retaliation to the madness.

He was weak. He was becoming Voldemort. And soon he'd lose his Harry.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done! Someone wanted for lemonish stuff. Don't forget this will be over soon.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

_***Harry and Tom were sitting on the floor of the seventh year, Slytherin boy's dorm. Harry had been studying for his N.E.W.T.s when Tom appeared and instead of joking around, Tom decided to help him study. Mostly._

" _Things have most likely changed in the future, so I can't tell you what to expect. Just know that a lot of it is practical. Also, knowing how to Apparate gives you better chances. They did extra credit work and I managed to do fine on it, so I hope you've been working hard on your Parselmagic. It isn't illegal here, from what you've told me._

_In my time, since there was war everywhere, it wasn't so favored, but since Voldemort is Lord Slytherin and is making his movement in the world, they possibly want to stay on his good side. If you demonstrate spells you've developed as well, you can be marked for extra credit and earn the title of Spell Master. It's a high honor."_

" _That sounds so wicked," Harry grinned, delicately tucking a hair behind his one ear._

" _Tom, are you feeling okay?" Harry asked, looking wary._

" _I'm fine," Tom lied. "Why?"_

" _You magic is all over the place and I can tell that you're wearing a glamour."_

_Tom's heart may as well have stopped. He didn't want Harry to see him. He didn't want Harry to be disappointed in what he had become. Harry had been so gentle and supportive, despite knowing Tom's future self and the outcome of his rituals and Horcruxes._

_Would Harry be disgusted with him?_

_He dropped the glamours at once, looking away. He didn't want to see Harry's disappointment._

_Harry did not speak. He did move from Tom's side though. The older wizard nearly sighed. Harry wouldn't want anything to do with him now._

_Tom was a startled when two small, warm hands cradled his face. He looked up, eyes locking onto Harry's. The teen was kneeling in front of him, smiling softly._

" _Tom, your looks aren't what made me fall in love with you. It's your heart I admire."_

_Tom breathed deeply as the magnitude of Harry's word hit him. Harry said that he loved him. **Him**! Harry freely admitted to loving a murderer! A man he knew would some day murder his parents and make him an orphan. A man who dabbled in the darkest of magics and was too weak to not let them control him. A man who was barely a man anymore._

_And Harry loved him._

_Little Harry. His Harry._

_Tom cared about Harry very much. He treated and cared for the boy. Watched him grow up in such a short amount of time. Helped him in anything that he needed help in. He thought of Harry fondly. The only person he ever bothered to get to know. Or to care about at all._

_Did he love Harry? He'd never been shown love before and he'd never fallen for someone so he had no experience to draw from. But the way he felt for the younger wizard. The warmth in his chest and lightness in his stomach when he thought about him. Could that be considered love? Wanting only to see Harry. To think about him almost as much as he thought about learning various magical studies. To be ready at a moment's notice to sacrifice himself for Harry. To want Harry to want him back in every way?_

" _Harry," he began hesitantly, "I have never felt for anyone, the things I feel about you. I don't know if it is love, or something else. I wish I could understand it, but I don't know. No one has ever cared about me. You're the only person I have ever met that seems to. I don't know how love works."_

_Harry smiled softly. There was no judgement in his Avada eyes. He didn't look angry. He simply smiled at his long time friend and leaned forward to given Tom a kiss._

_Tom sighed into the connection between them. Harry was good at this. And so very eager._

_The boy planted himself in Tom's lap, grasping the side of Tom's face tightly now. Tom responded in earnest, clutching the teen closer to his larger form. They snogged heavily for several minutes, only bothering to breath when absolutely necessary._

_Harry squirmed in Tom's lap, making Tom groan. Harry had brushed right against Tom's growing erection and it felt perfect. Harry repeated the actions a few times and smiled._

_Tom pulled back and whispered, "You are a naughty boy, Harry."_

" _Tom, could we try to go further?" Harry asked, completely ignoring Tom's statement while simultaneously grinding downward._

_Tom hissed and surged forward, gently laying Harry out on the floor and situating himself over him. "How far do you mean, Harry?"_

" _I want you to be my first."_

_Tom had never been innocent. He'd always been a rather terrible person. But he was a virgin and had only explored these sort of things with Harry. To hear Harry say something so wonderful and yet embarrassing, was enough to make Tom flush. Partially in embarrassment and partially in pleasure. Harry wanted him to be his first! No one else. Just Tom._

" _It would be the greatest honor, Harry."_

_Tom was gentle in picking the teen up off the ground and placing him on his fourposter. The curtains were spelled against noises, just in case someone decided to come back to the dorm. He joined Harry on the bed and made sure that no one but he could opened the closed curtains._

_Harry lay there, looking at him expectantly, blinking innocently. He felt a small thrill. On one hand, Harry was giving him a magnificent gift and on another, Tom was taking something precious from his Harry._

_Tom maneuvered Harry's smaller form slightly, until the teen was flat on his back. Tom slowly peeled Harry's shirt over his head and tossing it to the end of the bed. Harry's trousers followed soon after, leaving the teen in only his pants._

" _I'd like for you to be getting naked as well, Tom."_

_Tom spread his arms invitingly and the teen sprang up, diving to remove Tom's outer robes. Harry gladly unbuttoned Tom's collar and followed the line all the way down, enjoying every inch of pale skin available to his gaze._

_Tom kissed him again, interrupting his oral mapping of the pale flesh. He was pushed back onto the bed as Tom's mouth trailed downward, sucking deeply on Harry's jugular. When Harry moaned and arched toward him, he gladly bit into the proffered throat, staking claim._

_Hands traveled down Harry's tone chest, ghosting across the lining of his pants._

" _Tom, please get on with it. You aren't nude yet."_

_When Tom merely chuckled, Harry huffed and waved his hand. Tom was completely bare to his wanting gaze now. In return for the action, Tom pulled back and did the same to Harry's pants._

_The nature of the situation finally hit Harry and he blushed a rosy red, resisting the very demanding urge to close his hands over the area between his legs. Tom simply caught his hands and moved them to Harry's sides. "Don't." he whispered. "Don't hide from me."_

_Harry nodded and allowed Tom to continue. Tom did so quickly, running his hands over Harry's insistent erection, bringing a moan from Harry's claimed throat. He leaned down again to suck on the abused skin, mumbling little hisses here and there._

_Harry thought it was nonsense, until he felt something very slippery enter him. Was that Tom's finger? It swirled in a circular motion, repeating the action several times. It would push deeper and retreat to shallow thrusts. Harry had just become used to the feeling, when he was stretched again. Tom added another finger._

_Merlin. For such thin, elegant hands, Tom's fingers seemed so large as they speared him consistently. Said man was hissing again, bringing the wetness back. Was he using Parselmagic during sex?_

_The thought made him groan. The thought of Tom speaking Parseltongue to him while they fucked, was hot._

_Three fingers now and Harry was able to hear some of the words Tom was mumbling and he hand to hold back a sigh. Tom **was**  using Parselmagic. Harry would need to learn that wet spell, whatever it was._

" _Do you think you're ready?"_

_Harry grunted, "I'm pretty sure you're bigger than three fingers, so either way it's going to hurt a bit."_

" _Are you sure?"_

_Harry insistently wrapped his arms around Tom and smirked, "I'm ready for you to fill me, Tom."_

_§_ _**Minx,** _ _§ Tom hissed as he rolled Harry onto his stomach, positioning his hips up._

_The older wizard made sure Harry was loose. §_ _**Try to relax. Lubrication does help, but not tensing does wonders, or so I've read.** _ _§_

_Harry hissed as Tom pushed in. It was a stretch and a half and even though he wasn't dry down there, it still burned a bit. However, Tom wasn't going to let Harry's mind focus on the burning in his bum. No, he was already reaching under Harry to grab the teen's forgotten erection._

_Harry moaned loudly as Tom began to pull away. And then he pushed in harder than the first time. Combining that with the very subtle movement of his hand on Harry's cock, was bliss._

_The teen was inexperienced, yes. But he wasn't about to let Tom do all the work. He pushed back, remembering to squeeze around Tom as he thrust. The response he earned was well worth it. Tom draped himself over Harry, pinning the teen's chest to the bed and placing small bites on his shoulders._

_Tom had many skills. A good lover, that was something to add toward the top of the list. Harry screamed as one particular harsh slam of Tom's hips. Hard was good. Hard reached places inside of him that he hadn't even contemplated before. He wanted it harder._

_Tom was moving faster and it was glorious! Harry moaned out a few words that he was sure made a message of encouragement. Tom huffed a laugh in his ear, so maybe._

_Heat. Sweat. Thrusting. Cursing._

_A repetitive process. A wonderful process._

_Tom's teeth pierced the skin of his neck just as he gave one more harsh slam of the hips and a tug of his hand. Harry screamed into the bedding, releasing into Tom's hand as the wizard did the very same deep within him. It was warm and it was so arousing that Harry wanted to do it again._

_§_ _**You did well, Harry. Relax now, love.** _ _§_

_Harry nodded with a wince as Tom turned them into their sides. He caught the term Tom used for him and smiled._

_Tom, on his end, was smiling as well. He hadn't expected sex to be that good. Or perhaps it was because he was with Harry, that it was so spectacular? For whatever reason, he wanted more._

_Harry and he had sex, while Tom wasn't under glamours. The teen hadn't been disgusted with him. Harry had boldly kissed him, announced his love, and asked for sex right afterward. It was such a massive event that Tom had difficulty running it through his mind._

_But both of them were laying on their sides on Harry's bed. Both naked as the days they were born, still connected intimately. He wrapped his arms around Harry and smiled. He could get used to this.***_

* * *

Tom Riddle glared at his reflection. A large chunk of his hair fallen out when he was brushing it. This was ridiculous!

He was so angry, the mirror cracked under the pressure of his magic.

He needed to kill something.

He  _wanted_  to kill something so badly.

He lunged for his wand.

Something would die.

He stormed out of the inn after throwing his payment at the barmen. He Apparated away to an open forest. The very first creature he encountered suffered the Cruciatus in silence. Tom smiled. It felt  _so good_  to cast the curse. He liked it very much. He felt powerful when using it.

The elk stopped moving. Probably dead. Too weak to handle Tom's lowest setting. Pathetic.

Tom sighed in relief, feeling relaxed.

Why had he attacked the elk?

He shrugged. Though he couldn't remember the reason, he was sure that it was a good one.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done! The story will be over soon!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I WISH IT WAS LONGER.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I WISH IT WAS LONGER.
> 
> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex!  
> Sadness.  
> Sickness.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

As a new graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter sighed in contentment. He was now his own man fully, and able to live wherever he wanted and do basically whatever he wanted within reason of the law.

Harry moved into Potter Manor, giving the Elves something to do finally. The home of his ancestors was nice. It was very roomy though and he was half tempted to purchase a flat of his own somewhere. He didn't want to be so alone all the time.

His work with the Daily Prophet was profitable. People were a lot happier to be reading stories that had actual facts for them to be able to look upon their own to verify truth. People were more trusting with their business now that Rita was no longer a part of the force.

Harry's paintings took off. He didn't buy a building or anything. Why should he? He simply needed to go buy the supplies and travel to the various manors and work for as long as he could each day. He did name his work though.  _Painting Reality_. It was nice, neat, and it simply explained his passion without bringing up questions.

He'd done work for many families already and his prices weren't ridiculously high. Especially since sizes of the rooms mattered. And he was already extremely wealthy, so he didn't have to charge outlandish amounts for his work.

Malfoy had turned seventeen before Harry had and had made a large show of taking on the Malfoy lordship. He then contracted Harry to paint the main drawing room of Malfoy Manor. Probably a small amount of revenge for being under Harry's control for the past few years. Not that Harry had been harsh, but he had to be strict in Draco's new rearing, because the boy had to learn that whining wasn't going to get him what he wanted in life.

Harry routinely ran into Voldemort more often. In Diagon Alley, at the Ministry, and then, he was asked to paint one of the man's rooms.

"I have seen the work you did in Rosier's drawing room. I was intrigued on what you would create for  _me_."

Harry sat up in his chair. He'd been in a small cafe in Diagon, when Voldemort walked in and sat at his table. The man ordered himself something to drink and proceeded to chat Harry up. He even bought Harry some chocolate cake.

And they just sat there for several minutes as Harry ate his cake.

And then Voldemort came out with that and Harry just shoved another piece of cake into his mouth. He noticed Voldemort's eyes trailing the motion. Voldemort, looking Harry's Tom back when Tom was healthy. And the obvious want in the man's gaze made Harry hot under the collar.

And while Harry had yet to fully forgive the man for his actions, he knew the man was close. Just one more thing to fully gain Harry's trust. And Harry had a feeling that it wouldn't seem big, but would actually be more important than anything.

Because Voldemort was Tom. Just an older Tom. Harry's Tom was almost thirty already. He was really close to looking like Voldemort had after the ritual. And Harry actually found the snake like form attractive in an odd way. He assumed it was a kink.

Voldemort smirked in his direction. "I have been meaning to speak with you for some time. I remember everything that took part in my past and as such, I know that you must be informed for your next meeting with Tom. Which will be soon, I assure you."

Harry sat up and leaned across the table a bit. "What is it?"

"Tom will be back in Britain and will have already started his campaign. He will not remember how he met you or even where. He will simply know that you are his lover, whom he misses dearly. He will know that you are 'his Harry' and will know that he cares deeply for you, but he will be different. And I mean this, he  _will_  be different.

Not just in appearance, but you and I already know your stance on our looks."

It was a reminder. A reminder that Voldemort remembered when Harry said he loved Tom. Harry flushed a bit, but did not look away from Voldemort's gaze.

"Tom will have already gotten the Malfoy, Black, Lestrange, Rosier, and Crabbe families under his wiles. He will be excited to tell you everything. Do  _not_  under any circumstances, insult his ideas and plans. I remember very clearly that you allowed me to speak for as long as I wanted and did not challenge anything I said and I mean this,  _do not_  challenge him even if you hate what he has to say.

At that time in my life, I was unhinged. Losing my hair was enough to make me torture animals in order to get rid of my anger. And for the reason? I  _forgot_ why I was angry. Opposing him will be enough to drive him mad and change the future. Don't risk yours and everyone else's safety."

Harry didn't like hearing about how far Tom had fallen. He didn't like the thought of the man he loved, needing help and not getting any of it. And Harry standing by, unable to help him through it all.

He sighed. This wasn't the kind of conversation he wanted to have.

"I know it's hard to hear, but you need to know this."

The young lord nodded, though he didn't like it.

"Now, about that painting."

* * *

Harry didn't know how Voldemort got him into dueling, but he had to admit, it was fun. Voldemort was the best duelist that Harry had ever fought. It was so incredible to see the man move so gracefully. So deadly. He managed to make dueling into an art form.

Harry appreciated all forms of art of course.

They were flinging Parselmagic at each other, with no care for anything they destroyed in the process. Voldemort's training room was a mess with holes in the walls and dents in the floor. The shutters on the windows dangled by a mere string, covering the room in sunlight.

Harry ducked to the side and sent as many blasting curses as he could think of. Voldemort deflected most of them, but was thrown back by the last hitting the ground at his feet.

Harry followed up with repetitive disarming charms. Hopefully, one would land.

It did! Harry's hand reached out and plucked the oddly shaped, white wand from the air. He twirled once, expertly, before looking to see how Voldemort faired.

The man was getting to his feet, but he didn't look put out. Instead, he seemed happy. Proud even. Why?

Voldemort simply stood and drew another wand from his robes. Harry raised both in retaliation, waiting for another attack. Could he even duel with two wands?

"Enough. You have won and done as I intended for you to. That wand is yours now."

"Huh?"

The man merely smirked wider. "There is legend that a Cloak of Invisibility, a Resurrection Stone, and a Wand of Elder, are able to make one the Master of Death. You possess the cloak. I gave you my ring, which holds the stone. You have won the wand from me," Voldemort said while pulling something else from his robes. It was a book. He handed it to Harry.

"The story is called the Tale of the Three Brothers. They were of the Peverell Line. The youngest moved on to marry a young woman and renamed himself  _Potter_. The middle brother married and renamed himself  _Gaunt_. My mother was a Gaunt. The eldest was killed early in life. The tale holds truth, more than most believe.

Some call this superstition, mastering Death, however, it isn't. Your Invisibility Cloak has been passed down your family for centuries. A normal Invisibility Cloak wears after only a few years, because Demiguise fur will become old and tarnished. That Cloak is in perfect condition after centuries.

The wand has also passed form hand to hand and is inevitably the most powerful wand in existence. It is literally made of Elder Wood and has a Thestral hair core. Thestrals are like the portents of death. More so than the Grim. I guarantee the ring works in bringing the spirits of the dead. I only truly hid my Horcruxes when I learned of the prophecy. I made use of the Stone frequently for many reasons that shall currently remain private."

Voldemort seemed to really like to hear himself speak. Harry only understood about half of what he heard. Something about Death, his old Cloak, and Voldemort's plans coming true or something. He took the book thought and decided to humor the man.

The evening passed rather quickly after their duel.

* * *

_***"Abraxas is so easily mislead. He simply follows every order I give him, without question. I was the best back in school. I was most powerful. They learned not to touch me. They learned not to bother me. They learned to do as I said. And I have returned stronger than ever, my Harry. My magic simply permeates the air around me. They are sufficiently cowed within my presence. And the Crucios I dole out to those being of sub par actions, are bliss."_

_Harry uncomfortably sat there as Tom regaled to him all the various methods he used to torture his Death Eaters. How he loved to play on their hearts and manipulate their emotions._

_He knew this wasn't his Tom anymore. He knew that Tom was far gone now, thanks to Voldemort's warning. He knew that Tom saw him as his lover. Possibly a consort or something, considering how tightly he held Harry on his lap and how he nuzzled Harry's hair when he spoke._

_Harry was patient as the much older wizard spoke._

_Tom's hands slowly caressed Harry's skin, even as the man talked of a raid he had orchestrated earlier in his week. His fingers pulled at Harry's jumper, removing it swiftly._

_Harry knew where it was going. He wanted it just as much as Tom did. But he wasn't himself and he felt that maybe he was taking advantage of him somehow._

_He wasn't given a chance to protest, since Tom decided clothing hindered his plans too much, and banished the rest away. Harry squeaked as their nude bodies pressed against each other closely, Tom's cock nudging him._

_Tom hissed the wet spell and lifted Harry by the hips. There was only the wetness to prepare him. Tom was too eager and Harry didn't mind the pain all too much as he was lowered into Tom's erection._

_Tom very nearly purred into Harry's ear. The friction was amazing. This position was so different from their first time and Harry felt that he was more full this time around. As if Tom reached further inside him. Deeper than before. It was enlightening and breathtaking all at once. And Harry loved every minute of it._

_Tom was hissing more now. Naughty things that just sounded so wonderful when said in Parseltongue. Things Harry never would have thought he would find arousing. But this was Tom, and he was speaking the snake language, and Harry surely liked hearing about how much Tom wanted to 'fill him up' in said language._

_Harry shifted as their speed increased, Tom spearing him relentlessly._

_§ **Yes. Move just like that for me. You're so good at this Harry. My Harry. You'll always be mine.** §_

_Harry moaned at the possessive words, head tilting back and allowing Tom to bite his neck, hard._

_§ **Harder!** § he groaned out. Tom complied, pulling Harry down with a stronger grip._

_The pleasure built. Tom's teeth and cock doing wonders to the young wizard. Harry's whole body tightened in expectation and Tom's simple act of crushing Harry to his chest to increase the sliding movements between them, pushed him over._

_His nails dug into Tom's shoulders. Tom grunted and surged upward, filling Harry just as he said he would._

_It was great, just like the first time, but Harry couldn't help but be worried a bit. Tom had immediately gone right back to mumbling about his next raid, running his long fingers down Harry's sides and stopping every few seconds to tastes Harry's sweat covered skin._

_Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Tom. He wished that he could make it better. But knew that it had to play out. He knew Tom would eventually get better, due to Harry's help, but still, that was a long ways off._

_Tom rocked them back and forth and Harry's consciousness began slipping. He hoped that next time, he'd be able to better handle the situation.***_

* * *

Harry sipped the tea Voldemort's House Elf brought him. He'd accepted to have dinner with the man. Why? He couldn't find a good enough reason so say 'no'. Or maybe he just didn't want to say 'no'? Voldemort  _was_ interesting.

Voldemort didn't feel the need to speak unnecessarily and both just sat there, staring into their cups.

He finally broke the awkward silence, to Harry's absolute gratefulness.

"How was the last visit?"

"You know how it went."

He gave a nod, "Yes, from  _my_  crazed point of view."

Harry sighed, "I was unnerved, but I tried to be supportive. It broke my heart to have to see him regress to far. It seems like mere months to me, watching the man I love go insane and I know that I won't be able to help him yet. That kind of time span is terrifying. I know he always internally referred to me as 'my Harry' but he's barely ever said it aloud.

And he kept repeating it. Like he needed to remind himself or maybe me, or some invisible force, that I belonged to him. He also tended to rock back and forth a lot."

Voldemort looked pensive. "You aren't worried about his appearance? Truly?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm sad that it's happening because of the rituals and dark magic, but in honestly, I find it…  _kinky_."

The Dark Lord quirked an interested brow and Harry flushed. This was Tom at one point, so there was no real need to be embarrassed.

"I suppose I'll just be more prepared for the next time he comes around," Harry mumbled, taking another sip of his tea. He was sure he could do it.

Voldemort did the opposite and placed his cup down, "Hadrian."

Voldemort had only called him that  _once_.

"Hadrian, that was the last time I saw you."

Harry stared. He couldn't see anything but Voldemort's mouth as he finished those words. The meaning behind those words filled him with such horrid understanding, his jaw dropped.

He… wasn't going to see Tom again? Not anymore? His last memory of his Tom was a crazed mass murderer with Harry feeling uncomfortable most of the time he was around? Harry's lack of trust in Tom in that time, was what Harry had to remember of his last night with Tom? Sure, Tom hadn't seen it that way, but Harry knew himself rather well.

"Why tell me  _now_?" he whispered, shoulders slumping.

"I didn't want you waiting unnecessarily, wearing your heart on your sleeve. I didn't tell you before, because you never acted like I was going to disappear. If you had, you'd have clung to my younger self and refused to look away. You'd have raised questions. I always know when you are worried. I know how you work, Hadrian."

Hadrian was fully prepared to curl up in a ball and bawl his heart out. He planned on it actually, but just as he moved to pull his knees up to his chest, a House Elf popped in to place plates on the table. It popped away just as quickly.

Harry fully intended to follow through with his plan, but the smell of whatever was on that plate, reached his nose. He wrinkled it, not liking the smell. What was that? He leaned forward and took a large whiff of the plate and regretted his actions instantly.

The young wizard slapped a disgusted hand over his mouth and stumbled out of his chair and onto the floor, where he proceeded to regurgitate his breakfast and lunch.

He heard Voldemort call an Elf and he felt a small cold hand touching his forehead.

A potion vial was shoved under his nose and he could scent a stomach soother. He down it gratefully and mumbled his gratitude to the Elf who helped him.

"Lord Potter-Black bes having morning sickness."

"It's not morning, you barmy Elf!"

"Minxy bes only using term Medi-witches use. The human body when pregnant, makes more hormones that makes people sick. Young Master bes pregnant. Minxy can feel small magical core inside him."

Harry was hunched over on the floor, frozen in place. The Elf thought he was pregnant?

Voldemort wasn't being as inactive as Harry. He helped the young wizard up off the floor and looked him over, casting a few spells that removed the disgusting taste from Harry's mouth.

"I'm taking you to St. Mungo's."

* * *

** A/N: Another one done! Next chapter is the last chapter! **

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last chapter!
> 
> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.
> 
> LAST CHAPTER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.
> 
> Harry forgives Voldy/Tom.

**A/N: Hello, people! Last chapter.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was white. Seriously, couldn't there have been some other color in the place? Everyone was dressed in white. The walls were white. Harry sat on his cot, completely annoyed with the world as he waited for someone to come in and check up on him. Voldemort was sitting beside his bed.

Harry spitefully turned the coverings green and the walls black. A simple charm that did wonders on the room's appearance.

A woman holding a clipboard, entered the room. Voldemort put up a privacy ward, just in case, making Harry grin. He was so paranoid.

"Mr. Potter, could you please explain what bought you here?" the woman asked, not looking affected that she was standing in front of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Voldemort was the one to speak for him though. "My Elf claimed he was pregnant and suffering from 'morning sickness', whatever that is."

The woman stared at Voldemort and then her eyes trailed over to Harry. Then they latched into Harry's lower half. "Mr. Potter, I am going to cast a spell. It will tell me if you are pregnant. If that spell comes back positive, then I will cast several others to determine how far along you are, the possible gender of the child, how strong the child's magical core is, and how long your pregnancy will be."

Harry frowned, "Wouldn't knowing how far along the fetus is, be enough to tell you when I'll give birth?"

The woman stared for a second, before shaking her head, "I forgot that you were reared in the muggle world for a while and that Hogwarts doesn't off Healing courses. Mr. Potter, men who are able to bear children are rare. It takes a powerful wizard to be able to get another wizard pregnant. It takes just as powerful a wizard to get pregnant.  _Your_ level of power and the power level of the father, will determine how fast the development of your child is. Considering who you are, I'd say your pregnancy won't last long. Do you have any idea whom the father can be?"

Harry gaped and looked to Voldemort, who was staring him closely. "I've only been with one person."

Voldemort nodded, "Of course. You would never be unfaithful with me."

The woman gasped and looked between them in shock.

Voldemort made an impatient gesture and the woman got working, casting a spell over Harry and making his skin turn blue. She nodded and wrote something on the board. A few more spells and she sat in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"You are indeed pregnant, Mr. Potter. The fetus is showing the same signs for one trimester, which is three months. This term only refers to women. Women suffer nine months of pregnancy no matter what. Men have it easier. Can you  _briefly_ explain past sexual history with Lord Slytherin so that I may calculate the growth rate of the child?"

Harry flushed. "Uh, my first time was about the middle of May this year, so almost two months ago. And the second and last time was last week. I haven't done anything since."

"You've only had intercourse twice and you're pregnant?" the woman asked in awe. "You both are extremely powerful then. It usually takes multiple times for it to work."

Harry flushed, "We weren't really  _aiming_  for children. We were a bit busy."

The woman caught his meaning and cleared her throat noisily. "Indeed. Well, we have to wait a week to properly calculate the length of time required. Also, it's a little too early in development to show gender. It shouldn't take to long, considering how powerful you both are. The growth of the fetus by next week, will tell us what we're dealing with. Rest assured, you are pregnant. Unless you are considering… terminating this occurrence before it furthers."

Harry's mouth dropped in horror. Was she asking if he wanted to kill his baby?! " _NO_!"

Voldemort placed a calming hand on his shoulder and nodded. "It's alright, we aren't going to force you to do anything."

The witch was quick to agree. "I apologize Mr. Potter, but we are legally forced to offer the option. If I didn't say anything, I could have lost my job."

"Who'd  _want_ to kill a baby?!"

The woman flinched at the pure rage in his tone, "To be honest with you, I don't believe the option should be given for those who were too foolish to employ the  _various_ methods to stop pregnancy. Magicals can actually stop fertility during intercourse to prevent the eggs being fertilized. Our methods are one hundred percent successful, compared to muggles. However, there are so many foolish magicals out there who think they're too good to use such protections - like spells or potions - and come in here demanding that we destroy the little lives growing inside them, simply because they were remiss and irresponsible."

Harry was nodding quickly, "I agree with that. If they're too foolish or stupid enough to think themselves above such preventions, they do not deserve the help."

The witch sighed. "Unfortunately, we are obligated to perform the procedure for free. The only good from it that I can see, is for the small few who have been sexually assaulted and did not ask for the child. Why force them to keep the child and go through the rigorous process?"

Harry could understand where she was doing, but he did not like the idea of killing a baby. Everyone human being was once a fetus, growing in someone's womb. Frankly, he saw no difference in killing a baby and killing a fetus. So what if one was underdeveloped? Though forcing a rape victim to keep a child wasn't good either. The world was fucked up.

But Harry had always wanted a family. And he really couldn't see himself killing his family. The fetus growing inside of him was his family. His blood.

He decided to just push the thought from his mind. Too many contradictions and arguments that he could think up. Too many positives and too many negatives. He wasn't in the mood to argue with himself.

"When do I have to come back?"

"Next Wednesday, if that's alright for both of you?"

Voldemort nodded. "And I can trust you to keep this quiet?"

"Yes, sir! I am under oath."

* * *

Harry ended up staying with Voldemort, simply because he didn't want to be alone after learning this news and he didn't want to tell anyone yet.

"Tom hadn't fully lost it yet, right?"

Voldemort nodded as he handed Harry a cup of tea.

"So then, the baby is like my last link to my Tom?"

"Yes."

"But my Tom became you. So the baby is yours too. So you are also my Tom, in a way."

He received another nod, though it was hesitant.

"Then, would you be willing to help care for the baby, seeing as it was  _your_ past self who got me up the duff?"

"Harry, I would never abandon a child, especially if it is mine. You'll have my full support, if you want it."

Harry sat quietly. He had a baby. Tom had a baby. Voldemort had a baby. They had a baby.  _Our baby_ , his mind whispered.

And Voldemort was willing to help.

* * *

They returned to St. Mungo's the next week, just as planned, and Harry's body had changed so much in that short amount of time.

There was a huge bump that started between his hips and grew. It had seemingly appeared out of nowhere when he was putting on his shirt one morning. It was just sitting there, between his hips. The very proof that he was indeed with child. It was a novel experience and he couldn't help but wonder if all magical pregnancies were so quick in showing after only a week. And it  _grew_! Quickly.

Voldemort had bought him a basket filled with food as complements of his House Elves, who wanted Harry to be eating more. They claimed it was for both his and the baby's health. And truly, Harry was hungrier than usual. He scarfed down five treacle tarts, five raspberry scones, and a handful of strawberries.

He shifted uncomfortably, feeling like there was a huge ball interrupting his sitting.

The very same Medi-witch from the week previous, was with them. She didn't object to Harry eating in the newly decorated room. She simply got to her spells and scanning.

"I have the gender and the growth rate prepared. Only one more moment to ascertain the length the pregnancy will take," she warned.

Once all was finished, she sat in the other chair again and sighed. "You have been pregnant for two and a half weeks Mr. Potter and you've already progressed so much. The baby is currently at the growth level of what would be considered the end of the second trimester for a woman. About the size of a six month old fetus. I can properly say that your pregnancy won't last for more than two more weeks."

§ _ **A child born as the seventh month dies,**_ § Harry hissed to himself, though he saw that Voldemort had heard him. The man's head snapped up and his eyes dilated. He understood Harry's words. The small cruelty they had been said with.

Harry meant it. He wasn't going to pretend that it was an accident. He hadn't fully forgiven Voldemort and the whole prophecy business - while he had made his own interpretation of it - still ticked him off.

Perhaps it was childish to hold it against him still, when he knew that Voldemort hadn't even been in the right state of mind at the time. And man had returned to his Tom's mentality and had been doing his very best to get back into Harry's good graces. Harry wouldn't be a very good Slytherin unless he milked the situation for all it was worth. But still, maybe it was time to finally see the Tom inside Voldemort. Perhaps Harry just needed to let go.

He made eye contact with the Slytherin lord and hissed out a low, § _ **I'm sorry.**_ §

Voldemort/Tom blinked once. Twice. He looked into Harry's eyes and Harry felt his previous thoughts resurfacing. Voldemort/Tom was using Legilimency on him. And he didn't mind for some reason.

The memory receded and Voldemort gave a small smirk, before leaning forward and giving Harry the appropriate amount of time to pull away. Harry didn't. Instead, he allowed Voldemort/Tom to kiss him. It was just like kissing Tom had been like. But this  _was his_ Tom. Just an older version of him.

They hadn't a chance of getting too deeply into it, for the Medi-witch cleared her throat to remind them that she was still in the room and had a job to do. Harry pulled back with a flushed face and looked down to hide his face. Voldemort sat back imperiously and nodded to the woman.

"Shall I tell you the gender now?"

Harry's messy head snapped up in excitement.

"I suppose the appropriate term would be 'genders'."

Harry's jaw dropped and she nodded. "Oh, yes. It seems that second had been hiding behind the first last time. Both are visible now of course."

"Well?" Voldemort/Tom asked.

"Boys."

* * *

Voldemort was filled with absolute joy and relief. Boys meant heirs. Between he and Hadrian, they had enough lordships to pass down and it would be best to have a child for each instead of lumping all the responsibilities into one child.

While that part was good, the knowledge of the fact that he was going to be a father, was heavy on him. Was he good enough to be a father? He was much older and more experience these days. He would not lose himself to the madness again, he knew for certain that he wouldn't. But just because he wasn't insane, didn't mean that he was all too good. Could he even be trusted to be around children? He hated child abuse. He didn't want to do something even he'd disapprove of.

But Hadrian looked so excited. And he'd even asked if Voldemort wanted to have a hand in raising the children. And his honesty sincerity in his apology mere moments ago made Voldemort want to float. He'd even been allowed a kiss!

They were having two boys. Twins apparently. He sighed. Parenthood was only so far away. Especially since his and Hadrian's combined powers ensured a swift pregnancy. And watching the boy's stomach grow in the last week had been amazing and amusing.

They left the hospital with a completely different outlook on their future.

"We need to talk about us," came Hadrian's soft statement.

* * *

"I don't want my children to be passed off between houses. That doesn't sound like an ideal childhood."

Voldemort nodded to Harry's revelation. "Neither would I."

Harry sighed, "I know you're Tom. I know that I was kind and considerate when you were slowly losing yourself to the dark. I didn't agree with your decisions and I tried very hard to ignore the things I know you'd been doing. It can't be ignored anymore, because that won't make the past go away.

So yes, you lost it, and tortured and killed innocent people. You killed my parents over a part of prophecy and in doing so, put the damn thing into motion. I've have vowed not to kill you already, which nullifies the so called prophecy now.

You have come back, but you are more hardened and not so free with yourself as you were when you were younger. I refer to you and Tom as two different people. You may look the same, but are completely different. Not just in the fact that you are older, but in the way you speak to me, like I'm some sort of child or student of yours. You're delicate with me. The way you act around others. Even your groveling is ridiculous.

Why would you let  _me_ , a kid, order you around? You wouldn't have allowed such things when you were younger, so what changed? Since you aren't insane anymore, I know you'll understand."

"Harry," Voldemort said softly. "I am naturally a devious person by nature. Nothing about me has really changed. You were always different though. Do you think I randomly help people from the bottom of my black heart? I showed you a side that no one else has ever seen, because I trusted you.

I never got to tell you how I felt in return. I didn't understand my feelings. And as I slowly lost my sanity, I forgot to ever say anything. I forgot what love is, Harry.

I  _do_ love you. I know that now. And that is why I'm so careful around you. Why I'm willing to go to ridiculous lengths for you to forgive me. Because I knew what I would become and what I would do to you and I was too weak to stop it.

I am not like this with anyone else, because no one else deserves it in my eyes. And as the prophecy said, you  _are_  my equal."

Harry was breathing quickly. Tom - yes, that was his name - had just admitted his feelings! Harry had been a little sad when Tom couldn't articulate himself a couple of months ago. But he'd gotten a confession of love from Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Dark Lord Voldemort of all people! His savior.

It was like floating on air and it made his stomach do little flips. His heart pounded in his ears.

 _This_. This was what he had wanted. He didn't know it when he planned to have Voldemort beg for forgiveness, but now Harry knew what that last bit he wanted was. He wanted Tom to fully acknowledge his feelings for Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around the not so strange man.

Warm, strong arms returned the action and Harry sighed happily. He liked Tom's hugs.

"So, we're in this together?"

Harry smiled at the hesitant question and pulled back to show that he was smiling. "Yes, Tom. Now kiss me."

* * *

"We will not need a House Elf to raise our child. Honestly, how lazy are wizards and witches? They're so pathetic that they can't even raise their own children without the help of a magical creature?"

Harry frowned as he and Tom shopped for things for the baby room. Harry had made the commute to move in with Tom and some of his Elves followed to help him out.

Tom suggested shopping for the babies before Harry would have to go to the hospital and stay there.

Gladly, Harry agreed. The first shop they'd entered, everyone stopped to stare at them. Lord Potter-Black and Lord Slytherin were together, shopping for baby items.

Harry ignored them in favor of the mobile of little dragons. He pointed to things and Tom simply waved his wand, adding all the things Harry wanted, to the expanded trolley behind them. Harry drifted over blankets and wizard versions of nappies. He wrinkled his nose and very firmly told Tom that he was using muggle versions, very boldly in front of the store.

The owner had to step from behind the counter and ask if there was something wrong with his merchandise and Harry gave him a disarming grin as he said, "The magical world is so far behind the times, it feels like the middle ages most of the time. The muggles have advanced so far, it's shocking that the magical world hasn't done so either. I apologize, but I will be using muggle nappies. They're more efficient and just plain better."

Harry left them with that, continuing on with his shopping. The store erupted in murmurs at his words and he smirked at the controversy he most likely just caused.

Once they fetched some bassinets, an Elf was summoned to place everything within the designated room.

Harry placed several glamours on he and Tom and dragged the man into the muggle world.

"Are you sure we'll find things we need?"

"Yes. I know what I want."

Several hours later, Harry was happily painting the wall. It was the most difficult painting he'd ever make. Each wall consisted of dragons. The very same ones from the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.

When the paint dried, Harry was able to decorate everything, refusing the extra help. He wanted to do this for his babies. He didn't need to rely on an Elf to do everything for him.

"It's nice," Tom said when he finished. The man kissed the crown of his head.

"It is," Harry agreed.

* * *

"Just kiss me already."

Tom smiled and did so, finishing their vows.

Harry had never wanted a large wedding. Quite frankly, he was okay with going to Ministry to have the bond done. However, some people decided that they absolutely had to be there. Gran, Sirius, Neville, Hermione, the twins, Draco, Narcissa, and a few others that came for Tom.

The contract was easily written up and a simple kiss would bond them until one of them ever possibly decided they couldn't handle the other. Harry was certain that that wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

* * *

"Tom! Come fetch your child, he's crawling up my leg!"

Tom walked into the kitchens and smiled, "He's my child now?"

Harry returned the action. "Of course. When he misbehaves, he's your son. I'm the good one who ever got into any trouble ever. I take responsibility when they're good."

"You are incorrigible," Tom pecked his lips quickly, before picking up their youngest, who was clinging to Harry's robes. Arcturus giggled and clung to his father.

Nicodemus stuck his tongue out at his younger brother. They usually fought over who Harry was holding and apparently, Nick had won this round.

"Behave."

Harry grinned, "We're going to see Draco and Scorpius today!"

Pouty faces turned to bright smiles. Draco and Astoria's little son was a good friend of the two three year olds. He was a year younger of course, but that didn't stop the two Slytherins from taking him under their tiny wings and guiding him into mischief that Tom bemoaned on a constant basis.

"Come, love. They'll never calm down now."

Harry winked at Nick, "Papa said he'd like for you to get louder."

"NO!"

The boys giggled and Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Don't be such a bore, Tom."

"You weren't saying that last night, love."

Harry flushed and felt morbid embarrassment as his way too intelligent children bombarded him with questions on what their Papa had meant.

Damn, Tom!

* * *

**A/N: FINISHED! Thanks for taking this journey with me.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**I UPDATED 'ANDROGYNOUS LOVER' RIGHT AFTER THIS FIC. CHECK IT OUT.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!

**Author's Note:**

> I will handle comments how I like. Some reviewers think they are being constructive, but are actually being controlling bitches. I will delete your comment if it goes overboard, gets too demanding, or wishes death on people. Honestly, how old are you all that you have to resort to death wishes on people? Also, spamming an author because their opinion differs form yours is pathetic.


End file.
